Who cares mon amour
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: "Lo siento, pero tengo novio" un mes había pasado desde entonces, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su interior, Cat Noir lograba disimular bastante bien como se sentía. Hasta esa noche, sobre la torre Eiffel, después de una larga noche de vigilancia. Cuando Ladybug, quizá demasiado inocente o quizá demasiado malvada, le había preguntado aquello. Portada: @ParisCDH. MLB Wattys 2018
1. Un hombre enamorado

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Cat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

"Lo siento Cat, pero... Tengo novio" Habia dicho Ladybug, profundamente avergonzada. Rompiendo su corazon en miles de pedazos.

Un mes había pasado desde entonces, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su interior, Cat Noir lograba disimular bastante bien como se sentía.

¿Por que Ladybug había sido tan cruel? ¿Por que había preferido darle una oportunidad a otro en lugar de a el? Desde siempre se había esforzado en mostrarle su amor incondicional, y saberse rechazado por alguien mas dolía como ningún golpe antes recibido.

Los celos de imaginarla con otro de inmediato aparecieron, su mente solo podía mostrarle a su bella compañera besando y abrazando a un maldito afortunado que no la merecía, riendo a su lado, dedicándole palabras dulces que le pertenecían a el.

Así es, un mes había pasado desde entonces, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su interior, Cat Noir lograba disimular bastante bien como se sentía... Hasta esa noche, sobre la torre Eiffel, después de una larga noche de vigilancia. Cuando Ladybug, quizá demasiado inocente o quizá demasiado malvada, le había preguntado aquello.

"¿Como es un hombre enamorado con la chica que quiere?"

Chat notoriamente molesto de que la jovencita le preguntase aquello, apenas y pudo contener sus palabras.

-¿Insegura de los sentimientos de tu novio, mi lady?

-¿Que? N-no yo solo...

-Entonces, ¿Insegura de tus sentimientos?

La chica abrió la boca intentando responder pero le fue imposible al sentir como Cat Noir le sostenía la mano y se acercaba un par de pasos, para acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Lady bug se puso rígida imaginando que de un momento a otro la rodearía entre sus brazos, sin embargo Cat Noir únicamente levantó su mano libre y le apartó con suavidad el flequillo del rostro.

-Así es como toca un hombre enamorado a una mujer, bugaboo -dijo con suavidad -La encuentra tan vulnerable, tan delicada, tan preciosa, que tiene casi miedo de tocarla, miedo de que el más leve contacto de la piel de ella con sus dedos encienda una pasión que ya no pueda controlar. La desea, la desea desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo, quiere proceder con lentitud, saborear cada segundo de contacto con ella, cada momento que comparten. Se siente atrapado entre esas dos necesidades gemelas: su necesidad de ella, su urgente deseo de poseerla y devorarla, y su deseo de adorarla, de proporcionarle todo el amor y la ternura que pueda.

Ladybug sintió como su corazon comenzaba a latir con mas fuerza que nunca.

-Por eso la toca con gentileza y quizá también con vacilación, al hacerlo, la mira a los ojos deseando ver en ellos que su pasión, su necesidad, su amor es correspondido; deseando ver que ella sabe y comprende lo mucho que se está controlando. Y si sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Embrujada por el timbre suave de las palabras del joven, ladybug ni siquiera parpadeó al llevar su mano izquierda hasta la mandíbula de él.

Libre momentáneamente del hipnotismo de sus ojos felinos de su compañero, se encogió un poco al sentir el escalofrío inesperado que recorrió su cuerpo en el instante en que sus dedos rozaron la ligera aspereza de la mandíbula de Cat Noir.

El chico había apartado la cabeza de ella y ladybug dio un respingo al sentir los labios de él acariciando el centro de su palma primero y el interior de su muñeca después, donde el pulso le latía con tanta fuerza que casi se sentía mareada.

-Un hombre enamorado se tomará el tiempo de conocerte -decía el joven héroe con voz suave -La manera en que te habla, la manera en la que deposita toda su confianza en ti...

La chica notó el aliento de él sobre su rostro y se puso rígida. Tenía la boca seca y abrió ligeramente los labios para poder respirar mejor.

-Cuando un hombre enamorado besa la boca de esa mujer especial, en su mente y en su cuerpo está ya imaginando y anticipando sabores mas íntimos. La boca de ella lo atraerá como un imán, embrujándolo, haciéndole anhelar probar su suavidad aterciopelada.

Ladybug se estremeció. Se sumergía cada vez más en una ola de calor que quería creer estaba provocada por la vergüenza de lo que Cat le hacía y le decía. Sentía el calor del aliento de él contra sus labios, la palma de su mano contra la nuca mientras que la otra mano le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, deslizándose peligrosamente por su columna.

-Al principio la besa con gentileza. Así... -dijo Cat Noir antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Ladybug pensó ansiosamente que la leve presión de la boca de él contra la suya no debería provocarle un efecto tan embriagante.

-Y luego, a medida que su deseo lo invade por completo, así...

Ladybug lanzó un respingo al notar que la presión de sus labios cambiaba; su contacto se endureció de tal modo que se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Pensó mareada que así era cómo besaba un hombre, de modo que su abrazo incluyera no sólo la presión de sus labios sino también la de sus cuerpos. Estaba temblando, impresionada de repente por la distancia tan inmensa que separaba su experiencia besando a Nathaniel y besando a su compañero de batallas.

Su primer beso con el pelirrojo no había sido malo pero tampoco bueno, y eso le había entristecido demasiado. Descubrir que no sentía la pasión intensa y casi mística que siempre había esperado experimentar, había sido un doloroso golpe. Sin embargo, con Cat Noir todo era diferente.

Si bien notaba que ni Cat Noir ni ella eran expertos en el arte de besar, con el... Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de modo convulsivo, su vientre actuaba de forma extraña y su corazon palpitaba con frenesí.

Unos pensamientos confusos embargaban su mente mientras trababa de entender por qué la boca del rubio, los besos del rubio y aquella pasión, tenían el poder de engañar a sus sentidos y hacerle creer, sentir... y desear...

De un segundo a otro el joven termino con el beso. Ladybug se estremeció al notar que él le tocaba el labio inferior con su pulgar, rozándolo cuidadosamente con las garras. Mirándola de una manera tan extraña, tan diferente... Tan única.

-En pocas palabras, un hombre enamorado se reconoce por como te mira, como te habla, como te toca, como te besa... Y como te hace sentir-murmuro suavemente -Un hombre realmente enamorado siempre antepone la felicidad de la mujer que ama, incluso sobre sus propios sentimientos. ¿Entiendes?

-S-si, yo... E-entiendo... -respondió tartamudeando torpemente, casi de manera automática.

-¿Realmente lo entiendes, mi lady? -pregunto con marcada tristeza.

La joven de traje rojo y motas negras se quedó sin aliento, lo que le impidió responder.

Pasados varios segundos Cat Noir le sonrio pobremente, detallando aquel bello rostro cubierto por el antifaz, desde sus ojos azul zafiro hasta el tímido sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

Ladybug, ante la profunda mirada felina de su compañero, luchó por encontrar algo que decir, algún comentario casual, pero su cerebro se negó a producir ninguno; sus pensamientos seguían paralizados.

Finalmente Cat Noir se alejó de ella y sin decir nada se marcho de la torre Eiffel. Brincando hábilmente para después desaparecer en la penumbra de la noche.

Una vez sola, Ladybug se preguntó en silencio ¿Que era todo aquello que sentía? Esa alegría, ese miedo, esa confusión.

Esas mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

Jamas había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados, ni siquiera con Adrien...

Adrien, el único chico que había logrado robar su corazon en el pasado. Aquel que había sido su primer amor, un amor tontamente idealizado y no correspondido que se vio forzada a olvidar aceptando a Nathaniel.

¿Pero por que Nathaniel y no Cat Noir? No lo sabia. Incluso ella no lo sabia, pero al tomar la decisión de olvidarse de Adrien algo en su interior la había convencido de que ambos eran muy semejantes, incluso a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades.

¿Por que el amor tenia que ser tan difícil?

Si, un mes había pasado desde que había aceptado al pelirrojo como su novio formal, un mes desde que Chat Noir había dejado de coquetear con ella, un mes desde que había escuchado por error como Adrien le confesaba a Nino que estaba profundamente enamorado de alguien.

Un mes, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su interior, Lady bug lograba disimular bastante bien como se sentía... Hasta esa noche, sobre la torre Eiffel, después de una larga noche de vigilancia. Cuando Cat Noir, quizá demasiado inocente o quizá demasiado malvado, había vuelto a encender con un simple beso los motores de su corazon.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Se supone que estaba escribiendo un One-shot de Ranma 1/2 que debo subir este Jueves 28 de Septiembre y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo esto :v ¿Que rayos pasa conmigo? jajajaja.**

 **Como sea, es mi primer escrito en este foro y estoy bastante nerviosa, se que no es la gran cosa pero espero que les guste.**

 **Fue un LadyNoir (¿Cierto?)**

 **En un principio quería seguir con este drama, quería que fuese un fic de tres o cuatro capítulos máximo, el primero de LadyNoir, el segundo de Adrinette, el tercero de Ladrien y el cuarto de Marichat... Pero creo que es mucho jejeje.**

 **Así** **que, al final decidí que lo mejor es dejarlo así :)**

 **Nuevamente, espero que les guste y no sea un total fracaso de One-shot, y si lo es... ¡No sean tan duros, por favor!**

 **En cuanto a YO LA GUEST y OPMas: Chica hermosa espero que te guste el resultado del reto que me dejaste. Después hago la portada, cuando tenga tiempo. Te quiero y disculpa la demora (Se que ya me tarde 3 meses :v)**

 **CORREGIDO:29-09-17**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	2. Broma del destino

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

¿Que clase de broma cruel era esa? ¿Acaso el destino estaba burlándose de el?

Tenia que ser así, pues de otra forma Adrien no estaría viviendo aquello. No estaría completamente paralizado en medio de la escuela y con el rostro deformado por la sorpresa, mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de apartarse de la chica que tenia frente a el.

-¿Tu novio? -exclamo Alya estupefacta. Casi tanto como el.

Marinette sonrio con timidez mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Así es, Marinette y yo somos novios desde hace un tiempo -respondió Nathaniel abrazando cariñosamente a la chica de coletas.

"¿Desde hace un tiempo?" repitió Adrien confundido, en su mente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Marinette, pensé que eramos amigas! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? -inquirió la joven de gafas.

-Bueno, es solo que... Me daba un poco de vergüenza. Ademas, Nathaniel y yo acordamos ser novios formales pero no hacerlo publico hasta que pasara un mes, cuando ambos estuviéramos seguros de que la relación funcionaria.

Alya miro recelosa a Marinette, intuyendo que aquella explicación no era mas que una excusa. ¿De que tanto se había perdido? ¿Por que de pronto el enamoramiento por Adrien había desaparecido?

No, era imposible. Marinette no era una chica que olvidase un amor tan fácilmente, de eso estaba segura. Entonces... ¿Que había pasado?

Sin duda convertirse en la novia de Nino la había tenido demasiado distraída, o al menos lo suficiente como para no prestarle la atención necesaria a los detalles mas obvios en su amiga. Tendría que corregir eso.

De hecho, ahora que lo reflexionaba, Marinette había dejado de mirar al rubio, los comentarios y suspiros habían cesado, incluso cuando ella intentaba tocar el tema, su amiga lo evitaba.

Que ciega había sido.

-Si es así... Me alegro -dijo intentando sonreír, no muy segura de lo que decía -Y tu, Nathaniel, mas te vale cuidar mucho de mi amiga ¿Entendido? No quisiera verla sufrir y tener que verte a ti como mi enemigo.

El pelirrojo sonrio entre nervioso y alegre. Ser aceptado por Alya, la mejor amiga de su novia significaba mucho para el.

-No te defraudare, lo prometo. Marinette sera muy feliz.

-Eso espero.

Nino que veía la conversación, tan impresionado como su novia los felicito y cuando llego el turno de Adrien para decir algo, este simplemente continuo hecho piedra. Deseando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

¿Pero por que le afectaba tanto? ¡No lo entendía!

-Hermano ¿Estas bien?

Adrien finalmente reacciono, torpemente le asintió a su amigo y miro a la pareja. Nathaniel y Nino parecían confundidos de su actitud. Alya no le quitaba los ojos de encima, incómodamente atenta. Y Marinette...

Marinette simplemente lo ignoraba.

Lo ignoraba tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde hace un mes.

Superado el primer momento de asombro, Adrien sintió una opresión en el pecho y trato de sonreír.

-Si, yo... Los felicito.

Nathaniel le agradeció mientras Nino y Alya, intercambiaban una mirada perspicaz.

Marinette por su parte, no pudo evitar mirarlo desilusionada. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que Adrien hiciera un drama por ella? ¿Que de pronto descubriera que estaba enamorado de ella y se opusiera frente a todos? Si bueno, quizá había tenido una minúscula esperanza de aquello dentro de su corazon.

Una esperanza tan pequeña como la llama de una vela bajo la lluvia, tan pequeña y desvalida que sabia, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se extinguiera. Y así fue.

Oficialmente todas sus ilusiones habían muerto.

El amor que sentía por Adrien, ahora mas que nunca debía desaparecer.

.

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado y Adrien ya no soportaba mas esa situación.

Por un lado, su corazon dolía como nunca antes por el recuerdo de aquel beso que había tenido con Ladybug. Lo atormentaba día y noche.

Soñaba con el, lo sentía hormigueando en sus labios y lo añoraba cada vez mas.

Era una verdadera fortuna que no hubiesen tenido que combatir con algún Akuma, pues no estaba preparado para verla. No sabia cuanto tiempo podría soportar tenerla tan cerca sin buscar sus labios.

Y por el otro, ante su propia sorpresa, se encontraba desesperado por los constantes desplantes de Marinette.

La chica apenas y lo miraba, cuando el intentaba conversar con ella buscaba excusas para irse o simplemente le respondía cortante. Aun lo saludaba pero ya no de la misma forma que antes, se podría decir que incluso le prestaba mas atención a Chloe que a el. ¡A Chloe!

Eso sin contar con que por alguna razón, desconocida para el, le irritaba verla en compañía de Nathaniel.

Podía jurar que el pelirrojo era el novio mas empalagoso y absorbente que hubiese visto a lo largo de toda su vida. O al menos eso le parecía a el. Ahora ya nunca se encontraba sola.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora voy a formar las parejas para el proyecto final de química -decía la profesora tomando sus listas.

¿Pero por que le afectaba tanto? Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar su mente.

Si bien la respuesta obvia era que le dolía perder la amistad de Marinette, ya que la consideraba una chica maravillosa, que valoraba y admiraba mucho por su carácter, su sencillez, su originalidad y su dulzura, en el fondo... Sentía que era mucho mas que eso.

Ella era especial. Poseía algo totalmente único que iba mas lejos de su comprensión, pero que le fascinaba. Y no quería perderla, no podía permitir que la chica siguiera ignorándolo y sacándolo de su vida. ¡Tenia que encontrar alguna forma de acercarse a ella y aclarar las cosas!

¿Que había hecho mal? ¿En que había fallado? ¿Acaso la había ofendido sin darse cuenta? De ser así, tenia que saberlo.

Ya había perdido a Ladybug, la chica que había cautivado su corazon más allá de la razón y de la duda casi desde el primer momento en que la vio.

No perdería también a Marinette.

-Agreste Adrien y Dupain Marinette, son el equipo cuatro...

Los pensamientos del rubio se detuvieron de golpe. Reconociendo su nombre y el de la linda jovencita franco-china.

Una sonrisa brillante se curvo en su rostro y giro tras de si, en su asiento, buscando el rostro de ella para confirmar que hubiese escuchado.

La sonrisa murió al ver la expresión de profundo terror en Marinette. Parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar o llorar, o ambas cosas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, la quijada por poco se le caía y de pronto le parecía mas pálida que nunca.

Dolido, Adrien giro de vuelta. Acomodándose notoriamente cabizbajo. Nino a su lado, prefirió fingir que no había visto nada.

Ya después hablaría del tema con Alya, y posteriormente con Adrien.

El rubio por su parte suspiraba decaído mientras la maestra continuaba organizando las parejas.

¿Tanto lo odiaba Marinette? ¡No lo entendía! ¿Por que? ¿Que diablos había hecho para merecer su odio? Ella, la chica mas amable del instituto, capaz de perdonar incluso a Chloe.

Por que si, Adrien sabia que hablar de Chloe significaba llegar a los extremos.

En cuanto termino la clase, Adrien tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de Marinette, quien literalmente había salido huyendo a toda velocidad. Incluso no le había importado despedirse de Alya o Nathaniel, simplemente había guardado sus cosas en la mochila que cargaba y había salido antes que nadie del aula.

-¡Hey, Marinette! ¡Espera!

Adrien frunció el ceño al ver que la chica en lugar de parar había acelerado.

Marinette por su parte, cruzo la calle desesperada, esquivando los coches que pasaban y una vez frente a su casa entro a toda prisa por la puerta principal de la panadería. Sus padres, que se encontraban dentro ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de saludarla.

La chica había corrido hasta su habitación como si estuviese intentando salvar su vida de un psicópata. Lo cual, hasta cierto punto era cierto.

Bueno Adrien no era un psicópata ¡Pero realmente corría para salvar su vida! O mejor dicho, su salud mental.

Esa ultima semana su mente había sido un caos total, primero no dejaba de recordar el beso que le había dado Cat Noir aquella noche sobre la torre Eiffel, luego las constantes preguntas de Alya intentando descubrir el por que de su actitud esquiva con Adrien y su repentina relación con Nathaniel. Los excesivos cariños de su novio, que de alguna forma no podía evitar imaginar como seria ser mimada de esa forma por su compañero gatuno, los trabajos escolares y para colmo, los acercamientos de Adrien.

¿Por que precisamente cuando se decidía a ignorarlo el chico intentaba hablarle? ¡Era la peor de las ironías!

-¡Marinette! ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Tikki saliendo de su bolso preocupada.

-¡No, no, no lo estoy! ¡Estoy acabada! -grito recargándose en una de las paredes.

-Relájate Marinette.

-¡No puedo Tikki, no puedo! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡De todo el salón me tenia que tocar hacer el trabajo con Adrien, con Adrien!

-Marinette...

-¡Ahora es un hecho, si hay un dios, el debe odiarme!

-No digas eso.

-¡Pero es verdad! -aseguro resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo - Pase lo que pase, no puedo hacer el trabajo con Adrien ¡No puedo! Es demasiado para mi débil mente, aun no supero lo que paso, todavía me duele verlo. ¡No quiero Tikki, no quiero! Si tengo que soportar una sola hora con el me muero ¿Entiendes? ¡Me extingo, adiós vida, dejo este mundo, no respiro!

-Marinette, no exageres...

-¡No estoy exagerando! No tengo cabeza para entablar conversación con Adrien, ni siquiera me siento capaz de respirar su mismo aire. ¡Si tu supieras como me cuesta tener que sentarme justo detrás de el! ¡Es horrible!

-Si es así, no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si tuvieses que ver a Cat Noir.

-¡A ese tampoco me lo nombres! No quiero verlo ni en pintura, no sabes la vergüenza que siento de solo recordar que... que... Bueno, eso. Tu sabes -Marinette se sonrojo y Tikki soltó una risita divertida -Te juro que si en estos momentos alguien se akumatiza, tomo mis cosas y me voy de Francia ¡Me voy y jamas regreso!

-No harías eso.

-¡Claro que si! Cambiaría mi nombre y no me importaría vivir debajo de un puente. Incluso ya pensé en el nuevo nombre que usaría, me llamaría Bridgette o quiza...

En esos momentos, la puerta en el suelo de su habitación se abrió y Tikki voló rápidamente para esconderse.

-Hija, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto su madre. Marinette le sonrio forzosamente y asintió -Que gusto. Linda, ya llego tu amigo.

La sonrisa se extinguió y el corazon se le detuvo.

-¿A-amigo?

-Si, tu amigo Adrien. Dice que viene por un trabajo de la escuela -respondió haciéndose de lado, dejando entrar al rubio que tímidamente le sonrio.

Marinette se sonrojo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que tenia que ser tan hermosa su sonrisa? ¡Como lo odiaba por eso, como se odiaba a ella misma por tener que notarlo siempre!

-Bueno chicos, los dejo para que trabajen. Si necesitan algo llamen.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

Cuando la mujer se fue dejándolos solos, Adrien miro a la chica que todavía permanecía sentada en el suelo. Casi queriendo compenetrarse con la pared.

-Ehm, ¿Todo en orden, Marinette?

Riendo histérica la jovencita asintió y se levanto.

-¿Yo? Si claro, ¿Y tu? ¿Todo en orden? Creí que tenias que irte directo a casa, ¿No llego la limusina?

-Llame para avisar que tenia un trabajo pendiente.

-Tu papa puede enojarse.

-El me dio permiso.

-¿Y tu clase de música?

-No es hoy.

-¿Esgrima?

-Mañana.

-¿Chino?

-La cancele.

-¡Ah no, eso no! Jamas podría ser tan egoísta, mejor ve a tomar tu clase, podemos hacer esto luego.

-Pero Marinette, el trabajo es bastante largo.

-Podemos dividirlo. Así incluso podríamos trabajar por separado ¿Que te parece?

El rubio la miro con marcada tristeza. Como si fuese un cachorro abandonado en la calle durante una tarde lluviosa. Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

¡Maldita mirada tan expresiva!

-No soportas mi presencia ¿Cierto?

Marinette se sintió aun mas culpable por aquella afirmación.

-N-no... no es eso, yo solo...

-Si quieres que me vaya lo haré pero antes dime, ¿Que fue lo que te hice para que me alejes así?

"No amarme" Penso la chica.

-¿Por que me odias, Marinette?

"Oh Adrien, si supieras... ¿Como podría odiarte? Si fuiste tu mi primer amor" respondió ella en su mente.

Ante el profundo silencio de la chica, el rubio bajo la mirada al suelo y asintió con pesar. Estaba claro que no conseguiría solucionar nada ese día, por lo que permanecer ahí era innecesario. A ella le incomodaba y a el le dolía.

-De acuerdo... Nos vemos mañana Marinette.

Adrien dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir cuando de pronto, sintió como ella lo detenía tomándolo del hombro. Un leve escalofrió lo recorrió entero ante el delicado tacto de la azabache.

-Espera... Adrien, por favor discúlpame.

El chico la miro nuevamente. Con ojos brillantes, ilusionado de aquellas palabras. Deseando en el fondo que las cosas pudiesen solucionarse y volver a ser como antes.

-Yo no te odio, solo estoy algo... Nerviosa -continuaba ella - Creo que es por los exámenes, pero no es nada relacionado contigo.

Marinette vio como Adrien le sonreía, claramente no convencido del todo pero de igual forma aceptando su explicación, mientras que dentro de su mente podía escucharse a si misma quejándose de lo mentirosa que había sido.

-Entonces... ¿Comenzamos?

Marinette asintió sonriendo por escasos segundos, antes de caminar a su escritorio para tomar algunos libros de la materia. Ese sin duda, no seria el trabajo final para aprobar química... Seria el trabajo final de su vida.

Que larga seria la tarde.

.

-"Actividad seis: ¿Las emociones tienen alguna relación con la química? Si o no. Fundamenta tu respuesta" -leyó Marinette jugando con su bolígrafo, balanceándolo un poco entre sus dedos -¿Alguna idea? Yo respondí a la anterior.

-Y yo la anterior a esa.

-Pero si hacemos cuentas, yo he respondido tres mientras que tu solo dos.

-¡Eran esquemas!

-¿Y eso que?

-Eran bastante grandes.

-Esas son excusas -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo altiva -Mis respuestas no son cortas, siempre intento detallarlas lo máximo posible y si contamos las palabras que has escrito tu y las comparamos con las mías, termino ganando y con creces. Así que repito: Tres a dos, es tu turno.

Adrien no logro contener la risa y asintió.

-Touche, mi lady. ¿Podrías repetirme la actividad?

Marinette asintió satisfecha y tomo la hoja blanca para volver a leer. Adrien lo medito un momento mientras acariciaba su barbilla. Haciendo de forma natural aquella típica pose pensativa e interesante, que en el era digna de aparecer como una de las portadas de esas revistas de moda para las que solía trabajar.

¿Por que tenia que ser tan condenadamente guapo? Sin duda el joven lograba cautivar a cualquiera, pero si lo pensaba bien, ella no se había enamorado de el solo por su rostro.

Lo que la había ganado era su actitud, su forma de ser. Tan caballero, tan dulce, tan amable... Tan perfecto.

¿Resultaba acaso asombroso que se hubiera enamorado locamente de él, solo por que le había dado su sombrilla? Tal vez si. Era raro y no lo negaba pero aquella tarde, bajo la lluvia, Adrien había intercambiado con ella esa sombrilla a cambio de su corazon.

-Si. Un ejemplo claro es el amor -respondió finalmente el rubio.

-¿Q-que?

Asustada, Marinette se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la esperanza de que él no la hubiera visto aún. ¿Porqué se había quedado mirándolo embobada?... Como antes.

-La respuesta a la actividad seis, "¿Las emociones tienen alguna relación con la química? Si o no. Explica por que"... -Al ver la confusión en la chica, Adrien continuo hablando -Veras, ¿Te ha pasado que cuando ves a una persona por primera vez, comienzas a sudar como nunca, tienes palpitaciones, tus manos tiemblan, te ruborizas y sientes ese cosquilleo en el estómago?

Marinette asintió entre nerviosa y avergonzada, imaginando que le faltaba mencionar: "Tartamudeas y comienzas a reírte de la nada"

-Bueno pues esto indica nada más y nada menos que aquella persona que esta frente a ti es químicamente tu media naranja. Es a quien has estado esperado por mucho tiempo. Esas sensaciones tienen su porque en fundamentos psicológicos y físicos que se van construyendo desde la niñez.

-¿E-enserio?

El rubio asintió y continuo explicándole mientras la chica, cada vez mas nerviosa iba aumentando la velocidad con la que jugaba el bolígrafo. Arriba y abajo, rápido, mas rápido, un poco mas rápido, hasta que...

El celular de Marinette comenzó a sonar y asustada la chica brinco en su asiento mientras sin quererlo, el bolígrafo se abría derramando gran cantidad de su tinta. Frustrada la chica dejo caer el objeto al suelo y Adrien al ver esto se agacho intentando levantarlo, sin saber que ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

Sus cabezas chocaron y Marinette se irguió frotándose adolorida mientras que Adrien, la imitaba no sin antes recoger el bolígrafo. Cuidándose de no ensuciarse las manos también con aquella tinta azul marino.

El celular dejo de sonar.

-Lo siento -dijo el.

-No yo lo siento.

-Sera mejor que lo tire, ha quedado inservible.

-Bien.

Adrien se levanto a tirar el bolígrafo en el cesto de basura y cuando iba de regreso, el celular volvió a sonar. Marinette nerviosa miro la pantalla y al ver que se trataba de Nathaniel decidió ignorarlo. El móvil se detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Tu novio? -pregunto Adrien secamente.

-N-no... Bueno, la verdad...

Otra llamada entro, interrumpiéndola.

-Si es el -aseguro el rubio con fastidio, confirmando lo que sospechaba. El pelirrojo era demasiado absorbente -¿Por que no le contestas?

-Sera mejor que no. Luego hablo con el.

-¿No temes que venga a tu casa?

-No lo haría, el sabe que no debe.

-¿Por que no?

-Mis padres aun no saben de el y acordamos no decírselos aun.

-Ya veo... -Adrien bajo la mirada al suelo mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, intentando contenerse para dejar el tema de aquella forma, no obstante, fue incapaz de lograrlo - ¿No piensas que te llama demasiado? Tal parece que te estuviera vigilando.

Marinette lo miro sorprendida, pero no por aquella afirmación. Lo que la sorprendía era la forma en la que lo había dicho. Esa molestia, incomodidad, ¿Tristeza?... En realidad no sabia ni como llamarle a la actitud que tenia el rubio.

-¿Vigilando? No para nada, Nathaniel no es así. El me llama por que me extraña pero me tiene mucho respeto y confianza. De verdad, no se de donde sacas esas ideas.

El rubio la miro fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, poniéndola nerviosa. Como si intentase verificar la veracidad de sus palabras, y al final simplemente sonrio. Sin embargo, no era una sonrisa sincera, Marinette lo pudo notar fácilmente.

-Eso me parece correcto, yo creo que el respeto y la confianza van de la mano con el amor, o al menos así es con el amor verdadero, claro, no con esa lujuria o capricho más común y efímero con el que lo confunden tantas personas. Amar a alguien significa quererlo como es, aceptarlo como es, desear que sean ellos mismos en lugar de tratar de cambiarlos para que encajen con la imagen que creemos debe tener la persona a la que amamos. Significa amarlos por lo que son y no a pesar de lo que son.

Marinette sintió como su corazon comenzaba a acelerarse.

Esas palabras, esa seguridad, esa voz... Esa intensidad al hablar, por alguna razón le había parecido que no estaba en compañía del joven modelo, si no que aquel que hablaba era el mismísimo Cat Noir, su compañero gatuno.

-Amar a alguien significa encontrar la perfección dentro de la imperfección de ambos.

Pronto el estomago se le contrajo y sus labios comenzaron a picarle ante aquella idea. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo actuaba como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro de ella. Destruyendo y alborotando todo a su paso.

Y no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta, de que sus labios buscaban atención. La confusión aquí era: ¿Atención de quien?... ¿De Adrien o Cat Noir?¿Del chico que tenia frente a ella o el chico de antifaz negro y traje de cuero? Aquel de quien no sabia ni quien era en la vida normal pero que, desde hace una semana, con el simple recuerdo de su sonrisa sentía que las piernas le fallaban.

Adrien frunció el ceño al ver que Marinette se estremecía.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette? -preguntó.

-¿Yo? Si ¿Por? -mintió ella colorada, consciente de que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos por si leía en ellos su emoción y adivinaba lo mucho que la habían afectado sus palabras.

¿La amaría alguien alguna vez de aquel modo, con tanta sinceridad? Le sorprendía que precisamente Adrien hubiera descrito el amor con las mismas palabras que hubiera elegido ella misma; y aun mas sorpresa le causaba, tener la seguridad de que Cat Noir comprendía tales ideales y pensaba igual.

Adrien le sonrio esta vez de forma sincera, y abrió la boca intentando hablar pero justo antes de poder pronunciar cualquier cosa, el sonido del celular le interrumpió. Marinette inquieta se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que llamo poderosamente la atención del chico y logro sonrojarlo.

Aquella imagen le había parecido sumamente adorable y al mismo tiempo, tentadora. Provocativa pero inocente, sensual pero infantil.

Sin embargo, aquella seductora acción se vio graciosamente estropeada al momento en que Marinette ya casi entrando en una crisis nerviosa por el contante ruido de su celular, se lavo la cara con las manos. Olvidando que estaban sucias.

Adrien abrió los ojos al instante de forma exagerada, casi como si se le fuesen a salir. Y luego, soltó una carcajada divertido. La chica lo miro extrañada sin entender el motivo de su risa, sin embargo al verse las manos todo tuvo sentido.

Asustada pego un grito imaginando su cara hecha un completo desastre y corrió al espejo para verse. Una vez que se miro, no pudo hacer mas que chillar avergonzada por su aspecto.

Tenia parte del el rostro teñido de azul... y rojo, gracias al potente sonrojo que nacía en sus mejillas.

Adrien dejando de reír se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta ella, luego saco un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio para que se limpiase.

Marinette miro recelosa el pequeño trapo blanco, con las iniciales "AA" grabadas en el... Insegura de aceptarlo. Comparando aquella situación con esa tarde lluviosa, cuando Adrien le había dado su sombrilla.

También había reído a carcajadas por un penoso incidente que había tenido. Y al igual que ese día, Marinette sentía como su corazon volvía a latir acelerado por el detalle tan caballeroso de su parte.

Sin duda no quería caer en el mismo error, pero tampoco quería ser grosera. Así que extendió lentamente su mano para tomarlo, pero antes de poder tocarlo ambos escucharon un fuerte alboroto en la calle.

Alarmados corrieron a ver de que se trataba. Descubriendo desde el balcón, que miles de gatos corrían por las calles en grupo, maullando mientras intentaban causar todo el alboroto posible y se mezclaban entre ellos de forma vertiginosa. Algunos claramente callejeros mientras que otros, eran gatos de casa.

¿Pero que estaba pasando?

"¿Un Akuma?" pensaron ambos preocupados.

Era claro que los ojos de aquellos mininos brillaban en color rojo de forma poco natural y si se les prestaba mas atención, parecían estar poseídos. ¿Por que otro motivo atacarían a la gente, entrarían a los locales y destruirían todo lo que estuviese a su paso?

-Tengo que irme -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Buscando el rostro del contrario.

-De acuerdo... -nuevamente sus voces sonaron a coro.

Adrien se rasco la nuca y Marinette comenzó a jugar con sus manos, ambos sonriéndose abochornados.

-Fue bueno venir, espero volver pronto -se despidió el rubio. Corriendo por sus cosas para después salir a toda prisa de la habitación y la casa de la jovencita.

Marinette ante aquello, se había despedido con un "Si hasta luego" y una vez sola había llamado a Tikki para comenzar con su transformación.

Era hora de ser Ladybug, sin importar que eso significara tener que volver a ver a Cat Noir.

París los necesitaba.

.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Habia sido la peor pregunta que Ladybug le había hecho a su enemiga. La cual resultaba ser una linda chica de cabello rubio vestida de gato.

Era casi como ver la versión femenina de Cat Noir pero en color blanco y con los ojos grises.

"A el..." Habia respondido, sonriendo traviesa. En ese instante llego Cat Noir, ubicándose junto a su compañera.

-¿De que me perdí, mi lady? -dijo el felino mirando a la rubia y poniéndose en guardia.

Aquella desconocida chasqueo los dedos y los pequeños gatos que se encontraban a su alrededor se lanzaron sobre Ladybug, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Mi lady! -grito Cat Noir asustado, intentando agacharse para ayudarla.

Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, ya que ante su propia sorpresa, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cascabel que se encontraba en su cuello y tiraba de el.

Laybug sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, sintiendo un agudo pinchazo en su interior al ver como la villana del día, sin decir nada iniciaba un apasionado beso con Cat Noir, quien totalmente rígido abría los ojos como platos. Con un creciente sonrojo en su rostro y las manos congeladas a sus costados.

Reaccionando de la peor manera, Ladybug se quito a los gatos furiosa y sin pensarlo, se lanzo sobre la otra chica. Terminando con aquel beso tan repentinamente como había empezado.

-¡Quita tus garra de el, gata!

Cat Noir asombrado a mas no poder, casi sentía como su quijada estaba a punto de caer al suelo. A juzgar por el rostro que tenia y aquella actitud, casi podía jurar que su hermosa compañera estaba... ¿Celosa?

El corazon le dio un vuelco. Ilusionado.

¿Seria posible? ¿Realmente Bugaboo podría estar celosa? La rabia que transmitían sus profundos ojos color zafiro y la fuerza tan exagerada con la que movía su yoyo le hacían creer que si.

Una brillante sonrisa se curvo en Cat Noir, con la felicidad brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo. ¡Le importaba! ¿Realmente le importaba? ¡No lo podía creer!

¡Que felicidad mas grande sentía! Y de pronto, su felicidad murió...

Murió al prestar atención por primera vez en la barbilla y las mejillas de Ladybug.

¿Acaso estaban teñidas de tinta color azul? ¡Si, así era!

De inmediato a su mente llego la imagen de Marinette, momentos antes del ataque... Esas manchas, eran las mismas.

Entonces... Eso quería decir que...

"¿Mi lady, es... Es Marinette?" pensó atormentado.

Sin darse cuenta retrocedió un par de pasos, completamente perdido de la realidad.

Comparando en su mente a la hermosa Franco-china con Ladybug. Esos ojos, ambos azules y grandes, ese cabello negro azabache, profundo como la noche, esa sonrisa resplandeciente, ¡Por dios incluso el peinado!

No cabía ninguna duda, era ella. Pero ¿Como pudo haber sido tan ciego?

¡Todo ese tiempo habían estado tan cerca! ¡Todo ese tiempo ella había estado sentada justo detrás de el!

¿Que clase de broma cruel era esa? ¿Acaso el destino estaba burlándose de el?

Tenia que ser asi, pues de otra forma Cat Noir no estaría viviendo aquello. No estaría completamente paralizado en medio de la calle y con el rostro deformado por la sorpresa, mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de apartarse de la chica que tenia frente a el.

La chica que tanto amaba, aquella que lo había rechazado en incontables ocasiones.

Aquella que ahora sabia... Era Marinette.

-¡Cat Noir, cuidado! -grito Ladybug alarmada al ver como con un simple chasquido, la chica disfrazada de gato blanco había ordenado a los gatos lanzarse sobre su compañera.

Sin embargo Cat Noir no se movió, no dijo nada, ni siquiera pestañeo... Únicamente continuo mirándola, con sus enigmáticos ojos felinos mas brillantes que nunca. Casi parecían estar llorosos.

A Cat Noir le pareció como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta, y los sonidos de su alrededor se redujeron a un mero murmullo sin sentido mientras su mirada se encadenaba con la de Ladybug, que no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Cat Noir fue tirado al suelo por los gatos mientras lo invadía una sensación de fatalidad y bajaba la vista. Inconscientemente, Cat Noir debió de contener la respiración unos segundos, porque de repente aspiró hondo, como si le faltara el aire.

De un segundo a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Se preguntaran: ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Por que arruino mi one-shot con este capitulo?**

 **Bueno, la verdad ni yo lo se :v**

 **Únicamente** **les diré que no puede resistirme a escribirlo, y una vez hecho ¿Por que no compartirlo? xD**

 **Este capitulo es Adrinette :) (Espero no haberlo hecho muy mal)**

 **Y bueno, si creen que no es buena idea seguir con la historia, por favor no duden en decírmelo. (Así borro este capitulo y lo dejamos solo como un one-shot)**

 **Ya por ultimo, contestare sus bellos reviews (Que no saben como me llenaron de ánimos y me alegraron el día):**

 **Aleyzha: Muchísimas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi humilde historia y encima de todo, dejarme un review. Espero que te guste la actualización y no te desilusione (Si no, dímelo con toda la confianza del mundo)**

 **YO LA GUEST:¡ Amiga preciosa! A ti ya te respondí por facebook pero de todas formas quiero darte las gracias por aquí. Eres una chica maravillosa que siempre me llena de ánimos y me apoya. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Y bueno, tus deseos fueron cumplidos: Subí un nuevo capitulo, esta vez Adrinette.**

 **Si llego a continuar con el fic, el próximo capitulo seria Ladrien y el ultimo Marichat. De verdad espero que te guste y no te desilusione. Besos bonita.**

 **MimichanMC: Me dio mucho gusto resivir tu review pues he leído algunos trabajos tuyos y créeme que no exagero cuando digo que me gustan muchísimo. De verdad, gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme tu huellita. Significo tanto. En fin, espero que te guste y no te desilusiones.**

 **Hana Captors: ¡Hey, hola de nuevo! A ti también ya te respondí por PM pero de todas formas quiero hacerlo también por este medio. Como te he dicho antes, te agradezco infinitamente tus correcciones con los nombres de los personajes (Ya quedo arreglado, según yo) y respecto a los capítulos, aquí esta el segundo. Me anime a escribirlo pero si tu sientes que no me quedo bien, puedes decírmelo con toda la confianza.**

 **El que lo leyeras, dejaras un comentario y PM... Te juro que me hizo muy feliz.**

 **Bueno, espero que te guste y no te desilusione y en caso de que continué con el fic, el siguiente capitulo seria Ladrien.**

 **Yume29: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme tu valioso comentario. ¿Subiré mas capítulos? Según yo no habría mas que uno, pero al final termine haciendo otro jeje xD Asi que, si lo continuo ya solo faltarían dos capítulos mas. (El siguiente seria Ladrien).**

 **Pero si crees que debería mejor dejarlo solo en el one-shot, dímelo por favor. Tu opinión es muy importante**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	3. Confusión

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Ladybug sabia que Cat Noir era importante para ella.

En el campo de batalla, el rubio jamas la abandonaba. Siempre hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos por ayudarla con sus habilidades, dándole ánimos cuando quería rendirse o le ganaba el pánico, siempre diciendo las palabras correctas para motivarla.

Cuidándola y poniendo en riesgo su propia vida por Francia...Y por ella

Mientras que fuera del campo de batalla, tristemente no podía negar que se había vuelto dependiente a su presencia. La simple idea de tener otro compañero que no fuera Cat Noir le parecía casi una blasfemia

Si... Ladybug sabia que Cat Noir era importante para ella, pero nunca antes había sido tan consiente de cuanto. Hasta el momento en que el profundo miedo de perderlo se apodero de ella.

Y no estaba hablando del duro golpe en la cabeza que había recibido ese día por parte de aquella villana, la cual se hacia llamar Chat blanc y resultaba estar locamente enamorada de el.

Y si, lo había dicho bien: Locamente.

En el fondo, horrorizada se había dado cuenta de que tenia miedo de perderlo pero no como un compañero o un amigo... Su peor miedo era perder el amor del rubio, aquel que tanto se esmeraba en demostrarle.

¡Dios, incluso pensarlo la sumergía en un espiral de agonía y deseperasion!

¿Cuando había comenzado a sentirse así? ¿Acaso Cat Noir había logrado remplazar el amor que sentía por Adrien? No, desgraciadamente aquella tarde conviviendo con el joven modelo se había dado cuenta de que seguía tan enamorada como el primer día en que lo había conocido.

Entonces, ¿Seria posible que estuviese enamorada de ambos? ¡No, no podía tener tan mala suerte! ¿Que clase de chica tiene una relación formal con alguien mientras esta enamorada no de uno, sino de dos chicos?

-¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi? -chillo Ladybug perturbada. Incapaz de olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos que atormentaba su corazon y su mente, incluso cuando seguía luchando con la rubia.

Entre ataques y defensas, la heroína de traje rojo y motas negras comenzó a buscar el objeto que portase el akuma de su enemiga. No tenia pendientes ni broches, ni collares o anillos.

En realidad, no cargaba con ningún objeto mas que aquellos listones anormalmente resistentes y que al parecer, lograban estirarse sin tener limite alguno.

Ladybug gruño frustrada, no podía creer que le costara tanto derrotar a una loca que manipulaba gatos callejeros y caseros, cuya única arma era un par de listones color rojo carmesí.

"¡Chat Blanc no seas tonta! Deja de jugar y quitale su Miraculous, solo así Cat Noir sera todo tuyo!" Escucho la rubia en su mente.

Confiada en si misma, dibujo una sonrisa y con una gracia casi celestial comenzó a ondear sus listones mientras daba piruetas, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos logro enredarse el pesado tubo que anteriormente había utilizado para dejar inconsciente a su amado. Apartándolo del juego.

Sin dejar de brincar como si se tratase de una bailarina de ballet y hacer complejos movimientos con sus listones, Chat Blanc ataco a Ladybug con sus listones. Manejándolos como si se tratasen de un par de brazos.

Sin duda, esa rubia era muy talentosa y se notaba que aquella cualidad no era simplemente cedida por el Akuma. No, resultaba muy obvio que ella debía entrenar muy duro día y noche para ser tan buena.

Ladybug frunció el ceño pensativa.

"Un momento... ¡Ya la recuerdo!" Grito en su mente, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Eres Dominique Fave-Dumont, la tres veces campeona de gimnasia rítmica! -exclamo mientras se agachaba de forma impresionante para esquivar uno de sus golpes con el tuvo de metal -O así era hasta hace tres meses, cuando Cat Noir y yo salvamos a tu entrenadora -continuo diciendo al tiempo que saltaba un par de veces. Evitando el listón libre

-¡Estas equivocada, bicho rojo!

-¡Claro que no! -grito indignada -Se había akumatizado por haber perdido frente al equipo que venia de Rusia -añadió logrando escabullirse mientras sacaba su yoyo, moviendolo a modo de que este lograra enredarse en uno de los listones. Específicamente en el que cargaba el tubo de metal.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Puede que tu salvaras a mi entrenadora ese día, pero Cat Noir fue quien me salvo a mi!

Ladybug hizo memoria mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas del yoyo. Consiguiendo hacer que la chica perdiera el control y el tubo cayera ruidosamente al suelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquella gata loca tenia razón... De alguna forma Cat Noir había logrado salvarla mas de una vez. Primero, la había rescatado de ser brutalmente golpeada por miles de "mazas" que le había lanzado aquella mujer al caer victima del akuma. Luego había evitado que fuera aplastada por los civiles que intentaban huir y finalmente, cuando se había torcido el tobillo, su compañero felino la había cargado en sus brazos. Llevándola hasta un lugar seguro.

-De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón y mi compañero te haya salvado... -admitió con molestia -Pero eso no significa que debas obsesionarte con el.

-¡No estoy obsesionada, estoy enamorada!

-¿Enserio? -el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz -¡Pues lamento romperte el corazon, pero Cat Noir no lo esta! -dijo Ladybug colérica. Intentando concentrar toda esa repentina furia y el creciente calor que recorría sus venas en tirar de su yoyo.

La rubia disfrazada de gato, frunció el ceño comenzando a molestarse por sus palabras. Haciendo un esfuerzo titanico para no soltar aquel listón, y para su desgracia fallando en el acto.

Un audible gruñido salio de Chat Blanc al perder una de sus armas.

-¡Tal vez no, pero yo le guste!

Ladybug sintió un golpe certero dentro de su estomago al escuchar aquella afirmación.

-¡No, tu nunca le gustaste! El solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber como héroe ¿Que tan difícil es para ti entenderlo? -grito alterada, rompiendo el estilete de la luminosa cinta roja que ahora tenia en su poder.

Rogando internamente que saliese la pequeña mariposa negra para terminar con aquello de una buena vez, sin embargo, destrozar la varilla de bambú no había ayudado en nada.

Torciendo la boca Ladybug tiro los restos inservibles.

-¡Si claro, solo estas celosa!

-¡No es verdad!

-El se va a enamorar de mi y no me importa la opinión de un bicho celoso.

-¡Por ultima vez: Deja de hacerte ilusiones sin sentido y ver cosas que no son! ¡Entiende que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con el!

Chat Blanc apretó sus manos con fuerza y la fulmino con la mirada, luego comenzó a mover peligrosamente la cinta que le quedaba en zigzag.

-Creo que tienes razón -dijo sorprendiendo a Ladybug -Mientras tu estés no tendré oportunidad con el... Es por eso que primero te quitare tu miraculous y después te exterminare -añadió ahora comenzó a ondear la cinta. Creando diseños en el espacio.

-Y dime, ¿También vas a quitarle su miraculous a Cat Noir? Si haces eso jamas volverás a verlo. El héroe de París desaparecerá para siempre.

-Si pero aun quedara el chico bajo la mascara, y para mi eso es mas que suficiente.

Dicho esto, sus vuelos en el aire dejaron de crear imágenes y se lanzaron contra la chica de coletas. Iniciando así con otra batalla.

Cat Noir por su parte, finalmente comenzó a despertar. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, con notoria dificultad.

Al intentar moverse, un inmenso dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza. Obligandolo a quejarse. Sin embargo, lo ignoro y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanto del suelo. Agradeciendo infinitamente no haber estado sometido por aquel montón de gatos.

Rápidamente, sus ojos felinos lograron ver la batalla entre aquella desconocida y su bella compañera Ladybug.

-Marinette... -murmuro sintiendo su corazon latir con tanta fuerza que por un momento temió que se le saliera del pecho.

Ahora entendía tantas cosas, ¡Que imbécil, que ciego, que torpe había sido! Era increíble como la verdad le había bailado desnuda frente a sus ojos durante tanto tiempo, y ni aun así había logrado verla.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al comprender que durante todo ese tiempo, no había estado sufriendo por dos chicas. Todos sus tormentos tenían un solo nombre, y ese era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la única chica de la cual se había enamorado y a la cual admiraba mas que nadie. Ladybug, su valiente y magnifica Ladybug. Tan única e inigualable.

Parpadeando repetidas veces, Cat Noir se convenció de que no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Si bien no podía negar que se moría de ganas por envolverla en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que ya era conocedor de su identidad secreta, confesar quien era el y sentirla estremecerse ante la sorpresa, ver su reacción y aclarar las cosas, pero también sabia que primero tenia que ayudar a Ladybug a terminar con aquel akuma... Lo que pasara después solo el tiempo lo diría.

Mirando mas atentamente a la rubia de ojos grises, Cat Noir logro finalmente recordarla.

Se trataba de aquella talentosa campeona de gimnasia rítmica, la cual había salvado hace casi un tres meses atrás, durante las competencias. Cuando Rusia se había llevado el oro.

Desde entonces, la chica se había esmerado en mostrar su admiración por el ayudándose de las redes sociales y las entrevistas a las que acudía, pero jamas se le habría imaginado que la chica sintiese algo por el .

Masajeando sus sienes en un pobre intento de calmar el dolor que casi lo estaba matando, intento pensar en donde podría encontrarse su akuma. La chica no poseía ningún accesorio, sus armas, el antifaz y el traje claramente habían sido cedidos. Se podría decir que lo único que le pertenecía era aquel listón rosado que sostenía su largo cabello en una elegante trenza francesa.

-¡Eso es! -dijo animado.

Aquel listón era lo único que desentonaba con su atuendo completamente blanco, ademas recordaba que aquel día, después de haberla llevado en brazos hasta un lugar fuera del peligro, ese mismo listón se le había caído al suelo y el se lo había devuelto al ver como intentaba tomarlo.

¿Seria posible que su akuma estuviese dentro de aquel objeto? Parecía bastante lógico si tomaba en cuenta que al parecer la chica estaba enamorada de Cat Noir.

Formando un plan en su cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia el par de chicas. Realmente esperaba no estar equivocado.

Entre tanto, Ladybug sintió como su torso era enrollado por la poderosa cinta de su enemiga, la cual sonrio satisfecha para luego acercarla de un fuerte tirón.

La chica de coletas había intentado resistirse pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

"¡Si, por fin! ¡El Miraculous sera mio!" grito extasiado Hawk Moth desde su escondite secreto.

-Es hora de saber quien eres, pequeña molestia -dijo Chat Blanc estirando una de sus manos para tomar los pequeños pendientes rojos con lunares negros que usaba Ladybug.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de alguien justo detrás de ella. Rápidamente giro tras de si, haciendo una elaborada pirueta que tenia como propósito darle una patada en el rostro a cualquiera que intentara interponerse en sus planes.

No obstante, aquel movimiento fallo y su pie fue detenido por una fuerte mano masculina.

Ladybug dejo de forcejear y Chat Blanc se sonrojo al ver que se trataba de Cat Noir.

El rubio sin apartar su intensa mirada felina de la joven con disfraz de gato soltó su pie y se acerco aun mas a ella una vez que esta lo bajo avergonzada.

"¿Que? No... ¡No lo hagas! ¡No dejes que te distraiga! ¡Toma el miraculous de Ladybug, no seas estúpida!" Comenzó a gritarle aquella voz.

Nerviosa Chat Blanc dio media vuelta, intentando obedecer con aquella orden pero le fue imposible al sentir como Cat Noir la tomaba del hombro y sin previo aviso la besaba en los labios.

El corazon de Ladybug se detuvo y su respiración comenzó a fallarle al ver aquello, sintiendo como su corazon era abofeteado por un guante lleno de agujas. Era increíble cuanto dolor podía causarle ver a su compañero besando a otra que no fuera ella, aun cuando el beso careciera de pasión y simplemente fueran sus labios estáticos sobre los de la rubia.

Chat Blanc por su parte, impresionada y con el corazon brincando de alegría soltó su cinta y cerro los ojos, perdiendo la fuerza de todo su cuerpo ante aquel simple contacto.

De pronto, ante la sorpresa de ambas, Cat Noir utilizo su mano libre para tirar del listón rosado. Desatando el brillante cabello de Dominique y destruyendo en cuestión de segundos aquel objeto. Y todo gracias a su poderoso "gataclismo"

Aquella esfera de energía negativa color negro que había invocado momentos antes, capaz de dar mala suerte y aniquilar cualquier objeto que tocara con esa mano después.

De inmediato, la tan esperada mariposa negra salio volando, desapareciendo con su presencia todo el poder de Chant Blanc y el desastre que había causado a su alrededor

Ante los hechos Ladybug reacciono de su trance y rápidamente se apresuro a capturar el akuma con su yoyo para después dejar libre a esa hermosa mariposa, ahora de color blanco. Purificada. Libre de maldad.

Mareada, Dominique retrocedió un par de pasos y callo al suelo sentada. Tocando su cabeza sin comprender donde estaba y que estaba haciendo momentos antes.

Cat Noir también sintió un fuerte mareo, usar su poder especial estando tan débil había sido muy arriesgado para su salud pero salvar París, y sobre todo... Salvar a su adorable bugaboo, lo valía. Ahora el único problema era que solo tenia cinco minutos antes de regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Que te parece mi lady? ¡Lo he logrado! Ha estado bien, ¿No? -preguntó él con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

Ladybug asintió entristecida de recordar la forma en que lo había logrado.

En ese instante fue cuando vio que caía un hilillo de sangre desde la cabeza de Cat Noir.

-¡Oh por dios, estás sangrando! -exclamo preocupada.

El rubio se tocó la herida y comprobó que era verdad.

-Oh si... Creo que ese golpe con el tubo fue demasiado fuerte para mi.

Furiosa Ladybug se giro a ver a la rubia que seguía tirada en el suelo, totalmente desorientada.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho?

-¿Q-que?

-¡Heriste a Cat Noir! ¡Lo heriste tan fuerte que esta sangrando!

-¿He sido yo? -preguntó Dominique con culpabilidad. Todavía incapaz de recordar cualquier cosa, y sintiéndose nerviosa de por primera vez ser consiente de la presencia de ambos héroes.

-¡Claro que has sido tu! ¿Y así dices amarlo? ¿Que clase de amor es ese?

-N-no... Yo...

-Espera, mi lady... Por favor tranquilízate. -intervino Cat Noir nervioso. Tomándola del hombro. Ladybug lo ignoro y se soltó de su agarre.

-Lo siento -murmuro Dominique con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Crees que un "lo siento" solucionara las cosas? ¡Eres una egoísta!

-Mi lady... Yo estoy bien, te lo juro.

-¿Como pudiste pensar que le gustabas a Cat Noir? ¡Quiero que te alejes de el! ¿Escuchaste?

-Pe-pero...Yo...Y-yo no...

-¡Pero nada!

Cat Noir miraba la escena estupefacto. No lograba entender la actitud de Marinette, es decir... de Ladybug. Solo una vez la había visto actuar de esa forma tan grosera e impulsiva.

Y al igual que aquella vez, con Lila Rossy, la bella joven italiana de largos cabellos castaños, los resultados habían sido exactamente los mismos.

Dominique se levanto del suelo y salio corriendo a toda velocidad con lagrimas en los ojos. La sorpresa, el miedo y los remordimientos formaban un nudo incomprensible de dolor para ella. Se sentía sumamente arrepentida de sus acciones, avergonzada de que Ladybug hablara sobre sus sentimientos ocultos por Cat Noir en plena calle y sobre todo, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo.

-Ladybug... ¿Por que hiciste eso? -inquirió el joven, esforzándose por salir de su sorpresa.

-No me digas que te molesta que le gritara a tu novia -respondió sin ser capaz de frenar su lengua. Sabia que debía callarse, que tal vez había sido muy cruel y que en realidad no era completamente la culpa de aquella chica, ya que había sido manipulada por Hawk Moth pero no había logrado evitarlo.

-¿Que dices? Mi lady... ¿Acaso... Acaso estas celosa?

Cat Noir no sabia si alegrarse de aquello o continuar viéndolo como una acción completamente innecesaria y demasiado cruel con la rubia. Finalmente opto por la segunda.

-¡Por su puesto que no! ¿Por que habría de estarlo? Te recuerdo que tengo novio, así que por mi, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana -respondió sin ocultar su furia.

Luego, ante la mirada de los pocos espectadores, Ladybug se marcho haciendo uso de su yoyo. Dejando de pie a Cat Noir, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Pasados varios segundos, el rubio desvió sus ojos hacia la dirección por donde había desaparecido Dominique. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

Si tan solo hubiese buscado otro método en lugar de haberla besado, quizá Marinette no habría sido tan grosera con ella. Todo era su culpa, que grave error...

Pronto, un sentimiento de molestia invadió su mente.

"Que curiosa eres Marinette, te molestas conmigo por besar a una chica para salvarla de un akuma... Pero tu todos los días te besas con tu novio frente a mis narices. Restregandome lo inalcanzable que eres para mi" pensó apretando sus puños. Sintiendo crecer su dolor en la cabeza por la rabia que sentía de recordar aquello.

El sonido de su anillo centelleando interrumpió su amargura. Asustado de saber que en cuestión de segundos volvería a ser Adrien comenzó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentando ignorar el ya insoportable dolor de su cabeza.

Buscando algún callejón para no ser descubierto.

Entre tanto... Hawk Moth, desde su escondite secreto cerraba su inmenso ventanal, sumergiéndose nuevamente entre las tinieblas. Jurando vengarse y obtener los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir. Así fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.

No se rendiría mientras le quedara vida.

Ladybug por su parte, corría sobre los tejados de aquella zona donde había ocurrido la pelea, buscando preocupada a Cat Noir. Arrepentida de haber permitido que sus celos la gobernaran. Y no por que realmente lamentara haberle dicho todo aquello a Dominique, ya que siendo completamente sincera, de haber podido le habría dicho cosas peores... Lo que si lamentaba era haber dejado malherido a su compañero gatuno.

¿Por que había sido tan torpe? ¿Por que lo había dejado solo? El chico se encontraba muy mal y había usado su "gataclismo" por lo que seguramente, le seria muy difícil irse a un lugar libre de curiosos antes de volver a ser un simple civil.

¿Y si lo descubrían? ¡Todo seria su culpa, por no haberle ayudado!

Angustiada acelero aun mas, buscando entre todas las personas que veía el rostro de Cat Noir. Hasta que a lo lejos, vio salir de un callejón a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse...

Adrien Agreste caminaba torpemente, sujetando su cabeza adolorido y por lo visto, incapaz de soportar su propio peso. Confundida y preocupada la chica se detuvo, debatiéndose entre la opción de seguir buscando a su compañero de batallas o ayudarle al joven modelo.

Aquellas dudas se desvanecieron al observar como el rubio se desplomaba en el suelo.

Solo esperaba que Cat Noir estuviera bien, jamas se perdonaría que le pasara algo o lo descubrieran.

Jamas se perdonaría haberle fallado.

.

Adrien se retorció un poco.

Rápidamente noto la comodidad en la que se encontraba envuelto y confundido intento abrir los ojos. Al lograrlo, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación.

La característica luz naranja que anuncia el atardecer se filtraba libremente por su ventana mientras que, sus ojos miraban a su alrededor. Intentando entender como había llegado allí.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido de un callejón que había encontrado para no ser descubierto...

-Tranquilo, estas a salvo... -escucho una voz decirle.

Un escalofrió lo hizo estremecerse al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¿Ladybug?... H-hola -saludó él nervioso.

¿Que hacia la chica en su habitación? ¿Acaso había regresado... por el? Un cálido sentimiento se alojo en su pecho pero rápidamente desapareció al imaginarse la posibilidad de que lo hubiese descubierto y ahora supiera que era Cat Noir.

-¿Como te sientes? -pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Yo?... Bien, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias...

Ella asintió, pero hizo una mueca al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su cabeza y su rostro.

-¿Si? ¿Seguro? La herida de tu cabeza todavía luce fatal...

-Seguro.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. No es tu culpa.

"Si lo es" Penso la chica, si no lo hubiese dejado irse de su casa o no hubiese tardado tanto en resolver el problema de aquel akuma, quizá nada le hubiese pasado.

-Pero sigues sangrando.

-Estoy bien.

-Estas muy débil.

-Solo un poco.

-Estas lleno de rasguños.

-No duelen.

-¿Y las mordidas de los gatos?

-Van curándose.

-Estas pálido.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

-Si lo que querías era recordarme lo lastimado que estoy, felicidades... Lo has logrado. Me estás deprimiendo

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo como algo comenzaba a ocurrir dentro de ambos. Era una especie de extraña conexión que iba más allá de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos anteriormente. Algo que la desarmó por completo.

Si, estaba asustada, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás ni posible escapatoria.

De nada servia negar lo que sentía, se había enamorado de Cat Noir... Pero también seguía enamorada de Adrien. Y para ella era un golpe tremendo ser consciente de eso.

¿Como es que había llegado a eso? Que desgracia mas grande.

Nerviosa, Ladybug giro tras de si para tomar algo del buro. Cuando se volvió, tenía vendas, esparadrapos, apósitos y una pomada en las manos.

Luego camino hasta el chico y tomo asiento a su lado, sobre la cama.

-¿Y eso?

-Y-yo, bueno... Lo compre -explico riendo nerviosa.

-¿De verdad? No debiste molestarte.

-No, no es ninguna molestia. Ahora... Voy a curarte... -repuso ella con tono amable.

Adrien se sonrojo y no pudo evitar mirarla embelesado, Marinette con el traje de Ladybug lucia excepcionalmente hermosa al ser bañada por aquella luz. Sus brillantes ojos azules eran hipnóticos, su afrutado aroma inundaba todos sus sentidos, y su dulce voz lo hacia estremecerse... Toda ella era perfecta. Simplemente no podía quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza.

Ladybug, al notar la profundidad de aquellos encantadores ojos verde esmeralda sobre su persona comenzó a temblar y sentía los inicios de una fuerte crisis nerviosa, así que intentando mantener la calma y no decir o hacer alguna tontería, alargó la mano se concentró en comenzar a curarlo mientras que él, seguía concentrado en ella.

Sus largos dedos, desgraciadamente cubiertos por el traje, le extendían con sumo cuidado la crema sobre las heridas. Colocando uno que otro apósito donde lo consideraba necesario.

Después se inclinó más para estudiar el corte que tenía en su cabeza. Parecía sentirse muy culpable.

-Por ahora solo voy a desinfectar, ponerte un apósito y vendarte pero debes ir al doctor para que te sanen correctamente y te saquen algunas placas.

-No, con esto es suficiente.

-Pero podría ser peligroso.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es, te desmayaste. Podrías tener alguna contusión.

-Pero...

-Adrien, por favor... Te lo pido, no seas necio.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, el chico acepto. Era imposible negarse a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, sobre todo si lo hacia mirándolo de aquella manera tan suplicante.

-Y dime... ¿Como es que te paso esto?

Adrien la miro sorprendido. Sabiendo que aquella pregunta solo podía significar una cosa, Ladybug aun no sabia que el era Cat Noir. Para su propia sorpresa, mas que aliviado se encontraba un poco desilusionado.

-En realidad... La culpa fue mía. Cuando supe que había un nuevo villano atacando París quise ir a ver a la fantástica Ladybug en acción.

Ella torció la boca. No recordaba haberlo visto. De igual forma no dijo nada y le resto importancia, después de todo... ¿Que tanta atención podía prestarle realmente a su alrededor mientras luchaba? Sobre todo considerando que aquella pelea había sido una de las peores que había tenido.

-Oh Adrien, yo... Y-yo lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Me siento fatal.

-Pero no tienes por que. Mereció la pena verte derrotar a esa chica.

El rostro de Ladybug se ensombreció por la tristeza.

-No se de que hablas, al final no fui yo quien la derroto -dijo con amargura.

Adrien se abofeteo mentalmente por lo que había dicho. ¿En que diablos había pensado al decir aquello? ¿Por que había sido tan torpe?

-Ehhm... Ladybug...

-¿S-si?

-No te he dado las gracias por ayudarme.

Ella le sonrio levemente.

-No... No, ni lo hagas -repuso comenzando a vendar la herida de su cabeza. Y mientras lo hacia, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

El chico tragó saliva para contenerse y no besarla. Recordando que en esos momentos era Adrien y si para Cat Noir hacer aquello era irrespetuoso, para el resultaba ser cien veces peor.

Vuelta tras vuelta, la chica enrollo su cabeza cuidadosamente, con el pulso acelerado y las manos temblorosas al sentir la intensa mirada del joven modelo.

Nerviosa se mordio el labio inferior mientras finalmente sujetaba los vendajes , haciendo sin desearlo aquel esto tan condenadamente seductor para el chico, quien sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo agarró su mano para tener toda su atención.

-Ladybug... ¿Te... Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

La heroína lo miro extrañada.

-¿S-si?

-A ti... ¿Te gusta Cat Noir?

Ella palideció.

-¿Q-que?

-¿Te gusta Cat Noir? -repitio.

-Y-yo, yo... No.. Si... digo... ¿Que? No te entiendo... Es decir, si te entiendo pero no entiendo... A ti, la pregunta, no tu, tu pregunta.

Adrien se sintió sumamente nervioso y temeroso al no lograr comprender lo que significaba todo aquello.

-De acuerdo, cambiare mi pregunta... ¿Tu.. Sientes algo por Cat Noir mas allá de la amistad?

Ladybug entreabrió la boca furiosamente sonrojada y se quedó sin respiración. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera especial sin darse cuenta, mas concentrada en intentar inútilmente responder aquella pregunta.

Al no lograrlo, tímidamente bajo la mirada a sus manos, las cuales no dejaban de moverse nerviosas.

Adrien sonrio radiante, tomando aquello como una respuesta mas que afirmativa. Ahora estaba convencido de que ella sentía la misma atracción que lo estaba consumiendo a él. El mismo amor que lo atormentaba noche y día.

-El también te ama.

-N-no, espera...

-No tienes una idea de cuanto te adora.

-A-adrien, no es lo que piensas, y-yo, yo no...

-Ladybug... Tengo, tengo que decirte algo importante -la interrumpió acercándose a donde ella estaba, de manera que Ladybug pudo sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo masculino, penetrando en su propia piel.

Tratando de ignorar sus crecientes nervios, Adrien la miro a los ojos con decisión. Habia llegado el momento de confesarle a Marinette quien era en realidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiese continuar, los pendientes de la chica comenzaron a sonar, avisándole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de volver a ser Marinette. Así que se levanto de la cama como resorte y fue directo hasta la ventana.

-Lo siento... Debo, debo irme...

-¿Que? No espera...

Adrien la siguió rápidamente, deteniéndola de la mano al ver como se disponía a irse.

-Mi lady... Por favor, no te vayas.

-Adrien, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme... Buenas noches.

-¿Buenas noches? -repitió frustrado.

-Buenas noches -insistió ella soltándose de su agarre.

Ladybug no esperó ni un segundo más para irse con la ayuda de su yoyo, lanzandolo con tanta ímpetu como pudo. Al rubio eso le pareció el equivalente a una bofetada y desilusionado regreso a su cama.

Bien... No había podido decirle quien era, pero al menos ya sabia que Marinette sentía un poco de amor por su versión felina, ahora era el turno de Cat Noir descubrir lo que pensaba la hermosa jovencita de su versión civil.

Pero... ¿Y si no sentía nada?

Sonriendo torcidamente, Adrien se prometió ahora mas que nunca no rendirse. Si su bella bugaboo no sentía nada por su versión civil tendría que esmerarse en ganar su corazon. Lucharía por estar a su lado, aun cuando tuviese que pasar por encima de Nathaniel.

-¿Se puede saber a ti que te pasa? -pregunto Plagg al ver la malicia en los ojos de su portador.

-Nada Plagg, nada... -murmuro animado.

Nada lograría separarlo esta vez de Marinette, ni siquiera ella misma.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Wow, no saben lo impresionada que estoy conmigo misma, ¡Estoy publicando como un rayo! Es tan raro jajaja, sobre todo considerando que en otros fics que tengo a veces tardo hasta 6 meses por actualización :v**

 **Vean, subí el capitulo 2 el día viernes 29 de Septiembre y ahora, estoy actualizando el domingo 01 de Octubre ¡Hay, que maravilla!**

 **Oh si, este fic no sufre de ese problema tan común en mi de "los 6 meses" pues la verdad estoy muy inspirada. Y si ya tengo el capitulo listo ¿Para que hacerlos esperar innecesariamente? ¡Mejor lo subo ya!**

 **Este capitulo fue parte LadyNoir y parte Ladrien... El siguiente seguro tendrá un poco de Adrinette y claro, Marichat.**

 **(Espero que sea el ultimo pero la verdad no lo se, eso si... Tratare de no extenderme de mas para no volver tediosa la historia)**

 **Por que si, gracias a ustedes gente preciosa, me decidí a terminar con el fic ¡Mil gracias por los ánimos y las bellas palabras!**

 **Espero que les guste la actualización, al menos un poco... Mínimo un poquito. Y si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato.**

 **PD: La batalla me costo bastante pero espero que no me haya quedado taaaaaaaaaan mal.**

 **Ya por ultimo, contestare sus valiosos reviews (Que jamas me cansare de repetirlo: Me animan a seguir escribiendo y me alegran el día. Me hacen muy, muy feliz):**

 **Dicen por ahí: De acuerdo, lo admito: Actualice rápido por el profundo terror a la tabla xD jajaja gracias nena linda, me alegra tenerte por aquí. Ver tus 2 reviews me gusto mucho, y no sabes como te agradezco el que te molestaras en entrar a mi fic, leerlo y dejarme tus valiosos reviews. Eres un amor, ojala te guste el capitulo 3.**

 **HalfBlood99: Tus deseos son mis ordenes xD Continuare con el fic hasta el final, y todo gracias a sus opiniones. Te agradezco el que te tomaras el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejarme tu huellita. Ojala no te desilusione y se de tu agrado la nueva actualización.**

 **ParkJeBin1203: Menos mal que lo aclaraste, ya estaba comenzando a buscar donde esconderme jejeje... Me alegra mucho que te este gustando mi humilde fic, ¿Como reaccionara Marinette al saber que Adrien es Cat Noir? ¿Le dará una oportunidad? ¿Que pasara con Nathaniel? ¿Y con Chant Blanc? Descubrelo pronto, en el próximo capitulo de "Who cares mon amour"...**

 **(Jajaja, dime la verdad ¿Lo leíste como comercial? Si no es así, he fallado en la vida xD) Pero bueno, en verdad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 3 y no sabes como te agradezco el haberme leído y que me dejaras tu opinión. Gracias a ustedes me decidí a continuar.**

 **Ladyaqua198: ¡Tu review me gusto muchísimo! :D jejeje... A ver, veamos: Primero, me alegra infinitamente que te gustara el primer capitulo, y sobre tus dudas, prometo aclarar mejor ese punto en el próximo capitulo (Pero igual te explicare un poquito por aquí cual se supone que era mi idea) Marinette estaba muy enamorada de Adrien y se sentía atraída por Cat Noir, pero algo dentro de ella (Algo así como una corazonada) le hacia sentir que ambos se parecían demasiado. Osea, su parte consciente no sabe que son la misma persona pero inconscientemente (Muy, muy, muy en el fondo :v) algo lo intuye.**

 **¿Y por que aceptar a Nathaniel? Es tonto pero lo hizo para marcarse una distancia con Adrien y Cat Noir, algo así como ponerse un limite a ella misma, obligarse a reprimir sus sentimientos para no dañar a su novio. En pocas palabras: Nathaniel es la única barrera que tiene para no ceder a sus sentimientos con "ambos" rubios.**

 **Jajaja si, a mi siempre me causa gracia que no se den cuenta de quienes son en la vida normal, ¡Es que es tan obvio! Siempre digo: ¡Fuck Adrien, mira las coletas! ¡Las malditas coletas! Pero no, simplemente no. xD**

 **Si yo en un principio cuando visualice la historia me imagine un Marichat pero con forme avanzo la historia decidí mejor un Ladrien. ¿Y por que? Bueno, quiero llevar el fic a un buen ritmo pero no acelerarlo demasiado, y sentía que el personaje de Adrien necesitaba tener algo que lo alentara a luchar por su lady, ademas en estos momentos, después de los besos de Cat Noir con Dominique... Bueno, dejemos que se calme un poco :v**

 **Tu idea sobre lo que trataba este capitulo "Ladrien" fue bastante acertada y si, habrá una platica sobre aquel beso "LadyNoir" pero eso sera, en el próximo capitulo ;)**

 **Un millón de gracias por tus halagos, me alegra que disfrutes de la lectura. Espero no desilusionarte y que también te guste este capitulo :D**

 **¡Tu huellita es muy importante para mi!**

 **PD: Claro que si, habrán mas escenas de celos pero esta vez sera el turno de Adrien sufrir un rato. Ya aquí Ladybug se la paso muy mal por su culpa xD También estoy trabajando en un fic de Felix con Bridgette, el cual espero no salga tan mal. No se, si me animo ya lo veras por aquí :p**

 **Deidydbz: ¡Yo te apoyo! Chat debe luchar por su lady xD Aquí lista la actualización, espero que te guste y no te desilusione. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic y dejarme un comentario. ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Hana Captors: Espero haber logrado cumplir con tus expectativas en el ataque gatuno, o al menos haberlo hecho interesante y que no te dejara fría xD (No de verdad, espero no haber fracasado en la batalla contra Chat Blanc ¡Me costo mucho! Y no quede totalmente satisfecha)**

 **Y que bueno que te gusten los celos de Adrien por Marinette con Natheniel, por que el próximo capitulo tendrá mucho de eso :v ¡Apenas viene el sufrimiento del pobre! Y si, yo también ya quiero comenzar con el capitulo Marichat. ¡Amo esa pareja!**

 **Sobre si es el próximo el ultimo capitulo... Pues si, yo espero que si pero trato de llevar las cosas a un ritmo correcto. No acelerado ni lento. Por lo cual cabe la mínima posibilidad de falten otros dos capítulos (Pero repito: Yo espero que no)**

 **¿Ladybug descubriendo a Adrien por su pañuelo? Esa es una buena idea, la tomare muy en cuenta. No sabes la dicha que me da que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que también sea de tu agrado este :D Realmente espero no decepcionarte.**

 **Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y dejarme tu valioso comentario. Lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Arconte Soleil: ¡Que alegría que este gustando! Y por supuesto que seguiré con el fic, todo gracias a sus bellos comentarios. Te agradezco infinitamente el haberte tomado la molestia de entrar a mi fic, leerlo y encima de todo dejarme tu huellita. Tu opinión vale mucho para mi. Ojala que te guste el capitulo y no te desilusione, saludos a la bella Panamá desde México ;) ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Marlu Collins: Pues gracias a sus comentarios, he decidido no borrarlo y seguir con el fic. Tienes razón, no seria justo para nadie borrarlo. Espero que te guste esta actualización y no te defraude, en verdad. Gracias por leer mi humilde fic y tomar un poco de tu valioso tiempo para dejarme tu opinión. Me has animado muchísimo.**

 **Lita: ¡Me alegro que te guste! Ojala y siga siendo así, te doy las gracias de todo corazon por comentar mi humilde historia. Significa mucho el que te tomaras un poco de tu tiempo para leer mis ideas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **DanSpyLinx: ¿De verdad? ¡Pues muchas gracias! ¡Me da tanto gusto que fuera de tu agrado la historia! Gracias a sus comentarios decidí seguir con el fic y darle un final. Ojala te guste el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar. Espero no fallarte. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Serena Saori: Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, dejarme un comentario y sobre todo, haberlo añadido a tus favoritos. Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta como va avanzando la trama y espero no fallarles, espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos en la próxima ;)**

 **Guest: ¡Claro que si! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario. De corazon, espero que te guste la actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Monkeyd95: Tienes toda la razón, si lo continué ahora lo acabo. Me alegra que te gustara mi humilde fic, y te prometo dar todo de mi por que el final sea de tu agrado. Espero que el capitulo te guste y no te te aburra o te defraude. Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y tomarte la molestia de regalarme un comentario. Tu huellita me ayudo no sabes cuanto a decidir seguir con el fic. ¡Nos leemos en el capitulo 4!**

 **Katsa Graceling: Claro que si, continuare. ¿No te gusta "Ladrien"? Bueno creo que tal vez sea por que es una pareja un poco mas floja a las demás, es decir... Ladybug esta enamorada de Adrien y al verlo sigue siendo tímida y torpe, mientras que Adrien al también estar enamorado de Ladybug y no expresar la seguridad de Cat Noir se vuelve mas tímido. (O bueno, eso digo yo xD) En fin, gracias por leer mi humilde fic y dejarme tu valiosa opinión. Ojala te guste y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, el cual ya tendrá Marichat.**

 **Darkdan-sama: Pues tus deseos son mis ordenes, listo el capitulo juzgar por la inspiración que me cargo, seguro el 4 saldrá también muy rápido. Espero que te guste la actualización y no te desilusione. Tu comentario sobre Nathaniel me dejo pensando, y si tienes razón, tomare muy en cuenta los sentimientos de el. Un millón de gracias por haber leído mi humilde fic y tomar un pedacito de tu tiempo en dejarme tu importante opinión. ¡Nos leemos en el capitulo 4 pronto, muy pronto!**

 **Starless Moon: Pues me alegra saber que no lo arruine, uno de mis mayores temores es estropear una buena idea (Te confieso que incluso en este capitulo temo haber fallado jeje) Gracias a sus valiosos comentarios, decidí seguir con el fic hasta el final. No sabes como te agradezco tu review, me animo muchísimo. Espero de todo corazon que te agrade la actualización y nos leemos pronto en el capitulo 4.**

 **DairaB: Muchas gracias tomarte la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y dejarme tu review, me animaste a no abandonarlo. Y te prometo darle un final, espero no fallarte y que siga gustándote como avanza todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Karla Melissa: Un millón de gracias por todas aquellas bonitas palabras que escribiste en tu review, te confieso que desde que recibí tu comentario me decidí a continuar con la historia. Me emociono mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo 2 y no sabes como espero que también te guste el 3, enserio espero no desilusionarte. Nuevamente agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon tu lectura y tu review. Significo tanto para mi. Así como estoy de inspirada seguro que no tardo mucho en actualizar asi que nos leemos muy pronto en el capitulo 4 ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	4. La misma persona

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Adrien sabia que cuando realmente lo deseaba podía ser un chico encantador...

Podía ser romántico, atento, simpático, detallista y coqueto, siempre que tuviera a la persona correcta que lo motivara a ser todo aquello, y un poco mas. Aquella chica que fuese capaz de hacerlo soñar incluso con los ojos abiertos.

¿Y como lo sabia? Cat Noir se lo había demostrado en varios ocasiones, mientras intentaba cautivar a Ladybug.

O mejor dicho: Marinette, la única que había logrado aquella complicada hazaña.

¿Habia sido inútil esmerarse tanto? En el pasado creía que si, que no había sido mas que un chico tonto enamorado que solo conseguía fastidiarla. Sin embargo, después de aquella tarde, cuando Ladybug lo había rescatado y llevado a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que quizá no había hecho las cosas tan mal. Esos ojos se lo habían dicho.

Una semana había pasado desde aquello y aun recordaba perfectamente cada milímetro de su rostro iluminado por el sol y esos bellos ojos, color azul zafiro, tan puros y llenos de amor.

No eran ideas suyas, finalmente Cat Noir había logrado enamorar a Ladybug, sin embargo, ahora había llegado el momento de que Adrien cautivara también el corazon de Marinette.

Pero primero, tenia que apartar al malnacido de Nathaniel de Marinette.

Su Marinette...

Con aquella idea en su mente, Adrien sentía como la sangre le hervía de rabia mientras que, sin molestarse en disimular, observaba a la pareja desde su asiento al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo cariñosamente la besaba en los labios.

Marinette por su parte, con los ojos cerrados correspondía sin muchos ánimos a los besos de Nathaniel, intentando imaginarse a Cat Noir en su lugar, forzándose a sentir aquella comezón en su corazon. Todo de manera inútil.

Ni era Cat Noir quien la besaba, ni era Nathaniel quien tenia la capacidad de causar aquellos placenteros malestares en ella.

Repentinamente, la chica sintió la intensa mirada de alguien sobre su persona y nerviosa abrió los ojos, buscando al responsable a pesar de no ser capaz de romper con el ahora mas posesivo contacto de su novio.

El corazon se le detuvo y sintió como la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies al descubrir que se trataba de Adrien, quien simplemente continuo mirándola con una expresión seria en sus ojos. Estremeciéndose la chica se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de permanecer a simple vista frío e imperturbable, había algo en su mirada que le resultaba amenazante... Casi peligroso.

Marinette intento forzarse a cerrar los ojos para no verlo mas pero le fue imposible. Era como si estuviese atrapada y sin salida en un poderoso hechizo que cada vez se le hacia mas difícil resistir. Pronto al no poder soportar mas aquello, Marinette termino con el beso con tanta desesperación que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que para hacerlo, había empujado a Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos que hasta ese entonces mantenía cerrados y la miro confundido, esperando alguna explicación por aquella extraña acción.

Marinette cada vez mas nerviosa tartamudeo alguna excusa incompresible, intentando que sus ojos no la traicionaran buscando el rostro de Adrien. Fallando un par de veces y logrando solo empeorar la situación al notar que cínicamente, el rubio seguía mirándola. Esta vez, con marcado interés.

Nathaniel sin poder comprenderla pero imaginando que quizá se había excedido y la había besado con demasiado esmero en publico , avergonzandola o haciéndola sentir incomoda, decidió mejor dejar el tema de lado y olvidarlo. Después de todo, Marinette había resultado ser muy tímida con las muestras de afecto.

-Hermano, si la sigues viendo así podrías tener problemas con Nathaniel -le aconsejo Nino, que en algún momento había llegado a su lado y tomado asiento.

Adrien tuvo deseos de responderle un "¿Crees que me importa?" pero controlo su mal humor y sin decir nada se acomodo correctamente en su lugar.

-Ella te gusta mucho ¿Verdad? -pregunto Nino confidencialmente.

-No -dijo el rubio -Es...

-¡Oh por favor, Adrien no soy estúpido! Se te nota a kilómetros.

-No me dejaste terminar, Nino.

El chico de gafas dándole la razón le hizo un ademan, animándolo a continuar.

-Es mucho mas que eso.

Nino arqueo una ceja sin comprender a que se refería.

-Estoy enamorado de Marinette -dijo al fin, mientras el rostro de su amigo se deformaba dramáticamente por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Que dices?! -grito a todo pulmón, levantándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Entre ellos, Marinette...

Al notar la atención de la jovencita, Adrien miro con reclamo a Nino y este comenzó a reír nervioso. Volviendo a sentarse con las escandalosas risas de Chloe y Sabrina como fondo.

-Lo siento... Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Me doy cuenta.

-Pero... ¿Y la chica de quien decías estar profundamente enamorado?

Adrien suspiro entristecido.

-Era ella Nino, siempre ha sido ella.

El rostro de Nino nuevamente mostró sorpresa pero antes de poder soltar un grito y levantarse, Adrien se apresuro a rogarle que guardara silencio.

-¡Ahora entiendo por que no me podías decir quien era! -Adrien asintió -Entonces era por eso que te afecto tanto hace dos semanas, cuando dieron el anuncio -dijo pensativo, ahora comprendiendo todo -¿Y que harás? No puedes interponerte en una relación, eso esta mal.

-Lo se Nino pero para mi eso no importa. Soy egoísta y por estar con Marinette estoy dispuesto a caer hasta lo mas bajo.

-Estas grave -dijo sonriendo. Adrien correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Y necesitare que me ayudes con algo.

Nino tuvo la corazonada de que todo aquello le iba a traer demasiadas complicaciones pero de igual forma escucho su plan con atención y acepto. Tal vez todo aquello estaba mal y cabía la enorme posibilidad de que no funcionara, pero Adrien era su mejor amigo y siempre lo había apoyado.

Ahora era su turno de ayudarlo, de mostrarle su apoyo. Y no podía fallarle.

.

-¿Una salida de parejas? -pregunto Alya mirando extrañada a su novio después de que el chico hubiese soltado aquella idea.

-Genial ¿No? -dijo el moreno sonriendo nervioso, mostrando cada uno de sus blancos dientes en una expresión acartonada y forzada.

-Bueno por mi esta bien, pero... ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos? -pregunto la joven a Marinette y Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo animado acepto reafirmando el abrazo en el que tenia envuelta a Marinette, quien por su parte también accedió sin mucho interés. Mas concentrada en ignorar la presencia de Adrien.

Intentando no levantar la mirada del suelo por temor a encontrarse con aquellas hipnóticas esmeraldas que casi podía jurar, seguían sobre ella. Las sentía quemandole a distancia, sofocándola y poniendo a prueba toda su resistencia para no salir corriendo a su casa como una loca... Otra vez.

-¡De acuerdo, entonces que así sea! -dijo Alya animada. Su alegría pronto se vio eclipsada al recordar la presencia del rubio y fue reemplazada por un sentimiento de incomodidad -Eh, bueno... Adrien...

-No te preocupes Alya, yo también iré.

-¿Que? ¡No! -grito Marinette alarmada.

Todos la miraron impresionados, menos Adrien que sonrio un poco divertido por el pánico de la franco-china, la cual comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-Qui-quiero decir, no, no puedes venir con nosotros...

-¿Enserio? -pregunto el -¿Por que no?

-Pues, pues por que... Por que es una cita, ¡Exacto! Es una cita de parejas y...

-¿Y crees que no tengo a nadie para invitar? -pregunto Adrien mirándola con atención.

Marinette se paralizo y sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho tragó saliva, demasiado aturdida para responder o para darse cuenta del modo en que Adrien escrutinaba ahora su rostro.

Imaginar al rubio en medio de una cita romántica era un duro golpe para su cerebro y su corazon.

-¡Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras novia! -comento Nathaniel inocente.

-No lo es, solo es una chica encantadora a la cual he tenido muchas ganas de ver- apareció un destello de humor en su voz al ver como con aquellas palabras la perturbada chica reaccionaba envuelta en un aura de molestia -Supongo que ahora si cumplo con los requisitos para ir, ¿Verdad Marinette?

Ella no respondió nada, solo asintió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y brillaban con reflejos acerados.

Adrien apenas y pudo reprimir una carcajada de alegría. Marinette estaba celosa y se podía observar fácilmente por como mantenía los puños cerrados con fuerza y las mejillas coloreadas de furia.

La chica por su parte casi no podía controlar su mal humor. ¿Quién seria aquella chica y cuánto tiempo hacía que la conocía? Con impaciencia, intentó hacer a un lado el asunto de su mente. ¿Por qué estaba interesada en la persona que llevaría? Después de todo, debía recordar que no eran nada y nunca lo habían sido.

Pero... ¿Quién sería? "Una chica encantadora" había dicho. ¿Acaso hablaba de aquella desconocida a la que había preferido en su lugar? Aquella que le había confesado a Nino hace un mes y medio atrás que estaba profundamente enamorado.

¡Que "fantástica" vida amorosa tenia! Primero Cat Noir besaba a esa gata loca frente a ella y ahora Adrien le presentaría a la chica de sus sueños.

Entristecida bajo la mirada al suelo.

Enamorarse de aquel par de rubios era una pesadilla. Todo eso era una pesadilla.

Alya notando el humor de su mejor amiga prefirió no ahondar en el tema y cambiar la conversación, Nino le siguió la corriente y Adrien por un momento también lo intento, sin embargo le fue imposible seguir fingiendo interés al ver como Nathaniel besaba la frente de Marinette para luego buscar sus labios.

Sin poder contenerse a una demostración de afecto mas, los interrumpió llamando a la chica. Nathaniel se detuvo y ella lo miro de vuelta. Todavía con rencor.

-Recuerda que aun tenemos el trabajo de química pendiente -explico al tener todas las miradas sobre el.

Alya comenzando a comprender la situación sonrio un tanto burlesca.

-Ah si... Hoy no Adrien, tengo que ayudar a mis padres a...

-Por favor Marinette... -dijo acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro. El leve contacto les quemo la piel y despertó la inquietud en ambos corazones -Sabes que mi padre no siempre me permite faltar a mis deberes o llegar tarde, ya le he avisado y si me retracto una sola vez ya no va a confiar en mi palabra.

-Pero, no pue...

-Si quieres yo hablo con ellos y cuando terminemos les ayudo a limpiar, cerrar o algo.

-Pero...

-Ten piedad, por favor -dijo de forma suplicante. Luciendo tan desvalido que por un momento Marinette se sintió tan sofocada que no pudo articular palabra. Acción que Adrien aprovecho a su favor -Muchas gracias Marinette, eres maravillosa.

La chica se sonrojo ante el halago, por alguna razón aquel "Eres maravillosa" le había sonado muy diferente a todos los dichos anteriormente por el rubio.

Poco a poco todos se despidieron para irse, Alya le dio un abrazo a Marinette prometiendo llamarla luego mientras que Nino se despedía también de Adrien, murmurándole que fuese cuidadoso con lo que hacia, luego Nathaniel se inclino para besar a Marinette en los labios pero la chica a ultimo segundo giro el rostro riendo nerviosa. El beso únicamente toco su mejilla.

Adrien satisfecho de aquella escena dibujo una sonrisa y se despidió con un ademan del pelirrojo y la chica de gafas. Marinette no tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto le había encantado ver aquel rechazo.

Una vez solos, el par de jóvenes se sumergió en un incomodo silencio que duro solo hasta que la chica, después de soltar un pesado suspiro le pidió que la siguiera. Adrien sin decir nada le obedeció y sin previo aviso le quito la mochila que cargaba.

-¿Q-que, que haces?

-Llevo tu mochila.

-¿Y como por que?

-Por que soy un caballero, mi lady.

-¿Un caballero? -repitió Marinette con torpeza. Sintiendo un escalofrió al escucharlo llamándola "Mi lady" de aquella forma tan galante, tan segura... tan Cat Noir.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? -Ella no respondió y prefirió seguir caminando, a su lado el joven la miraba con alegría por el pequeño sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas -Por lo visto si, entonces creo que tendré que esforzarme un poco mas para demostrártelo.

Dicho esto le ofreció su brazo de forma cortés. Marinette lo miro impresionada y su sonrojo creció.

-¿Q-que?

-¿Cruzamos juntos, mi lady?

-No, no Adrien, no es...

-¿Necesario? -completo la frase por ella -Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo.

Torpemente la chica lo tomo del brazo y juntos cruzaron la calle mientras ella no dejaba de repetirse que todo aquello era incorrecto, demasiado incorrecto.

Una vez frente al edificio donde vivía la chica al rubio se apresuro a abrirle la puerta de la panadería, haciéndole una leve reverencia para que pasara. Marinette cada vez mas sorprendida de su actitud entro esta vez sin protestar o preguntar.

¿Que le estaba pasando? Si bien Adrien era un chico amable aquello era excesivo, era un comportamiento que solo había visto antes en algunas películas antiguas y en su compañero gatuno.

" Y pensar que esto solo es el comienzo, bugaboo" pensó divertido el rubio de verla en los principios de una de sus bien conocidas crisis nerviosas.

Después de saludar a los padres de Marinette, ambos jóvenes subieron hasta la habitación de la chica donde ella discretamente abrió la pequeña bolsa que siempre solía cargar, dejando salir a Tikki que sin dudarlo voló hasta esconderse en un lugar seguro.

Un lugar donde no seria descubierta pero podía observar todo lo que ocurría.

Amablemente Marinette lo invito a tomar asiento y respirando hondo, ella también lo imito sentándose a su lado no sin antes tomar los libros correspondientes para el trabajo. Apenas iban en la actividad numero treinta. "Y pensar que son cien" grito en su mente frustrada.

Fue así como la pareja comenzó a trabajar. El siempre procurando ignorar su timidez y soltar algún halago, chiste o hacerle preguntas con el propósito de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Distancia que la chica se esmeraba en volver a marcar una vez que "lograba responder" sus dudas.

Horas mas tarde, el celular de Marinette comenzó a sonar y ambos hicieron una mueca al imaginar de quien se trataba. Ella un poco incomoda y el bastante molesto.

-Marinette, no entiendo esto -se apresuro a decir el rubio acercándose a ella un poco mas con la silla. Evitando con toda la intención que atendiera a la llamada.

Ella titubeo un segundo en que hacer pero ante la insistencia de Adrien termino ignorando su celular. El sonido paro, poco después la chica termino con su explicación y como lo había estado haciendo, volvió a marcar distancia después... Esta vez, chocando con fuerza contra la pared.

Asustada Marinette soltó un pequeño grito, por primera vez consciente de todo lo que habían avanzado desde el punto original de las sillas.

Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver aquello y se acerco de nuevo, esta vez dejando a la chica acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Que te parece si tomamos un descanso?

-P-pero, pero... ¿Y el trabajo?

-Serán solo cinco minutos -dijo levantándose de la silla.

Cuando Marinette vio que Adrien extendió la mano para tomar la de ella, como si se tratara de un sueño o de algún otro tipo de situación en la que no existe alternativa, la chica puso su mano en la de él. De inmediato, lo lamentó.

Una especie de calambre le recorrió el cuerpo, y le hizo retirar la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Inmediatamente, lamentó haber hecho eso también. La causa resultaba demasiado evidente.

Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia ella hasta tal punto que Marinette pudo sentir su respiración en su cuello, y casi sus labios rozándola.

-Relájate princesa... Estas conmigo, yo nunca te haría daño.

Dicho eso la hizo levantarse de la silla con ridícula facilidad, como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. Frágil y desprotegida.

"¿Princesa?" Penso mareada... ¿Adrien le había llamado... princesa?...

Cuando salieron del edificio, después de avisarles a los padres de Marinette que irían al parque a tomar un descanso, ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban esperándolos desocupadas.

-¿Qué te apetece beber? —le preguntó Adrien -¿O prefieres un helado?

Si no hubiera sido por aquel comentario de él llamándola princesa y su extrema cercanía cuando la había obligado a levantarse, Marinette seguramente se habría mantenido firme y en control de la situación, pero aquello le había caído como un jarro de agua fría, y le había echado a perder su muy trabajada compostura. Lo mejor sería que bebiera algo que la ayudara a calmarse.

-Un agua fría, por favor.

-¿Mineral?

-Sí, gracias.

Mientras Adrien iba rápidamente por las bebidas, Marinette intentó poner la mente en otra cosa y se dedicó a observar el paisaje.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y la luz rojiza de última hora de la tarde añadía todavía más intensidad a la belleza del entorno que tenia aquel parque. Una suave brisa, y unas ligerísimas nubes que teñían el cielo con unas delicadas pinceladas de rosa pálido completaban el cuadro.

Si no fuera por las circunstancias y esos sentimientos confusos que la rodeaban, aquél hubiera sido el más perfecto marco para una tarde de ensueño. Pero la cruda realidad era que habría dado la mano derecha por encontrarse a millones de kilómetros de allí, por cambiar toda aquella belleza por la soledad de su habitación. Lejos de Adrien.

"Oh Tikki, si tan solo estuvieras aquí... No sabes cuanta falta me haces" se lamento en su mente, tocando lentamente donde usualmente colgaba su pequeña bolsa. Habia salido tan inquieta y presionada por el rubio que no había podido llevarla.

Tikki se había convertido fácilmente en uno de los pilares de su vida, era mucho mas que una maravillosa amiga, se había vuelto parte de ella, un trozo de su corazon. Y al igual que había pasado con Cat Noir, se había vuelto dependiente a su presencia y sus consejos. Estar sin ella un solo día... Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarlo.

Pronto el recuerdo de aquella "cita de parejas" llego a su mente. ¿Por que había aceptado? No tenia interés en ver al chico que amaba con otra o de sentirse juzgada por su mirada cuando estaba con Nathaniel. Tal vez, lo mejor seria disculparse y no ir... O tal vez seria demasiado sospechoso.

¿Pero sospecho por que? ¿Solo por que se retractaba al enterarse de la presencia del rubio? En ese caso, únicamente Alya notaria sus verdaderos motivos, y quizá Nino después... Y paulatinamente Nathaniel.

Pálida como un papel ante esa ideas, Marinette intentó convencerse de que cuando hablara con Tikki y hubiera logrado recuperarse tras dormir una noche entera, se encontraría con muchas más fuerzas para enfrentarse al hecho de que tenia que ir a esa cita.

-Aquí tienes tu agua, Marinette -dijo Adrien acercándose a ella.

-Gra-gracias... -respondió la chica, intentando volver al presente y mantener el control de la situación pese a la proximidad de él.

Adrien, como si estuviera dispuesto a acabar con todos sus intentos de mantener la calma, aprovechó el momento para recogerle un mechón de pelo que la brisa acababa de alborotarle, y colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Con esa acción no había quien mantuviera la calma y el intento de Marinette por probar un traguito con discreción de su botella, se convirtió involuntariamente en un supertrago. La chica se atragantó.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette? -preguntó con cara inocente Adrien.

-No... No... Digo si, si estoy... Estoy bien... -contestó Marinette cuando terminó de toser, con más que recelo ante su cándida sonrisa.

Definitivamente, pensó ella, tenía que andarse con cuidado. "Con extremo cuidado" concluyó cuando vio que Adrien se sentaba a su lado, poniéndose cómodo para después empezar a beber su refresco de naranja, mirando al paisaje como ella.

-Aquí, estando contigo se hace de noche enseguida -dijo el contemplando por el cielo la puesta definitiva del sol -Hace mucho tiempo que sueño con esto.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó Marinette abruptamente, demasiado abruptamente.

-Con sentir esta libertad.

"Era evidente" se regaño mentalmente la chica ¿En que había estado pensando? "Hay Marinette, tan torpe como siempre"

-Es asombroso el calor que hace incluso después de ponerse el sol -dijo ella, intentando desesperadamente borrar el impacto de su pregunta anterior, y aparentar estar lo más relajada posible.

-¿Tienes calor? -pregunto el mirándola -Ahora entiendo por que tu rostro esta rojo.

-¿Que? ¡Ah si! Si, bueno... El agua ayudara -dijo ella rápida. Arrepintiéndose de nuevo de sus palabras y sintiendo crecer el sonrojo.

-Creo que empeora, ¿Segura que estas bien? -insistió Adrien esta vez sin poder ocultar su diversión.

-Si -respondió ella tajante. Casi grosera.

Silencio. Incomodo silencio. ¿Cuanto mas tiempo duraría aquella tortura?

.

-Vamos casanova, ¿No me digas que ya te acobardaste? -se burlo Plagg mientras comía una enorme rebanada de queso Camembert que literalmente, doblaba su tamaño. Llenando toda la gigantesca habitación de aquel desagradable olor.

-No, es solo que, me desilusiona mucho recordar la manera tan seca con la que se despidió de mi... -dijo cabizbajo, recordando como después de ir al parque habían regresado a la habitación de la chica para que pudiera tomar sus cosas e irse.

¡Y vaya manera de irse! La chica literalmente lo había empujado hasta la salida para luego azotarle la puerta en la cara. Adrien por un momento se había sentido abandonado en medio de la Antártida mientras veía a lo lejos el ultimo avión de rescate alejándose.

-Plagg ¿De verdad crees que este saliendo bien?

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe tu vida amorosa? -inquirió el gato señalando su rostro con aburrimiento. El chico ignoro la pregunta y lo miro suplicante, esperando su opinión -¡Oh porrrrrrr favorrrrr! ¿Quieres un consejo? ¡Esta bien! Para mi que eres muy cursi, demasiado cursi, excesivamente cursi, terriblemente cursi...

-¡Plagg!

-Pero no importa ya que creo que ella es igual -continuo hablando como si nada, ignorando su reclamo y dándole otro mordisco a su queso -Así que si, creo que vas... No tan mal -añadió con la boca llena.

Adrien frunció el ceño pensativo y después asintió sonriendo. Sabia que Plagg no era precisamente un "buen consejero" pero de igual forma intentaba ayudarlo, a su manera pero lo intentaba.

Ninguno lo decía pero ambos sabían que se tenían mucho cariño y compartían una gran conexión. A pesar de que Plagg hiciera siempre lo que quisiera logrando exasperarlo, que lo sobornara con ese apestoso queso para transformarse o que se la pasara burlándose de el, en el fondo sabia que se preocupaba por su bien estar y para ser sincero, el mismo no le cambiaria nada al pequeño kwami...

-Oye Adrien, aun tengo hambre... -dijo Plagg volando hasta su rostro -Necesito mas de ese delicioso queso.

... Excepto, quizá su alimentación.

-¿Que? ¡Pero si te di doble ración!

-¿De verdad quieres ir a ver a tu lady? Entonces debes alimentarme y todo saldrá bien.

Suspirando se levanto para ir a buscar el queso de Plagg. Si definitivamente, si pudiera cambiarle algo al gato negro, sin duda seria su alimentación.

.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con el , Marinette? -pregunto Tikki sentada en una de las almohadas de Marinette, quedando frente a su rostro al encontrarse ya recostada la chica de coletas. Arropada y en bata.

-Lo se Tikki, lo se... Fui muy grosera con el después de que se porto tan lindo conmigo, ¡Pero estaba nerviosa! Y asustada -admitió encogiendose un poco. Estrujando su sabana.

-Oh Marinette, calma. Es normal que estés así, aun estas enamorada de Adrien.

-Si bueno, sobre eso... Ya no se ni que pensar sobre mi. No entiendo como puedo sentir tanto amor por dos personas tan... -sus palabras se detuvieron de golpe. Reconsiderando la verdad de aquella afirmación.

-¿Diferentes? -completo Tikki -Tal como yo lo vi, no son taaaan diferentes. De hecho... A mi me parecieron idénticos.

Marinette asintió pensativa, Tikki tenia razón, el comportamiento ese día de Adrien había sido tan semejante a Cat Noir que por momentos sentía que estaba con su compañero felino y no el joven modelo.

-¡No, no lo entiendo Tikki! ¡Mi mente es un desastre, mi cerebro no razona, no agarra wifi gracias a ese par! ¡Cada vez me confunden mas! -grito tapándose hasta la cabeza en posición fetal.

Tikki voló de la almohada antes de que esta cayera al suelo por la repentina acción y luego intento tirar de su manta para poder ver el rostro de la jovencita.

-Marinette, ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que, tal vez, solo tal vez... Adrien y Cat Noir sean la misma persona?

Asustada Tikki retrocedió volando un poco al ver como Marinette se quitaba la sabana de golpe y se levantaba de la cama como un resorte, sentándose con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-¿Que dices? ¡No, no eso es, eso es...!

-¿Imposible? No lo se, piénsalo bien... Podrías intentar probarlos.

-¿Probarlos?... -murmuro reflexionando todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos días. ¿Y si realmente Tikki tenia razón? Siempre se había resistido a esa idea por las personalidades tan opuestas en cada uno, pero esa tarde, toda su opinión había cambiado. Aun así, se negaba a pensar que había sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de la misma persona dos veces. ¡Dos!

Eso claramente no podía ser posible, no quería que fuese posible.

El fuerte ruido de algo cayendo en su balcón la saco de sus pensamientos y alarmada miro a Tikki. Pasados unos segundos y escucharon pasos.

-Vamos -susurro con decisión a la pequeña kwami roja con motas negras, que de igual forma asintió y tomo asiento en su hombro.

Marinette cautelosamente abrió la escotilla sobre su cama que daba acceso al balcón y sin razonar muy bien su elección tomo a su gigantesco peluche de gato como arma, finalmente salio esperando encontrar a un ladrón o algo semejante.

Pronto cerro los ojos y abrazo al muñeco, soltando un grito al sentir como algo caía sobre ella. Tikki al notar que se trataba de una lluvia hecha con pétalos de rosa, sin dudarlo regreso a la habitación a toda prisa para esconderse.

-No sabia que le tuvieras tanto miedo al romance, mi lady -comento la aterciopelada voz de Cat Noir con gracia, mientras que sentado en la pequeña barda de ladrillos, continuaba tomando aquellos pétalos desde una bolsa de plástico negra para después tirarlos sobre la chica.

-¿Tu? ¿Pero que...? -la impresión en su rostro hizo reír al chico -¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y que clase de chiste tuyo es este? -grito molesta, terminando de salir al balcón y cruzándose de brazos mientras señalaba el hueco. Mostrando su cama con algunos cuantos pétalos carmesí sobre ella.

-¿Broma? ¿Cual broma? -pregunto el fingiendo confusión mientras, esta vez vaciaba la bolsa completa, llenando el lecho de la chica con toda la intención. Y sin pensarlo, dejando el perfecto escenario para una noche de pasión.

Marinette gruño fulminándolo con la mirada, y sin decir nada le ordeno bajar con un ademan.

Cat Noir le obedeció y una vez que se encontró frente a ella no tardo en inclinarse a besar su mano de manera delicada mientras le daba las buenas noches. El enorme gato de felpa callo del brazo de Marinette al suelo, y no por la sorpresa de aquella acción... Si no por la incontenible sacudida que le había causado a todo su cuerpo.

-¿Realmente pensabas defenderte de mi con eso, my prrrincesss? ¡Vaya arma mortal! -se burlo poniendo las manos en sus caderas al mismo tiempo que señalaba al gato con la cabeza -Pero deberías saber que un simple gatito no puede con el maravilloso Cat Noir -añadió egocéntrico.

Pronto el recuerdo de Chat Blanc llego a la mente de Marinette.

-¡Oh si, seguro! ¿Como podría un pobre gatito derrotar a tan valiente y fuerte héroe? -exclamo dramáticamente la chica, llevando una de sus manos a la frente mientras se abanicaba con la otra. Cat Noir levanto el mentón orgulloso, aun incapaz de lograr distinguir la ironía de la chica -Claro que... Si hablamos de una gata loca todo cambia ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de orgullo de Cat Noir se borro de golpe al escuchar el reclamo lleno de molestia por parte de Marinette. Luego, casi inmediatamente fue sustituida por otra. Esta vez una retorcida y cínica.

-No creo que estés celosa, ¿O acaso así es, mi querida Marinette?

¡Celosa! ¡Qué presunción! Por un momento se sintió tan indignada que deseo tener su yoyo para poder colgarlo del cuello desde la barandilla metálica que rodeaba su balcón.

-No creo que puedan existir celos si no hay amor -replicó. Esperó alguna contestación, preparándose desde antes para dar la respuesta adecuada. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, él sencillamente solto una carcajada.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada...

-¡Entonces deja de reír! -exigió tomando el gato del suelo y dejándose guiar por su cólera, tirandoselo a la cara -Mis padres podrían escuchar tu escándalo y venir.

-Lo dudo mucho, mi lady... -respondió Cat Noir levantando el peluche del suelo y acariciándolo un poco.

-¿Po-por que? -pregunto preocupada Marinette al ver la extrema seguridad del chico al decir eso mientras dejaba el peluche sentado en la tumbona de playa color rosa y blanco que se encontraba en el rincón.

-Tus padres salieron, imagino que a cenar a juzgar por como iban vestidos -dijo comenzando a jugar con una de las coletas de la chica, recibiendo un manotazo que lo obligo a soltarla.

-No se habrían ido sin despedirse -replico incrédula.

-Bueno ellos querían avisarte pero como seguramente pediste que no te molestaran o dijiste que ya te ibas a dormir, solo dejaron una nota avisando por si los buscabas -explico caminando alrededor de ella y mostrando una pequeña hoja con la letra de sus padres.

-¿Como es que...? ¿Tu... Entraste a mi casa? -grito perturbada, arrebatando de sus manos aquel papel y leyéndolo con prisa.

-Los gatos podemos ser muy escurridizos si queremos, mi lady... -susurro cerca de su oído, dejando de rodeara y pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella.

El corazon le dio un vuelco a la chica y se alejo alterada.

-O-osea que, que aparte de nosotros dos, no... ¿No hay nadie más en toda la casa?

-Ni un alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa? -dijo con una mezcla de inocencia y malicia en la voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su hipócrita pregunta.

-En absoluto -respondió Marinette secamente, notando que ahora el corazón dejaba de latirle aceleradamente, y pasaba a latirle a un ritmo preocupantemente bajo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Estás mintiendo cual villana, my prrrincesss -contestó él sonriendo -Y lo sabes... Estás asustada de muerte.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería estarlo? -preguntó con una resolución y un tono de voz que ella misma no se esperaba ser capaz de sacar en ese momento.

La sorprendida cara con que él la miró la animó a seguir en tono triunfante.

-Que yo sepa no eres un paranoico peligroso, ni un asesino en serie. Eres Cat Noir, un héroe fuerte, valiente y sumamente noble de corazon que protege a los ciudadanos de París -explico dramáticamente, llevando sus manos al pecho -Y resulta, que dentro de ese montón de ciudadanos parisinos estoy yo ¿Correcto? Así que... ¿Por que temer?

-Buen punto, llevas toda la razón en cada una de esas apreciaciones -respondió Cat Noir con franca admiración por su renovado valor mientras ahora Marinette estaba dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sonriendo de pura satisfacción por su actitud.

Pero su alegría se vio arruinada cuando de pronto, con voz particularmente suave y una enigmática sonrisa, Cat Noir le preguntó:

-Pero mi lady... ¿No existe ninguna otra cosa que te preocupe? ¿No sientes ningún otro tipo de peligro conmigo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué si no te impone que estemos aquí los dos totalmente solos, con toda esta química que tenemos y se respira en el ambiente?

La picardia en su voz la hizo tener un fuerte sonrojo.

-Y-yo, yo... Yo no veo que, que se respire ninguna química en el, en el ambiente -contestó intentando mantener el tono resolutivo que tan bien le había salido antes. Y para su desgracia, fallando.

-Entonces no le temes a la posibilidad de que caigas rendida a mis brazos ¿Verdad?

-Jamas haría eso.

Cat Noir sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida que tan seductora le parecía a la chica rozo ligeramente su brazo desnudo con las garras, haciéndola estremecerse y cerrar los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué saltas como saltas sólo con que te roce ligeramente?

Marinette se maldijo dándole la razón. ¡Maldito fuese su cuerpo traidor! Pero no había podido evitarlo, el recuerdo de su tacto aquella noche en la torre Eiffel, durante su primer beso había surgido de la nada.

-Po-porque tú eres Cat Noir, una persona a quien admiro mucho y no me gustan las familiaridades fuera de lugar -dijo con la mayor dignidad del mundo -Ademas dime, ¿Y tu novia la gata? ¿No te preocupa hacerla enojar?

-Ella no es mi novia.

-¿Y ese beso que le diste?

-Era para salvarla de un akuma, pequeña celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Por favor Cat Noir, no me hagas reír! Solo esa rubia oxigenada querría que tu fueras su adorado príncipe de brillante armadura -dijo lo ultimo con fingida dulzura.

Cat Noir comenzó a reír. Aumentando la cólera de la chica.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿Cual es la gracia?

-Nada, nada... -repitió al igual que momentos antes lo había hecho -O mejor dicho, si... Sabes prrrrrincessss, tu y mi adorable bugaboo son iguales.

La chica palideció ante la afirmación.

-¿Iguales?

-Mjum, ambas son demasiado celosas con este gatito -respondió haciendo una pose que pretendía exhibir sus músculos en los brazos -Pero no hay necesidad de ser así, Ladybug sabe que mi corazon es completamente suyo...

-¿Ah si?

-Claro, solo puedo amar a Ladybug y la bella chica debajo de esa mascara, así como se que ella solo puede amarme a mi.

Marinette soltó una carcajada tomando su estomago, dispuesta a borrarle aquella encantadora y desesperante sonrisa llena de seguridad. Cosa que funciono.

-¿Ladybug enamorada de ti? ¡Si como no!

-¿Lo dudas?

-Bueno yo no se tu, pero yo pienso que si te amara no tendría novio.

-Vaya puede que tengas razón, pero...¿Quién te dijo eso? -preguntó él fingiendo asombro.

La sonrisa de triunfo que tenia el rostro de Marinette desapareció.

-Yo, yo... No me acuerdo en este momento -respondió ella lamentando haber dicho lo anterior.

-Porque hasta donde yo se, nadie ademas de mi sabe eso.

-Si pero... Fue, fue ella, fue ella que me lo comentó.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Ladybug y yo somos amigas, muy buenas amigas y un día me lo dijo, si.

-Lo dudo en extremo -respondió él.

-Pues no me importa, no me creas -contestó Marinette dando muestras de irritación. ¿Por que había dicho aquella torpeza? -Y en realidad da igual quién me lo dijera ¡Ella no esta enamorada de ti!

-¿Y tu?

Marinette volvió a sentir como todo el cuerpo le temblaba por la pregunta.

-¿Yo? -el asintió -¡Estas muy mal si piensas que yo te amo! -respondió rápidamente. Tratando de lucir ofendida en lugar de avergonzada.

Cat Noir sonrio travieso, acariciando su mejilla.

-Que lastima prrrincesss, pero yo no me refería a eso... -ella lo miro confundida -Únicamente quería saber si estas enamorada de alguien, como por ejemplo, no se... El chico con el que saliste al parque esta tarde, quizá.

-¿A-Adrien?

-¡Exacto, Adrien! ¿Estas enamorada de el, Marinette?

La chica trago saliva con fuerza. Tenía que acabar con todo aquello de una vez, tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

-No... El solo es un amigo.

-¿Y con eso te basta?

-No necesito mas.

-¿Otra vez mintiendo? El te gusta, puedo verlo.

-N-no...

-Y estas enamorada de el.

-Tengo novio.

-Eso no significa nada -dijo secamente. Esperando que Marinette no se diera cuenta de como se moría de coraje cada vez que mencionaba a Nathaniel o lo usaba como un escudo.

-Para mi si... Y para Ladybug también.

El silencio se hizo presente por varios segundos mientras ambos se miraban retadores hasta que Marinette finalmente intimidada de aquellos enigmáticos ojos felinos, ahora obscurecidos de forma peligrosa, se llevó las manos al cabello, como intentando eliminar la tensión que había en la atmósfera y que parecía aumentar.

Al no ser suficiente para calmarse y ante la insistente mirada del héroe, se acarició nerviosa los brazos y Cat Noir siguió el movimiento con los ojos semicerrados, de repente, tomó una de sus manos. Ella protestó débilmente pero él solo la ignoró y luego la envolvió en un posesivo abrazo.

El embriagante calor que desprendían ambos por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, los hizo sentirse mareados en medio de la fresca brisa nocturna. Los labios de Marinette comenzaron a hormiguear y en un pobre intento de quitarse aquella sensación, mordió su labio inferior.

-Si realmente amaras a tu novio, no sentirías como tu corazon se acelera conmigo, ni tampoco esas mariposas en tu estomago... Si lo amaras, no lo repetirías tanto como si trataras de convencerte de ello -susurro Cat Noir al verla hacer aquello, instintivamente pasando su lengua sobre sus propios labios añorando volver a sentir el exquisito sabor de Marinette en su paladar. Deseando probarla mas que nunca.

-Si lo amaras, no lo besarías imaginándome a mi... Recordándome a mi.

De repente, notó que el rubio cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para besarla, nerviosa comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Revolviéndose, girando e intentando separarse.

Finalmente, cuando consiguió apartarse corrió hasta el hueco que conectaba a su habitación y entro cerrando con el pulso latiendole a mil por hora.

-¡Marinette! ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Tikki asustada.

-¡No, Tikki no! ¡Cat Noir casi me, casi vuelve a...! -Sus palabras se detuvieron repentinamente, recordando lo ultimo que había dicho el rubio.

"Si lo amaras, no lo besarías imaginándome a mi... Recordándome a mi."

A su mente llego de nuevo el recuerdo de aquel beso que había tenido como Ladybug con Cat Noir, el mismo que tanto la atormentaba... ¿Seria posible que Cat Noir... Ya supiera que ella era Ladybug? ¡No eso tenia que ser imposible! ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que? A menos que...

"Marinette, ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que, tal vez, solo tal vez... Adrien y Cat Noir sean la misma persona?"

Sintiendo como la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies y todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, Marinette volvió a salir a su balcón. Rogando que Cat Noir continuara allí.

¡Necesitaba aclarar lo que había dicho! Sin embargo, el joven ya se había marchado, dejándola con miles de dudas rondando en su cabeza.

¿Y si Tikki tenia razón? ¿Y si Adrien era Cat Noir? Aun se negaba a creerlo... se negaba a pensar que había sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de la misma persona dos veces.

Eso claramente no podía ser posible, no quería que fuese posible.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Arriba el capitulo 4! Y tal como lo imagine, no logre terminar el fic en este xD**

 **Lo lamento pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y sin prisa, no como si me persiguieran jajaja. (La historia quedaría muy mal y vacía, o al menos eso creo yo)**

 **Espero que no quieran lincharme :v**

 **No saben lo feliz que me siento de seguir siendo constante, ¡La inspiracion sigue conmigo! Que dicha... Ojala pudiera sobornarla de alguna manera para que no me abandone y coopere conmigo, como lo hace Adrien con Plagg :v**

 **Este capitulo fue parte Adrinette y Marichat, el siguiente sera igual pero también tendrá un toque de LadyNoir. Y espero, que ahora si ya sea el ultimo (Si lo manejo bien, seguro que si)**

 **También** **los invito a leer un nuevo fic que subí llamado "Ne Dis Jamais Je T'aime" pero con la pareja "Feligette" (Felix y Bridgette) No soy experta en el tema, pero ya me estoy informando. (De los errores se aprende ¿O no?)**

 **Como sea, mejor pasare a mi parte favorita: contestar sus bellos reviews (Que si lo pienso bien, para mi son como el queso Camembert para Plagg xD)**

 **Deidydbz: Tseeee, pobre criatura inocente, tan sacrificado besando a Chat Blanc :v Me llena de ánimos saber que te gusta mi fic, en verdad espero que siga siendo así. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario, es muy valioso para mi poder leer tu opinión. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **RD: Según yo, si era necesario ¿Por que? Por dos cosas: La primera es para poder distraer a Chat Blanc y quitarle el listón (Aunque se que pudo distraerla de otra forma, como por ejemplo ser cariñoso con ella, decirle que si la quería o algo) y segundo: Para darle esos celos a Ladybug jajajaja (La verdad es que gracias a este punto decidí no usar otro método, me gusta ver sufrir a Ladybug por su gatito ¿Se nota?)**

 **Lo se, Cat Noir es prrrrrfecto xD (Todos enamorándose a mi edad y yo shippeando a personajes ficticios, preguntándome ¿Por que no son reales? :v) ¿Otro momento LadyNoir? Claro, en el siguiente capitulo vendrá incluido. También pienso que ya es hora de hablar sobre ese beso... Y repetirlo ;) (Lo admito, he querido hacer que se besen de nuevo desde el segundo capitulo jajaja pero me resisto por el bien de la trama)**

 **Un millón de gracias por tus bellas palabras, por que tu opinión es muy importante para mi. También te agradezco por leer mi fic y ojala te guste la actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Monkeyd95: Y espero seguir siendo así de constante y poder lograr que los capítulos salgan saliendo bien, o por lo menos sean entretenidos. A mi también me encanta ver a Marinette celosa, no se pero lo disfruto bastante jajaja (¿Se nota mucho?) por lo menos aquí trate de que las cosas fueran un poco mas parejas y Adrien también sufriera. Muchas gracias a ti por todo ese tiempo que has tomado para poder leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario, no tienes idea de cuanto me ayuda saber lo que piensas pues así me doy cuenta que tan bien o mal voy. Ojala que te guste la actualización y nos leemos muy pronto, en el siguiente (Y espero) ultimo capitulo. (Si creo lograrlo :D)**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: ¡Arly de mi corazon! Ya chica, por favor deja esos rencores, no te hace nada bien tenerlos :v**

 **Y se que odiaste ese beso de Cat Noir con Chat Blanc, pero al menos te gustaron los celos ¿O no? Eso ya es ganancia jejeje. Sobre los besos de Nathaniel, si bueno ya salieron en este capitulo y se que no te va a gustar tampoco pero como sabrás, quería hacer hervir a nuestro bello Adrien de celos (Tal como tu pediste verlo en tu PM)**

 **Gracias por las bellas palabras y no, no dejare de ser constante (En esos fics que mencionas no es mi culpa y lo sabes, la inspiración se largo y tardo mucho en volver)**

 **No voy a abandonar el fic (Bien lo admito, "Destino" si lo abandone pero por que era mi primera historia, la oveja negra de todos mis escritos ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que estaba llena de errores? Te confieso que actualmente ya no se ni a que quería llegar con todo el drama que arme, y si no la borro solo es por el cariño de ser la primera. Y el show de "Verdad y reto" Marina fue la culpable, no yo)**

 **Y tampoco lo voy a borrar (El fic "Ne Dis Jamais Je T'aime" con la pareja "Feligette" aun no estoy segura, ese si he considerado en borrarlo... Pero lo mas probable es que no lo haga. Ya veré )**

 **¿Desconsiderada? Arly, estoy publicando cada 3 días ¡Tres! Y actualice "GloPec" en menos de un mes, ¡No seas tan exigente! Ademas sabes que trabajo y estudio ¿Te has preguntado como rayos he podido lograr escribir en estos días? ¡Ah verdad, no! Es que solo piensas en ti (Nah es broma, o bueno, mas o menos :v)**

 **Te adoro por siempre apoyarme en los proyectos nuevos, ya sean de Zootopia, Ranma o este foro. Gracias por tus tres reviews y por tu lectura, ver tu huellita siempre es un placer. Espero que te guste el cap 4...** **¿Arrivederchi? Au Revoir, Arly (orbuá, Arly)**

 **LU: ¿De verdad? ¡Pues te agradezco infinitamente el que me lo hagas saber! Sin sus opiniones, este fic no seria nada. Me gusta que comenten por que así soy consciente de que tan bien o mal voy. Espero que te agrade la actualización y nos leemos muy pronto. Gracias por leer ;)**

 **Niorima: Y esperemos que no sea el ultimo review que reciba de ti jejeje, ¿Si verdad? Con este y otro capitulo mas, yo pienso lo mismo. La verdad es que no lo acabe en este por que lo hubiese sentido muy forzado, y no me gustaría que pareciera que tengo prisa en terminarlo. Mejor poco a poco pero bien detallado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tantas palabras lindas!... A mi también me da gusto estar inspirada y créeme, que me ha quitado el sueño escribir todo esto, pero cuando me dejan comentarios como el tuyo, todo ese desvelo vale la pena ;)**

 **Pues que bueno que te gusto ver a Ladybug celosa ya que a mi también me gusta y no pierdo la oportunidad de que Adrien la ponga así xD ...Igual, espero que te gustara ver en este capitulo a nuestro bello Adrien celoso (Yo sinceramente disfrute mucho de ponerlo así jejeje)**

 **Bueno, en verdad espero que te guste y no te desilusione, nos leemos pronto en el próximo capitulo. (Que me imagino, sera el ultimo)**

 **Karla Melissa: Pues no te preocupes ya que júralo que (así como estoy) en 3 días seguro tendrás el capitulo 5 :v**

 **Si lo se, a veces cuando lo subo y doy una revisión en mi celular veo esos errores y ¡Uishhh! Horrible, pero me alegra que no me condenes por eso. (Ademas, a mi defensa también quiero añadir que uso WordPad y no Office Word, ya que mi laptop no tiene ese programa y no me fió de escribir en linea. Por eso también me cometo tantos errores al corregir ortografía)**

 **Gracias por tu gran apoyo y por seguir leyendo mi historia, me hace mucha ilusión. Con el asunto de las parejas, ¡Que alivio que pienses eso! A veces siento que no me salen muy bien xD Si debe ser horrible ver al chico que amas besando a otra (No me ha pasado... Pero debe ser horrible)**

 **Halagada me siento yo por saber tu opinión, como dije arriba, gracias a comentarios como el tuyo se que tan bien o mal voy. Cada que veo uno de tus reviews me siento muy feliz, gracias por la molestia de tomarte un tiempo para dejarme tu valiosa huellita. Espero que sea de tu agrado la actualizacion y nos leemos muy pronto en el quinto capitulo. (Eso júralo ;D)**

 **Hana Captors: No te preocupes, yo te comprendo no sabes cuanto (A mi también se me han borrado reviews super largos e inspirados, y es horribleeeeee... De verdad, sufro mucho jeje)**

 **¡Que alegría que te gustara! Me llena de ánimos saberlo y me ayuda (No te das una idea de cuanto) a continuar escribiendo. Como puedes ver sigo inspirada... ¡Muy, muy inspirada! De verdad que me sorprende, supongo que ya necesitaba un cambio de parejas. ¿Y ese lapso de 6 meses? Créeme, este fic lo libra :v (Ni siquiera puedo esperar una semana jajajaja... Pero si te soy sincera no le veo propósito a esperarme mas tiempo del necesario, si ya lo tengo que lo vea el mundo ¿O no? Como lectora de muchos fics se lo que se siente esperar, y duele MUCHO )**

 **¡Si es verdad, Ranma le teme a los gatos! Jajaja, ¿Sabes que es lo mas curioso? Que precisamente la semana pasada celebramos 30 años de Ranma 1/2 y yo, al igual que algunos fickers nos pusimos de acuerdo para subir un one-shot en honor a la fecha. ¿Y adivina el tema que elegí? ¡Exacto! Elegí escribir sobre aquel beso que le había dado Ranma a su bella Akane mientras estaba en estado gato xD ¿Casualidad? Lo dudo, ¿Destino? Tal vez, ¿Hotel? Trivago... (Jajaja si ya se, ya nadie se ríe con esos chistes)**

 **Espero que te guste el resultado del capitulo, sobre todo esos celos de Adrien (Que te confieso, me divertí mucho haciéndolos) y te aseguro que siempre procuro tomar en cuenta ambas identidades en esta bella pareja. Me alegra que no este fallando en el tema.**

 **¡No que va! Una de mis partes favoritas es poder tener el placer de contestar sus reviews, ya sea por PM o por este medio (Y generalmente es por aquí o por ambos :v) Me encanta interactuar con los lectores y hacerles saber cuanto significo para mi que comentaran, formando parte de las historias que subo. Cada que recuerdo uno de mis fics, recuerdo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, las canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía y los reviews que recibía. Se vuelven parte de mi.**

 **Al igual que cuando vuelvo a leer el fic de otro autor y este me respondio, se vuelve muy especial para mi su historia. Por eso me encanta hacer conexion con ustedes.**

 **Ya por ultimo, ese fic de Bridgette y Felix ya esta publicado pero no se si deba seguirlo. Me gusta la pareja pero creo que soy muy suave manejándola (De hecho, creo que debí empezar con ellos haciendo un AU para practicar), en fin... Ya veré si lo sigo o lo dejo así. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar mi humilde fic, espero que te guste la nueva actualización y nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo.** **¿El ultimo? Espero que si. ¡Besos y te cuidas!**

 **Arconte Soleil: ¡Pues mil gracias! Tus deseos son mis ordenes, ¡Arriba el capitulo 4! Espero de todo corazon que te guste y no tienes idea de cuanto valoro tu lectura, así como el hecho de que te tomaras el tiempo de hacerme llegar tu opinión. Es muy valiosa para mi tu opinión... Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	5. Tormento

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Marinette no era una mala alumna en matemática como Chloe, pero tampoco era excepcionalmente buena como Adrien, ella era mas bien como Alya, una chica muy aplicada que se esforzaba por comprender y repasar, a pesar de que no fuera su materia favorita. Motivo por el que siempre que su horario lo indicaba, podía sobrellevar las ultimas dos horas sin muchas complicaciones.

A excepción de los viernes, que al igual que todos sus compañeros, incluido Adrien, solo quería que el reloj fuera piadoso y avanzara con rapidez.

¿Pero como no ser así? Estar encerrados resolviendo ecuaciones durante dos horas un viernes por la tarde no era precisamente divertido.

Sin embargo, ese día todo era diferente. La chica nerviosa observaba como el reloj avanzaba demasiado rápido, mientras que sin darse cuenta, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Pronto sintió un codazo de Alya, que discretamente le pasaba su libreta.

"Cálmate amiga, parece que acabas de matar a alguien" leyó la chica de coletas

¿Calmarse? ¿Realmente su mejor amiga le estaba pidiendo que se calmara? ¿Que clase de petición tan cruel era esa?... ¡Claro que no podía calmarse! ¡Estaba muriéndose por dentro, y cada segundo que pasaba era peor!

"Si tienes razón, acabo de matar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng" respondió la franco-china devolviendo la libreta a su dueña. La chica de gafas arqueo una ceja y escribió su respuesta.

"¿Y ahora de que hablas? Tu eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"¡Por eso! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Firme mi condena de muerte ayer cuando tu novio tuvo la "fantástica" idea de salir en parejas"

Alya soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a escribir.

"¿Y por que no te negaste?, ademas yo no estaría tan segura de que Nino fuera el de la idea"

Marinette leyó la nota y rápidamente la miro confundida, Alya sonreía de manera extraña mientras aparentaba centrar toda su atención en la explicación del profesor.

"Bueno, admito que acepte sin pensar... ¿Y a que te refieres con que no fue idea de Nino?"

"¡Claro, lo entiendo! Aceptaste sin pensar que podía ir Adrien pero cuando supiste de su presencia todo cambio. Marinette dime la verdad, el todavía te gusta ¿Cierto?"

Marinette palideció.

"No contestaste a mi pregunta"

"Responde tu primero y después te respondo yo. Vamos, creo que te conviene ser sincera"

-Tramposa -murmuro Marinette mirándola con un gracioso puchero.

-Astuta, querrás decir -le corrigió Alya sonriendo.

Marinette tomo la libreta y después de tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa durante algunos segundos mas, finalmente escribió. Al terminar se la entrego.

"Si, lo admito. Aun me gusta"

Cuando Alya leyó la nota le dedico una rápida mirada y torció la boca. Marinette se veía demasiado perturbada.

"Entonces pienso que deberías terminar con Nathaniel, no es bueno que la relación siga si no sientes nada por el. Y no Marinette, la amistad no cuenta"

"Alya no puedo hacer eso, Nathaniel es la uncia barrera que tengo para no volver a ser la misma tonta de antes. Ademas lo lastimaría si termino con el"

"Que poca confianza te tienes, tu no necesitas de una relación para mantener tus limites. Eres una chica fuerte y ademas me tienes a mi. Por otro lado, lastimaras mas a Nathaniel alimentando esta mentira. ¡Lo sabes! Esto no es justo para ti ni para el"

Marinette apretó los labios sin apartar su vista de la hoja, sintiéndose sumamente culpable. Luego soltó un suspiro y volvió a escribir.

"De acuerdo, se que tienes razón pero soy una cobarde... Por cierto, aun no has respondido a mi pregunta"

Alya volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro y comenzó a escribir.

"Cuento con ello amiga, se que harás lo correcto. Y sobre la cita de hoy, tengo la fuerte corazonada de que Adrien esta detrás de todo. Pienso que la idea en realidad fue suya y no de Nino. Tal vez al fin se da cuenta de que le gustas y esta celoso"

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como el calor inundaba su rostro y su corazon comenzaba a latir acelerado. Sorprendida por las deducciones de su amiga y nerviosa ante las posibilidades de que fueran ciertas.

En ese momento, sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. Brincando como un gato escaldado, pego un grito mientras cerraba la libreta con fuerza, notando que se trataba de Adrien. Y al ver que por culpa de su exagerada reacción había llamado la atención de todos a su alrededor comenzó a reír avergonzada.

La clase había terminado.

-¿Nerviosa, mi lady? -pregunto Adrien en lo que a ella le pareció un tono coqueto. A sus espaldas, Alya abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El sonrojo rápidamente creció en Marinette y abrió la boca intentando responder, pero para su fortuna, fue interrumpida por Alya.

-Mas bien ansiosa, Marinette y yo estamos muy emocionadas ¿Verdad?

Marinette asintió briosamente con una sonrisa forzada mientras que Alya tomaba su libreta, casi arrancándola de las manos de su amiga para luego guardarla en su mochila.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, yo también estoy muy emocionado -dijo Adrien significativamente, mirando directamente a los ojos de Marinette y sonriendo de manera encantadora.

La chica de coletas sintió un estremecimiento y tragó saliva mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, intentando no exteriorizar como se sentía. Todo lo que Adrien le hacia sentir.

De pronto, la voz de Nathaniel hizo que al rubio se le borrara la sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro. Deformando su alegría en una expresión de molestia que difícilmente podía disimular.

-¡Que bien, ya estamos todos! -dijo alegre -Oye Adrien, ¿Y a tu amiga donde la vamos a ver?

La sonrisa en Adrien regreso, esta vez de una forma en la que Marinette no pudo evitar compararla con la de un niño a punto de hacer otra de sus travesuras.

-La cite en la entrada de la escuela, yo creo que ya debe estar esperando.

El corazon de Marinerre se detuvo al escuchar aquella afirmación mientras una ola de calor invadía su cuerpo. Sin decir nada, guardo sus cosas, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta ponerse a un lado del pelirrojo para después tomarlo cariñosamente del brazo.

-¡Hay, pues vamos! ¿Que estamos esperando? -exclamo muy entusiasmada. Excesivamente entusiasmada.

Alya tuvo deseos de darse una palmada en el rostro pero se contuvo y prefirió soltar un suspiro, intentando calmarse mientras Nino trataba de no reír al ver la profunda molestia que había despertado Marinette en su amigo.

¿Realmente Adrien no era capaz de ver lo exagerada que había sido? ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de que intentaba hacerlo enojar? Pues no, al parecer no. Y Nathaniel tampoco.

Pronto el pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y mientras se acortaba la distancia, el nerviosismo de Marinette crecía.

Una vez fuera, la ansiosa chica de coletas se apresuro a buscar de manera poco discreta a la probable acompañante de Adrien, recorriendo con la mirada a cada persona que veía cerca. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapo al no encontrar a nadie fuera de lo común y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras ahora buscaba el rostro de Adrien y sus amigos.

-Bueno Adrien creo que tu amiga no vendrá, así que es mejor que nos vayamos -apuro a decir tratando de fingir un inmenso pesar. Sin embargo, en ese instante una lujosa limusina negra paro frente a ellos.

"¡No, no, no... No puede ser!" Repetía con pánico en su mente, abriendo los ojos como platos y haciendo una graciosa expresión de terror mientras apretaba los puños.

¿Por que el destino la castigaba de aquella forma? ¿Por que los minutos de pronto corrían tan lentos? ¿Por que aquella desconocida no pudo haber llegado diez minutos mas tarde? Y ella... ¿Por que había sido tan torpe en no salir huyendo a casa? ¡Al diablo con lo que pensaran, al menos hubiese sido libre! Pero ahora...

En ese instante, la voz de Adrien sonó lejana dentro de su cabeza. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh que bien, ya llego! Parece que no tendremos que esperar ¿Cierto Marinette?

Marinette no respondió y Adrien la miro de reojo, sintiendo como su sonrisa crecía por verla completamente petrificada y con la mirada en la puerta, esperando por fin conocer a la chica de la que probablemente el rubio estaba enamorado.

¿Seria mas alta o mas baja? ¿De tez bronceada o pálida? ¿De cabellos negros, rojos, dorados o castaños? ¿Sus ojos también serian azules y grandes? Tenían que serlo, tal y como lo recordaba de aquel poema escrito por el chico hace algún tiempo atrás. Aquel que torpemente, había imaginado que era para ella.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. La sorpresa en Marinette creció dramáticamente al ver que de ella, salia la deslumbrante figura de una chica de ojos grises y largos cabellos rubios atados en una firme trenza francesa.

La joven respiró hondo, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, no muy segura de poder hablar. ¡Aquella... Aquella chica era Dominique Fave-Dumont! ¡La misma gata loca que había osado besar a Cat Noir frente a ella, la misma que aseguraba estar enamorada de su compañero felino! Y ahora... ¿Incluso Adrien caía bajo sus encantos? ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Era humillante para su persona, indignarte, triste, frustrante y cruel!

Dominique por su parte, una vez fuera del lujoso transporte camino hacia ellos. Dejandoles ver el fino vestido color lavanda que usaba en compañía de unas medias negras, una chaqueta y unos pequeños botines, ambos del mismo tono gris obscuro. Dando en cada paso un aire de confianza en sí misma impresionante, aunque sólo fuera exteriormente.

Una vez que Dominique llego con el grupo, les dedico una sonrisa y abrió la boca intentando saludar. Sin embargo, la voz de Matinette se lo evito.

-¡Tu! ¿Eres tu? ¡No puedo creerlo, pero que cínica! -grito sin pensarlo. Incapaz de contener su furia.

Adrien sonrio apretando los labios, apenas logrando disimular toda la felicidad que le producía ver los celos de Marinette, mientras que Dominique frunciendo el ceño veía a la chica de coletas.

-Creo que me confundes, no creo conocerte.

Alya rápidamente intervino al ver que Marinette aun molesta estaba a punto de responder, claramente perdiendo el control de sus emociones y actuando mas impulsiva de lo normal.

-¡Vaya Marinette, tienes razón! ¡Se parece mucho a la chica que casi nos atropella hace una semana! -exclamo con falsa impresión, abrazándose a su amiga y dándole un leve apretón en el brazo -Pero no lo es ¿Verdad que no?

Dominique movió la cabeza de forma negativa y Adrien ya sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír. Nino por su lado, volteo a ver a su novia y empequeñecio los ojos indignado.

-¿Estuviste en peligro y no me lo dijiste?

Alya sintió la necesidad de de tomar a Nino del cuello y asfixiarlo por su torpeza, pero solo se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada. Asustado Nino sintió un escalofrió que lo hizo temblar, no podía negar que aveces su novia podía ser muy escalofriante.

-¡Ah, no si! Ya, ya lo recordé... -comenzó a balbucear riendo nervioso.

Al ver como su amigo empezaba a tener problemas, Adrien decidió intervenir mientras Nathaniel miraba confundido la escena, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Bien chicos, les presento a mi amiga. Ella es Dominique Fave-Dumont.

-¿El nuevo talento de la gimnasia rítmica? -pregunto Nathaniel impresionado. Adrien asintió -¡Es increíble, no sabia que se conocían!

"Hace una semana" Respondió el rubio en su mente, recordando cuanto le había costado hacer contacto con ella como Adrien. Primero se había visto forzado a investigarla y seguirla como Cat Noir, y una vez que supo sobre su rutina le había pedido a su padre tomar algunas cuantas clases de pintura en el mismo curso que ella para poder acercarse. Como era de esperarse le costo mucho trabajo que su padre accediera pero al final, y después de unos cuantos ruegos acepto.

Unas cuantas platicas casuales con Dominique, algunos elogios después y Adrien finalmente se había animado a invitarla a salir con sus amigos. Ahora solo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

-Eres muy talentosa. Tienes la habilidad de sacarle una verdadera personalidad a las coreografías que haces -añadió el pelirrojo.

Dominique tenía que reconocer que su elogio la había sorprendido gratamente.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por su puesto. Reconozco tu estilo, Dominique. Tiene una profundidad que no tienen las demás. Proyectas más allá de lo obvio, es uno de tus talentos.

Dominique le sonrio radiante, no sería humana si sus elogios no la complacieran.

-Trato de que cada paso o imagen cuente una historia.

-Y lo has conseguido a las mil maravillas.

Aquello fastidio a Marinette. ¿Incluso Nathaniel se interesaba en ella? ¡Que desilusión! ¿Por que no podía ser mas como Nino, que prefería ignorarla con amabilidad? O eso pensaba hasta que comenzaron con las presentaciones y el moreno la felicito por sus medallas con un entusiasmo que murió al ver el rostro de Alya.

¿Celos? No en realidad no, Marinette sabia que su mejor amiga le tenia mucha confianza a Nino. Lo que a la chica de gafas le molestaba era su falta de apoyo a la incomodidad que sentía ella.

Cuando llego el turno de Marinette para presentarse, esta lo hizo con toda la falsa cortesía que pudo reunir. Dando su nombre y no ahondando en ningún comentario, ni ajeno ni propio.

-¿Y a donde iremos? -pregunto Dominique varios minutos después.

-¿Por que no vamos a comer algo? -sugirió Alya.

-¡Si, gran idea! No se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre -apuro a decir Nino.

Dominique tardo un poco en aceptar por su estricta dieta pero al final accedió mientras que Nathaniel y Adrien rápidamente aprobaron la idea pero Marinette permaneció callada mirando el suelo. Escuchando la conversación sin ánimos de participar.

De pronto sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. El estremecimiento que sintió le hizo saber que se trataba del rubio incluso sin la necesidad de mirarlo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo, Marinette? -le pregunto el con suavidad.

-Si, lo estoy -respondió ella cortante.

-¡Entonces que asi sea! -dijo Nino intentando disminuir la tension del ambiente - ¿Quieren ir a comer pizza? Conozco un buen lugar.

-Maravilloso Nino-apoyo Adrien.

¿Maravilloso? ¡Si como no! En esos momentos, lo unció que le parecía excesivamente maravilloso a Marinette era la idea de salir corriendo hacia su casa y encerrarse de por vida.

Seguramente nadie notaria que había desaparecido, Cat Noir conseguiría alguna otra compañera con la cual posteriormente se casaría y seria muy feliz, mientras que Adrien también lograría casarse con Dominique, olvidado que alguna vez existió. Alya tardaría solo diez minutos en conseguirse otra nueva mejor amiga y cuando se casara y formara una feliz familia con Nino, sus hijos la llamarían tía en su lugar. Incluso sus padres la olvidarían fácilmente y cuando ella fuera una anciana, si no es que moría mucho antes de hambre, descubriría que tuvieron una hija mucho mas bonita, inteligente y talentosa, misma que seguramente si lograría convertirse en una importante diseñadora de moda.

-¿Marinette, todo en orden?

Asustada la chica pego un salto al ser sacada de sus pensamientos por Adrien quien nuevamente la tocaba del hombro, pero esta vez mirándola un poco preocupado.

Nerviosa asintió.

-¿Segura?

De nuevo asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos mi lady? -pregunto el en tono ronco.

Un tono muy provocativo que recordaba a la perfección en Cat Noir, pero que no había imaginado que pudiera escucharlo de él. Y al igual que le ocurría con el héroe, aquello le produjo un escalofrío

"Marinette, ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que, tal vez, solo tal vez... Adrien y Cat Noir sean la misma persona?" Sono en su cabeza la voz de Tikki.

Negandose a la idea con desesperación la joven se obligo a olvidarse de aquella idea tan descabellada, y por primera vez fue consiente de que ellos dos eran los únicos que se encontraban todavía de pie a escasos metros de la limusina negra. Donde ahora todos sus amigos y la rubia habían entrado.

Sorprendida de ver cuanto se había perdido de la realidad, Marinette asintió una vez mas y él le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo miró entonces extrañada y volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

-Me parece que exageras un poco ¿No?

Marinette no tenía intención alguna de agarrarle del brazo. Pero Adrien no estaba por la labor de que ella lo contradijera.

-Con una dama tan hermosa como tu, esto jamas es una exageración -le dijo en tono galante.

-Si supongo que eso debe funcionar muy bien con todas -se quejo ella sin pensar mientras hacía al fin lo que él pedía y juntos comenzaban a caminar. Al percibir su renuencia, él chasqueó la lengua en un gesto burlón.

-Ahora creo que eres tu quien exagera un poco, princesa.

Una vez que llegaron al transporte, Adrien la ayudó a montarse detrás antes de subir el y sentarse junto a la rubia. Estaba claro que el conductor ya sabía a dónde tenía que llevarlos, porque arrancó nada más cerraron la puerta.

Pronto el rubio comenzó a platicar con Dominique, olvidándose de todos los demás. Ajeno, por lo menos en apariencia, a las preocupaciones de Marinette.

Alya por su parte, había sido sentada con Nino intencionalmente lejos de la chica de coletas, la cual se sentía atrapada y sin salida. ¡Ojalá no hubiera subido nunca a aquel transporte! En ese lugar no iba a hacer nada más que amargarse.

"Nada de lamentaciones. Lo hiciste y ahora te aguantas" se dijo con decisión en la mente pero eso tampoco pareció tener el deseado efecto de tranquilizarla.

Finalmente, sentado a su lado se encontraba Nathaniel, sosteniéndola de una mano mientras observaba a través de la ventanilla. Demasiado concentrado en el paisaje como para notar la incomodidad de su novia.

Al ver dicha unión de sus manos, Adrien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tratando de parecer lo más relajado que podía.

Como odiaba tener que ver todos esos detalles del pelirrojo con Marinette, en especial por el hecho de saber que eran correspondidos. Estar tan cerca de la jovencita franco-china sin poder hablarle con todo el amor que sentía por ella, sin poder tocarla o besarla, sin poder hacerle saber cuanto la adoraba lo estaba matando.

Y cada que Nathaniel hacia todo eso y ella le correspondía, sentía que algo en su interior cambiaba. Convirtiéndolo en un ser para nada pacifico que solo deseaba poder salir y alejarlo de su bella bugaboo.

Varios minutos después logro controlarse y le preguntó a la rubia:

-¿Como vas en tus clases de pintura?

Dominique emocionada comenzó a contarle sobre lo mucho que le gustaba tomar aquellas clases a pesar de no ser muy buena o no gozar de mucho tiempo, llamando poderosamente la atención de Nathaniel.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta pintar? -pregunto el joven con gran interés.

-Me fascina

-¿Cuales son tus pintores favoritos?

\- Cezanne, Degas, Van Gogh y Monet -respondió ella sin pensarlo mientras los ojos color turquesa del pelirrojo brillaban.

-¿Y que tal Cass, Bonnard y Abruzzi?

-¡Oh si, maravillosos! ¿Cuáles te gustan de Cass?

-Nevada y Viaje al Invierno.

-¿Y de Abruzzi?

-El Olivar, Puesta de Sol, y Campos de Girasoles.

-¿Colgarías esos tres en la misma habitación?

-No, no creo que sea una buena combinación.

-¿Y qué opinas de La urraca de Monet combinada con el Bosque de Cezanne?

-No debería ser la más adecuada, pero debo reconocer que funciona.

-Me alegra que te agrade -dijo ella con una mezcla entre diversión y cierto retintín.

Ante aquella conversación, Alya, Nino y Marinette miraban a la pareja con gran atención. Realmente parecían conocer y disfrutar mucho de ese tema. Adrien por su parte, simplemente sonreía satisfecho al comprobar que ambos tenían gustos muy similares.

-Vaya, vaya, pues prácticamente son almas gemelas en lo referente al arte -se atrevió a comentar el rubio, buscando el rostro de Marinette, quien armándose de valor se forzó a sostenerle la mirada. Aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda la contemplaban interrogantes, casi parecían querer calcular su reacción.

Marinette al ver eso fue incapaz de disimular su disgusto y desvió sus ojos a la ventanilla, buscando distraerse con el paisaje. En realidad no le afectaba que Nathaniel y Dominique se llevaran tan bien, lo que si la ponía de mal humor era que aquel comentario de Adrien parecía hecho exclusivamente para hacerle ver lo poco compatible que resultaba ser con el pelirrrojo.

Ella disfrutaba del arte también, pero no como ellos. No sabia el nombre de cada pintura hecha por aquellos artistas ni soñaba con tener al menos una reproducción colgada en su habitación, tampoco tenia interés en llegar a ser como ellos y un día ver sus obras en las mas prestigiosas galerías del mundo, tal como lo hacia Nathaniel y por lo visto Dominique.

¿Acaso la gimnasia rítmica no era suficiente? Al parecer no. "Es una carrera muy corta y exigente" había dicho ella, justificando sus nuevos sueños.

Marinette soltó un pesado suspiro y trato de ignorar la conversación mientras ahora el pelirrojo emocionado hablaba sobre como había comenzado a tomar clases de dibujo, varios años atrás. Rápidamente había quedado prendado que aquello y desde entonces se había dedicado en sus tiempos libres a perfeccionar sus métodos, logrando hacer varios dibujos y comics. Poco a poco su amor al dibujo había tomado un rumbo intenso, comenzando a interesarse por las grandes obras y el deseo de intentar ser como ellos había nacido.

Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo, Adrien apuro a decir:

-¡Llegamos!

-¡Por fin! -grito Marinette sin disimular su alivio.

-¡Oh si, por fin! -decía Alya sonriendo exageradamente, en un pobre intento de seguirle la corriente a su amiga.

Todos bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada de la pizzeria. Nino y Alya incómodos veían como Nathaniel hablaba con la rubia olvidando por momentos que iba con Marinette. Al verlo asi ella quedo pensativa, en el tiempo que tenían saliendo juntos jamas lo había visto tan feliz... Ni ignorándola. El siempre solía ser muy cariñoso y atento con ella.

Aunque el local estaba lleno, lograron encontrar una mesa que había libre en un rincón más tranquilo, cerca de la barra donde atendían. Pronto el grupo comenzó a ordenar la comida y las bebidas, cuando finalmente les llevaron la orden, Adrien se volvió hacia Marinette, quien no se había dado cuenta de que no dejaba de jugar su lata de refresco entre las manos. Acción que no pasó por alto para Adrien.

-¿Estás nerviosa, mi lady?

El término afectuoso le tocó una fibra sensible a ella, tal y como había sido la intención del chico.

-Para nada -respondió ella con valentía.

Él esbozó una sonrisa picara, se recostó tranquilamente en la silla y cruzó las piernas. Luego centro toda su atención en Dominique, la cual continuaba muy entretenida hablando con Nathaniel. Ignorándola completamente y demostrando un gran interés que no sentía por la rubia en cada oportunidad que tenia, Adrien continuo con su plan.

Eso le dolió a Marinette y bajo la mirada, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Alya al ver la incomodidad de Marinette trato de incluirla en su platica con Nino pero de manera inútil, ya que la desanimada jovencita apenas y se esforzaba por responder.

-Enseguida regreso, voy al baño - Aviso Marinette sin mucho interés en que la escucharan.

-Te acompaño -dijo Alya levantándose de su asiento.

-No gracias, no tardo.

El tono decidido con que Marinette hablo hizo que su amiga volviera a tomar asiento.

Caminando hacia el baño Marinette espero unos segundos para después escabullirse hacia la salida, y ya una vez fuera saco su celular. Sin prisa comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Alya.

Poco después dentro del local, el celular de Alya comenzó a repiquetear avisando que había llegado un mensaje. La chica al revisar su teléfono abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No Nino, nada.

Adrien dándose cuenta que Marinette comenzaba a tardar, rápidamente se imagino que aquel mensaje que había recibido se trataba de ella probablemente despidiéndose y pidiéndole que cuidara sus cosas o se las llevara el día siguiente a su casa.

Levantándose sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros Adrien saco su billetera.

-Chicos, lo siento pero debo irme. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer -dijo dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa -Yo invito, nos vemos el lunes.

Saliendo a toda prisa, Adrien dejo a sus amigos sin palabras.

Una vez fuera comenzó a buscar a Marinette pero sin tener suerte. Así que no dispuesto a perderla, busco un lugar seguro donde pudiera transformarse para encontrarla mas rápido.

Desesperado Cat Noir se ayudo de sus habilidades para intentar localizarla desde los tejados de aquella zona hasta que finalmente, después de unos minutos logro ver la tan deseada figura de la jovencita

Marinette caminaba cabizbaja perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba a un callejón. Asustada comenzó a forcejear mientras intentaba gritar pero le fue imposible hacerlo pues su agresor le había tapado al boca y la mantenía en un posesivo abrazo.

-Muy bien, reconozco que tienes demasiada fuerza dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, prrrincess... Pero aun no es suficiente para lograr escapar de mis garras.

Marinette se paralizo, identificando rápidamente la voz de Cat Noir, quien al verla ya mas relajada decidió dejarla libre.

-¿Que... pero que...? ¿Como... Cuando?

Al ver la confusión de la joven, Cat Noir decidió empezar de nuevo.

-Pero mira nada mas que agradable sorpresa ¿Por que tan sola, mi lady?

-¡No tu no, otra vez no! ¡Déjame en paz! Ahora no estoy de humor para soportar tus preguntas y tus malas bromas -dijo la chica roja por el coraje.

-¿Lo dices por el chiste de las garras? ¡Oh por favor, mi lady! ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? ¡Dije garras! -mientras hablaba movía sus manos frente al rostro de Marinette, mostrando precisamente sus afiladas garras.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y dando media vuelta trato de irse pero Cat Noir la detuvo. Soltándose de su agarre, esta vez intento correr pero el se le adelanto con ridícula facilidad y la detuvo, quedando justo frente a ella.

Empequeñeciendo los ojos, Marinette intento esquivarlo dando un paso a la derecha pero el la imito, un paso a la izquierda pero nuevamente la imito.

-¡Hey, mira arriba! ¡Es Ladybug! -grito ella con falsa sorpresa señalando el techo. El comenzó a reír divertido.

-¿Te parece que tengo seis años?

-¿Debería responder?

-Vamos prrrinces, hablemos civilizadamente.

-¿Civilizadamente? ¿A ti te parece medianamente civilizado secuestrarme y retenerme prisionera? -gritó ella.

-Hay que reconocer que tienes condiciones naturales para el melodrama -contestó él como si todo aquello le estuviera resultando divertido.

-¿Melodrama? Entonces, ¿Tú cómo le llamas a esto?

-Cualquier cosa menos "retenerte aquí prisionera" -respondió dándole un pequeño toque a la respingada nariz de la chica con sus garras - Y si lo que estás esperando es que te ponga un par de cadenas y te meta en una jaula, lamento informarte de que te vas a llevar una gran desilusión. Yo estaba pensando en algo mucho más mundano, como acercarte a tu casa y conversar un poco en lo que llegábamos.

Por más que llegar a su casa en el menor tiempo posible era lo que deseaba Marinette en ese momento, se quedó callada. ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir resistiéndose?

-Por otra parte, tampoco es mi intención decepcionar a una joven damisela tan bella como tu, así que, si lo que realmente tenías en mente era un poco de melodrama... Veamos qué te parece esto... -continuó él. Poniendo una ridícula cara de malo malísimo, y con un exagerado tono teatral, lanzó una carcajada -MuaJa-ja-ja-ja, oh, linda Marinette, por fin estas atrapada entre mis garras, no dejare que escapes y haré contigo todas aquellas cosas tan malas que siempre he querido hacerte...

Muy a su pesar, Marinette tuvo que reírse, lo que le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

-¿Eso está mejor? -pregunto él. Maravillado por la brillante sonrisa de la joven.

No. No tenía ningún sentido seguir resistiéndose. Simplemente, no podía. Él tenía una fuerza y un poder tan intenso sobre ella que resultaba inútil siquiera intentar resistirse.

Como si hubiera seguido paso a paso a todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, Cat Noir se acercó a ella, y echándole un brazo en el hombro le sonrio.

-De verdad lo siento, mi lady... No quise molestarte ni asustarte, solo quería verte y hablar. ¿Me perdonas?

Sin la más mínima gota de resistencia dentro de ella, por lo menos por el momento, Marinette asintió.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Nuevamente asintió, dejaría que la acercara a su casa pero no sin antes hacerle prometer que se mantendría callado hasta que volvieran a estar en un lugar seguro.

Cat Noir satisfecho por aquel trato le sonrio encantadoramente al tiempo que la cargaba en su brazos de manera protectora, y ayudándose de su bastón emprendió camino. Permitiendole a la chica respirar su embriagante aroma masculino.

Una vez cerca del edificio donde Marinette vivía, el héroe la dejo cuidadosamente. Inhalando con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones por ultima vez de la dulce fragancia que tenia el cuerpo de la joven, y lamentándose por tener que exhalar.

Ella tomo distancia y suspiro aliviada, un poco mas tranquila por terminar con aquel cálido contacto.

-Ya cumplido mi parte del trato, ¿Ahora si me dirás que hacías tan lejos de tu casa y sola?

-En realidad no estaba sola. Estaba con un grupo de amigos en una cita de parejas -respondió desanimada.

-¿Y ellos te dejaron irte sola?

-No, yo me salí sin avisar pero dudo mucho que les importe.

-Claro que les importa.

-No dirías eso si los hubieses visto.

Al verla tan decaída y vulnerable, Cat Noir tuvo la intención de envolverla entre sus brazos y darle consuelo. En el fondo, lamentándose por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. ¿Realmente había sido necesario? Si todo salia como lo tenia planeado, valdría la pena y se lo recompensaría cada día mientras tuviera vida.

-¿Y tu novio? ¿Acaso peleaste con tu novio?

En ese momento Marinette palideció, recordando al pelirrojo. ¡Habia olvidado enviarle un mensaje avisando que se iba! Nerviosa comenzó a caminar en el parque donde ahora estaban, seguida de Cat Noir que comenzó a caminar a su lado sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-No tengo por que contestar.

-De hecho si tienes que, mi lady. Ese era el trato -dijo con la risa asomándose en su voz.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella rodando los ojos con molestia -No. La respuesta es no ¿Feliz?

-Si hubieses dicho que si, tal vez lo seria -admitió el -Pero si ese no es el caso, ¿Entonces cual es? Luces demasiado molesta.

-No es verdad, yo estoy de maravilla.

-¡Oh si es verdad! ¿Como he sido tan ciego si la sonrisa llega hasta tus ojos? -comento el con ironía - Por favor mi lady, se honesta conmigo. Se que no te habrías ido sin avisar a menos que alguien no te hubiese hecho enojar.

Marinette aspiró temblorosamente al ver que él no se había creído lo que ella le había dicho.

-Hablas como si me conocieras mucho.

-Eso intento. ¿Podrías ayudarme en ello?

Ella empezó a enfadarse.

-¿Y si no tengo ninguna explicación?

Él torció el gesto con socarronería.

-Por lo visto, te estás haciendo toda una profesional de la mentira. Invénta otra excusa, prrrincess. Cuando te acerques a la verdad, ya me daré cuenta.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te dé una razón? ¿Qué te parece ésta? Me aburrí de la cita y me fui -respondió con molestia -¿Te sientes mejor con esa respuesta?

Cat Noir sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No en realidad no te creo, pero fue un buen esfuerzo.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Entonces no me creas, yo solo voy a ignorarte -dijo indignada.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! -exclamo entusiasmado, ignorando la acidez de las palabras de ella -Tratare de adivinar lo que paso. ¿De acuerdo? -Ella lo ignoro -Dices que no discutiste con tu novio, entonces... ¿Discutiste con tu amiga? -volvió a ignorarlo -¿Con el novio de tu amiga? -siguió ignorándolo -¿Con Adrien?

Ante la pregunta Marinette sintió el pánico nacer en su pecho y acelero el ritmo de sus pasos.

-¿O acaso fue con su acompañante? -pregunto el gato sonriendo un poco mas mientras se adelantaba y la obligaba a detenerse sosteniéndola de los hombros. Notando el rostro perturbado de la chica -¡Ah ya veo! -exclamo como si hubiese tenido una gran revelación -Entonces te fuiste por que estabas celosa -añadió inclinándose un poco hacia delante y mirándola a los ojos -¿Verdad? -insistió al no obtener respuesta.

-No -dijo ella en un susurro

-Si, lo estabas -aseguro acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza -Lo que me pregunto, ¿Es por tu novio o por Adrien?

Marinette sintió ganas de echarse a llorar al escuchar el nombre de Adrien. ¡Si estaba celosa, terriblemente celosa! No podía negar todo lo que sentía en su pecho, tenia que reconocerlo... Pero no en voz alta.

Furiosa se soltó de su agarre y trato de seguir caminando. Cat Noir sin darle tregua volvió a detenerla.

-Vamos Marinette, responderme. ¿Que es lo que tanto te enfurece?.

-¡Déjame en paz! -grito ella.

-No, no lo haré, ya es tiempo que aceptes que te equivocaste -soltó con amargura -Ahora que viste a Nathaniel y Adrien con Dominique, ¿Que sentiste? ¿Celos?

-No.

-¿Por Nathaniel? ¿Por Adrien? ¡Dímelo Princesa! ¿Por cual de los dos?

-No, no, yo no...

-¿Tienes miedo de que Nathaniel se interese por Dominique? ¿O temes que Adrien se vuelva su novio? -pregunto en tono bajo e intenso

-Yo, yo...

-¿Amas a tu novio? -la interrumpió comenzando a perder la paciencia, ella permaneció callada sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse - ¡Maldita sea, Marinette! ¡Solo responde, por favor! -grito apasionadamente.

-¡No, no lo amo! ¡No lo amo! ¡Lo he intentado pero no lo consigo! -grito ella de igual forma, perdiendo también el escaso control que tenia.

-¿Y te gusta?

-¡No, tampoco! ¡Por favor Cat, ya basta! ¡Ya deja de atormentarme!

-¿Atormentarte? ¡No Marinette, tu deja de atormentarme a mi! -grito soltando una risotada amarga -¡Si no lo amas y no te gusta, entonces díselo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No es justo que lo estés engañando y que estés jugando con los sentimientos de ambos!

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-Pues parece que sin querer, te sale muy bien -refutó en tono seco y cortante.

Aquella afirmación la dejo momentáneamente muda; pero al instante trato de calmarse, lista para poner la batalla a su favor.

-Mira, en primer lugar mi vida personal es algo que no te importa y yo no estoy jugando con nadie, Natahniel es mi novio y me quiere mientras que Adrien solo es un amigo intentando cortejar a Dominique, la chica que ama. ¡Ahora, suéltame!

-Estas equivocada, mi lady -respondió Cat Noir, ignorando la orden y empezando a acariciarle las mejillas con sus pulgares, muy despacio.

Marinette cerro los ojos durante unos segundos, dejándose llevar por el delicado roce que empezaba a causarle sensaciones eléctricas por todo el rostro, extendiéndose en el resto de su cuerpo mientras su corazon golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

-Adrien esta locamente enamorado de ti, el te adora como a nadie ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Acaso eres tan ciega para no verlo?

La chica sintió como si una jarra de agua fría le cayera encima y abrió los ojos de golpe. Mirándolo asustada mientras su cerebro era un todo caos.

-¿Que paso mi lady? ¿Te sorprende mi afirmación? -pregunto sonriendo pausadamente.

-Mas bien tu mentira -respondió fríamente.

Él se echó a reír, mostrandole la intensidad de su enfado volviendo a crecer.

-No son mentiras y lo sabes. Debes poder ser capaz de verlo y sentirlo... ¿Por que no mejor admites que también lo amas?¿O es que acaso tampoco sientes nada por el?

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Un silencio pesado y doloroso para el joven.

-¡Solo responde, por piedad! ¿Si o no? ¡Dímelo! -grito sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Sintiendo aquello como un claro rechazo a su amor.

-¡Si, maldita sea si! ¡Lo amo! ¿De acuerdo? -grito la chica empujándolo, rompiendo en llanto -¡Estoy enamorada de Adrien como una tonta, desde que me dio su sombrilla! -el chico se paralizo ante la declaración -¡Estoy enamorada de Adrien a pesar de que nunca me ha correspondido! ¡A pesar de tener novio, a pesar de que el este enamorado de otra! -se detuvo para limpiarse las lagrimas -¡Ahora que ya lo sabes, déjame en paz!

Dicho esto la joven se alejo corriendo, dejando a Cat Noir aun sin salir de su asombro por aquella confesión. Pronto una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del chico mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes. Por fin... Habia logrado que Marinette aceptara el amor que sentía por Adrien.

Rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a Marinette, logrando verla cada vez mas lejos pero sabiendo con alegría que ahora era cuando mas cerca la tenia.

Y no tenia intenciones de perderla.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Lo se, lo se... Ahora me tarde una semana y no 3 días, pero fue una semana ocupada jejeje (¿Hora de los pretextos? ¡Correcto!)**

 **Se que dije que este capitulo tendría: Adrinette, Marichat y LadyNoir peeeero, ahora si tengo que reconocer que me extendí demasiado. Yo suelo escribir en mi libreta durante algún tiempo libre, luego llego y lo paso a Wordpad. Modifico, ajusto y quito cosas.**

 **Sin embargo, en esta ocasión cuando pase por todo eso, me di cuenta de que la escena LadyNoir (Que es lo que sigue después de este drama) ya no entraba. El capitulo es bastante largo y no tengo la intención de que se les vuelva tedioso, así que decidí cortarla y dejarla para el próximo y ahora si, ultimo capitulo.**

 **¿Que pasa? ¿No me creen? ¡Háganlo, por favor! Ya lo tengo muy avanzado, por lo que al fin veo la luz de salida.**

 **En resumen: El siguiente (Capitulo 6 "Dime que si") sera el ultimo y contendrá LadyNoir, Adrinette y un leve Marichat. Es un hecho científicamente comprobado :v**

 **Espero que les guste este pobre intento de capitulo (Por que yo no quede 100% conforme) y si no, espero que por lo menos que les entretenga.**

 **Como dato extra (Para que no me tiren piedras) les cuento que ayer (12 de Octubre) Fue mi cumple #21 y a pesar de todo procure cumplir con mi actualización.**

 **PD: Los invito a todos los que deseen a participar en una encuesta que esta en mi perfil, es sobre uno de mis fics de Felix y Bridgette. Claro que para contestarla, primero tendrían que leer el fic y tal vez no quieran, pero igual quiero invitarlos :D**

 **Finalmente, contestare sus sensuales reviews (Que llenan mi corazoncito de alegría e inspiración):**

 **Karla Melissa: ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas, muchas, mucha gracias por decir eso! Me alegra por que a veces siento que me falla mucho las personalidades. Y si, te seré sincera, ¡Una parte de mi también quería que Adrien hiciera eso y terminaran juntos! jejeje pero no, la verdad seria muy precipitado y no tan muy lógico ni romántico.**

 **Trato de mantener ese equilibrio, a veces escribo y cuando leo me doy cuenta de que sus celos son casi psicópatas y lo borro, luego parece que solo se divierte y vuelvo a borrar (Y al final, el resultado es mas o menos una mezcla de ambas ideas borradas) Y pues si, Tikki ya le hizo notar eso de su identidad pero Marinette sigue negándose (Al menos en este capitulo, ya que créeme que lo recordara mucho mejor en el que sigue)**

 **¡Oh si, eso que escribiste sobre Wordpad es la verdad pura! ¡Tu si me comprendes! Sinceramente es mas cómodo Office Word pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede :v**

 **Me alegra saber que contare con tu lectura, es una verdadera dicha que sigas leyendo este intento de fic xD ¡Y sobre todo, que te guste! Me siento tan halagada por todas aquellas lindas palabras que me dedicas en tus comentarios. ¡Me alegras el dia! Nos leemos muy pronto ;)**

 **Espero que te guste (Al menos un poco) este capitulo y que no me quedara tan, taaaaan, taaaaaaaaaan mal xD Nuevamente, soy yo quien te agradezco la atención que le has dado a mi fic y el que te tomes la molestia de darme tu valiosa opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima! (Que espero yo, esta vez si sea en 3-4 dias jejeje)**

 **Vane18porras: Se que no viene al caso, pero me gusto tu Nickname xD ¡A la orden, mi capitan! Arriba el capitulo 5 y próximamente, ya podras leer el sexto ( ¡El ultimo! ) De corazon espero que te siga gustando la historia y no te deje "fría" ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me haces feliz. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Guest (O mejor dicho RD): ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! :D Pues lamento mucho que no saliera la escena LadyNoir en este capitulo, pero te prometo que valdrá mucho la pena cuando salga en el siguiente (Me esforzare al 100 por ello) ¡Lo se, me encanta imaginar a nuestro bello Adrien actuando tan seguro y sepsi como Cat Noir!**

 **Y por fin, ¡Planes revelados! La idea de Adrien era sacar los sentimientos de Marinette a causa de los celos pero al conocer mejor a Dominique (Alias "La gata loca") se le ocurrió que también serviría para quitarle a Nathaniel de encima. La verdad es raro pero la chica que invente me dio un poco de pena, y como no quería incluir a otros personajes me pareció buena idea usar a nuestra pareja nivel 5 con ella (¿Y por que nivel 5? Bueno, por que a Nathaniel lo shippean con cualquier cosa que produzca sombra :v)**

 **Espero de todo corazon que te guste la actualización y nos leemos muy pronto en ese capitulo LadyNoir, gracias por tu valiosa lectura y tu huellita. ¡Me da tanto gusto leerte!**

 **Dicen por ahí: ¡Oh si, yo también quiero un Cat Noir en mi vida! Lastima que no existe Y-Y Pero bueno, volviendo al capitulo... Como puedes ver, te tome la palabra y habrá un capitulo mas, como dije antes en realidad no me quiero precipitar ni forzar nada, y me alegra que pienses igual que yo.**

 **Vaya, con esas amenazas tuyas me preocupo aun mas de hacer algo decente jajajaja ¡Dios, espero que saliera bien! ¡No quiero morir con tu poderosa y temida TABLA!**

 **Gracias por las lindas (Y a veces un poco terroríficas) palabras que te tomas la molestia de enviarme, ¡Me animas (Y asustas) mucho! Eres genial amiga, en verdad espero que te guste mi capitulo y nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Gracias otra vez, por todo!**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: ¡Mil gracias Arly! Que a ti te guste me saca una sonrisa, una muy grande. ¡Oh si, eso de los pétalos me encantaría vivirlo! Es taaaan lindo, un detalle muy dulce que se me ocurrió meter a pesar de que también lo vi un poco exagerado.**

 **Y lo mismo pienso, creo que si Marinette amara a Nathaniel seria muy feliz con todas esas atenciones, pero como no es el caso le incomodan. Que gusto que te gustara el capitulo y esa pasión, ojala siga gustándote la historia y nuevamente, gracias por leer y tomarte un tiempo para comentar. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto Arly!**

 **Monkeyd95: Jajajaja tu comentario mas que una sonrisa me saco una gran risa, ¡No te lo juro, me gusto demasiado tu comentario! Si tienes razón, parece que Adrien quiere matar a Marinette de un paro cardíaco jajaja... Pobre Marinette, como sufre. Lamento la demora y gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de hacérmelo saber, no sabes como lo valoro. ¡Tu huellita es muy importante para mi! Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo 4 y nos leemos muy pronto, en el sexto y ultimo capitulo. ¡Gracias!**

 **LU: Si yo también, pienso que seria capaz de hacer eso pero como siempre digo: "La base de una relación siempre debe ser el amor, por que si no es así, todo terminara derrumbándose" ¡Estoy muy agradecida contigo por leer mi fic y dejarme tu huellita! Me animas mucho y de verdad, espero que te guste como avanza todo. El próximo prometo que sera el ultimo ;) ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Arconte Soleil: ¡Oh que gusto me da que te agradara el capitulo! ¡Yo también grito así cada vez que veo un nuevo review tuyo! xD Me alegra mucho saber tu valiosa opinión, llena mi día de alegría. Y de todo corazon, espero que también te agrade este capitulo, si no es tanto como el anterior al menos un poco. Y se que ya lo he dicho, pero no me canso de repetirlo: ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar mi humilde fic! Lamento la pequeña demora y nos leemos muy pronto en el sexto y ultimo capitulo (E días, espero)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	6. Te amo

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Cuando Marinette llego a su casa, entro cuidandose de no hacer ruido, lo que menos queria era que sus padres se preocuparan por el deprimente estado en el que se encontraba su rostro. Sin embargo, al encontrar una nota de ellos diciendole que habian salido y llegarian tarde, la chica suspiro aliviada y camino sin ganas hasta su habitacion.

Una vez dentro se dirigio hasta el diván de color rosa con una sombrilla de papel-aceite del mismo color, donde finalmente se dejo caer acomodandose en posicion fetal.

¿Como había sido posible que hablara de mas ante Cat Noir? Era una tonta, ¿Por que había tenido que aceptar su compañía sintiéndose tan mal? ¡Peor! ¿Por que había tenido que ir a esa estúpida cita de parejas?

En ese momento Tikki salio de su encierro y voló hasta su rostro.

-Marinette... ¿Estas... Estas bien? -pregunto preocupada. Sabiendo ella misma lo torpe que resultaba su pregunta.

-Mi vida se termino Tikki... Ahora si es verdad que estoy muerta -respondio con voz apagada.

La pequeña kwami sonrio con tristeza. Ella sabia que Marinette tendía a exagerar las cosas pero en esta ocasión, realmente comprendía que estuviera asustada.

-Vamos Marinette, anímate. ¡Todo estará bien, ya lo veras!

-¿Estar bien? ¡No Tikki, jamas volveré a salir a la calle! -grito comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada cuadrada color morada y delineada de lavanda que tenia sobre su diván.

Un poco desesperada por el deprimente estado de la chica, Tikki trato de quitarle aquel objeto para ver su rostro, pero cuando abrió la boca fue interrumpida por los pendientes de la chica centellando en un claro llamado de emergencia enviado por Cat Noir.

Al oír aquello la chica de coletas dio un brinco y comenzó a retroceder sin darse cuenta hasta caer del diván.

-¿Que no vas a contestar Marinette? ¡Es el localizador de Ladybug, podría ser importante! -apuro a decir Tikki, pasados varios segundos. Al ver que en lugar de invocar su transformación decidía cubrirse de nuevo con las almohadas.

-¡Eso ya lo se, Tikki! -exclamo con frustracion. Apenas sacando la cabeza para contestar.

-¿Entonces por que no te transformas y respondes?

-¡Por que debe ser Cat Noir!

-Bueno si, es el único que te llama por allí -contesto la kwami roja riendo ante la obviedad de sus palabras.

Pronto los pendientes dejaron de centellar y se escucho un corto sonido que ambas sabían, significaba que Cat Noir había enviado su localización. Nerviosa la chica se levanto lentamente del suelo y tomo asiento sobre su diván.

-¡Marinette, debes transformarte! Si Cat Noir te ha enviado su localización es que debe tener problemas.

-Tikki, yo, yo no... No puedo ir... No después de lo que le dije ¡No ahora que sabe que estoy enamorada de Adrien!

-Pero...

-¡Soy una tonta, no se por que se me escapo!

Sonriendo Tikki se acerco a su rostro y comenzó a frotarse contra su mejilla. Logrando tranquilizarla un poco ante su cariñosa acción.

-Tranquila, tu eres fuerte y puedes con esto. Se que tienes razones para estar asustada y es verdad que Cat Noir sabe que Marinette quiere a Adrien, pero tu vas a ir como Ladybug y aun que ambas son la misma persona, el no lo sabe.

Volviendoe el alma al cuerpo, Marinette asintió correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-¡Oh Tikki! ¿Que haría yo sin ti? -pregunto acunándola con sus manos y dandole un dulce beso en la frente antes de pedirle convertirse en Ladybug.

No negaba que tenia miedo pero ella era la heroína de París y no podía darse el lujo de permitir que sus emociones la dominaran. No podía poner vidas inocentes en peligro solo por no enfrentarse a Cat Noir.

.

Poco tiempo necesito Ladybug para llegar al punto de encuentro, para ese entonces el cielo ya había terminado de obscurecer y París estaba totalmente iluminado por las luces dentro de las casas y locales, al igual que por los faroles de la calle.

Gran sorpresa se había llevado al descubrir que Cat Noir la estaba citando en la torre Eiffel, exactamente en el mismo lugar que había visto nacer su desgracia hace un tiempo atrás.

Los recuerdos la agobiaban pero tratando de ser fuerte los ignoraba.

-¡Hola, hola mi lady! Es un gusto volver a verte -saludo Cat Noir en su clásico tono galante, aquel que Ladybug no había escuchado para ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cual es la urgencia Cat Noir? -pregunto la chica con decisión, ignorando sus palabras mientras se ataba su yoyo alrededor de la cintura.

El chico sonriendo comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba ella, que nerviosa retrocedió sin darse cuenta, ya que el impacto de su poderosa presencia le había intimidado demasiado.

-¿Que pasa, Bugaboo? No me digas que me tienes miedo -se burlo con arrogancia -Solo quiero que hablemos.

-¿Hablar? ¿Me llamaste solo para hablar? -pregunto irritada de su actitud, obligándose a hacer un esfuerzo para reponerse y no dejar traslucir que el corazón le latía desesperadamente, o que le flaqueaban las piernas.

-Si bueno... Pero necesitamos hablar de lo nuestro.

Ella palideció pero tratando de actuar con naturalidad, se cruzo de brazos y hablo con toda la seguridad que realmente no sentía.

-A no ser que sea para salvar a alguien que este akumatizado, no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar.

Cat Noir dio un ultimo paso mas hacia ella. Haciéndole notar que por muy alta que fuera ella , y lo era, él a su lado era realmente como una torre.

-¿De verdad crees que no tenemos nada de que hablar? -pregunto haciéndose un poco el sorprendido -¡Oh mi lady, mi lady !¿No te da vergüenza mentir así? Sabes perfectamente que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, y ahora mismo puedo demostrarte que estás mintiendo.

Dicho eso, termino con toda la distancia existente, le agarró la cara con las dos manos y se inclino para comenzar a besarla. El inesperado beso la pilló desprevenida, la zarandeó por entero.

Cat Noir tenía los labios cálidos y firmes, y se movían sobre los suyos con esa dulzura y pasión que ella no había podido olvidar. La chica se estremeció de placer y levantó los brazos para apartarlo de ella, pero acabó hundiéndole los dedos en los hombros.

Ladybug gimió y entre abrió los labios para dejar que él procediera a besarla con más ardor. Ante su aceptación y aquel dulce ruido que había emitido la joven, Cat Noir trazó el contorno de sus labios con la punta de la lengua provocativamente, antes de animarse a metérsela dentro de la boca. Incapaz de poder contenerse a la idea.

Para su propia desgracia Ladybug correspondió, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose sobre él, dejándose llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos que la asaltaban, todas a la vez. Sin piedad.

De pronto él se retiró y la miró con satisfacción e interés.

-Estaba deseando hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo -confesó con un rugido casi animal -¿Sigues pensando que no tenemos nada mas de que hablar? ¿O es que acaso necesitas de otro beso para recordar?

-¡No, no! -grito alterada. Conteniéndose para no echarse a llorar, disgustada por haberse entregado a él con tanta facilidad -¡Déjame, Cat Noir! ¡Suéltame! -continuo esta vez tratando de empujarlo.

-¿Tan difícil te es reconocer que sientes lo mismo que yo? -pregunto dolido. Apretándola con mas fuerza contra su pecho para evitar que se alejara.

Ladybug aleteó las pestañas con timidez, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los felinos ojos verdes de su compañero.

-No puedo creer que usaras un llamado de emergencia para obligarme a venir... -dijo ella en voz baja. Intentado olvidarse de que se encontraba a la deriva en un mar de placenteras sensaciones y fuertes sentimientos que se negaban a abandonarla, tuvo que hacerse un nudo en el corazón y esforzarse por disimular un poco -¡Qué treta más baja! -lo acusó con todo el desprecio posible. Finalmente logrando empujarlo y librarse de sus garras.

Cat Noir se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Se que no fue correcto pero necesitamos aclarar las cosas. Yo te amo Ladybug , te amo y ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, no puedo dejarte libre ni verte con alguien mas que no sea yo -comenzó a decir con la misma profundidad que sus ojos y sus palabras expresaban.

-¡Cat Noir, no seas desvergonzado!

-¿Desvergonzado? Si mi lady, lo soy. Soy un egoísta, terco, desvergonzado y quizá un inconsciente... Pero así es el amor. Y no puedo seguir escondiéndome ni conformándome con tu amistad. No voy a permitir que sigas negándome lo que sientes. Lo que ambos sentimos.

El corazon de Ladybug no había dejado de estar acelerado desde que Cat Noir había comenzado a hablar. Sin embargo, ella sabia que no podía dejar ver sus sentimientos ante su compañero gatuno, no otra vez. Ya había cometido un grave error al reconocer como Marinette que estaba enamorada de Adrien. No volvería a caer en lo mismo.

-Vamos bugaboo, por lo menos dame la oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo y lo feliz que puedo hacerte -dijo el rubio ante el prolongado silencio de la joven.

-¡Tengo novio! -exclamó ella con insistencia.

Él se puso serio.

-Como si no existiera -respondió secamente.

-¡Pero existe!

-¡Entonces acaba con esa mentira!... Se que no lo quieres, la manera en la que correspondes a mis besos, la manera en que me miras, nada de eso seria posible si realmente sintieras algo por el. ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo! -respondió él en un tono que nunca le había oído utilizar.

Ladybug se estremeció. ¿En donde había quedado esa sonrisa seductora que la desarmaba? ¿Y esa mirada profunda y traviesa? Simplemente no podía ver nada de aquello y en su lugar, había una mirada peligrosa y una expresión de furia que le mostraba una vena despiadada que jamas creyó conocer. Pero desgraciadamente, el tenia razón y ella era muy consciente de ello.

¿Como poder acallar esos sentimiento que tenia por el? Poco a poco su corazon se estaba volviendo mas poderoso que su cerebro y ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para seguir fingiendo, su muralla estaba cayendo al suelo ante la insistencia que no daba tregua en Cat Noir. ¡Estaba perdiendo el control!

Nerviosa se pregunto: ¿Que consejo le hubiese dado Tikki en esos momentos? En el fondo sabia que era mejor no intentar averiguarlo ya que por muy dulce que fuera su kwami, cuando era necesario podía ser muy dura. Siempre le decía lo que debía escuchar, no lo que ella quería o sentía que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde pues una pequeña vocecita se dejo oír dentro de su cabeza:

"¡Vamos Marinette, no seas cobarde! ¡Díselo, tu puedes! ¡Dile que lo quieres y que estar a su lado es lo que mas deseas! ¡Dile que no soportas que su sonrisa sea de otra que no seas tu!"

Aterrada la chica de traje rojo con motas negras abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza perturbada, ¿Acaso estaba comenzado a volverse loca? De no ser así, ¿Realmente seria Tikki hablándole? ¿O solo seria su propia conciencia? ¡No, simplemente no podía con ello! ¡Todo era demasiado para ella en un solo día!

Sin pensarlo, Ladybug dio media vuelta y tomando su yoyo intento huir del lugar pero al ver sus intenciones, Cat Noir fue mas rápido y dando un salto digno de cualquier depredador cazando a su presa la derribo, quedando sobre ella. Aprisionándola entre su tibio cuerpo y el frió suelo.

Ladybug al encadenarse con la obscurecida mirada de su compañero sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tener un leve, casi invisible temblor.

Cerrando los ojos para no ver los de Cat Noir, la chica se regaño ante su cobardía ¿pero que le estaba pasando? ¡Ella era fuerte, podía golpearlo o empujarlo! ¿Entonces por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba? Quizá por que realmente lo veía como un peligroso depredador que intentaba devorarla. Y al sentir sus labios besándola de nuevo con apasionada intensidad, supo que no se equivocaba.

¡No, ella no podía... no debía responder! Pero su cuerpo no podía ignorar lo que sentía, resistirse a Cat Noir le resultaba imposible. Ladybug se sentía desfallecer, incapaz de pensar en nada. No podía huir. Pero tampoco quería escapar de aquella suave seducción. Sólo una parte de su cerebro permanecía fría, avisándole del peligro y aconsejándole tener terminar con todo eso.

Finalmente Cat Noir se apartó de ella respirando pesadamente, su pálida cara estaba encendida y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas.

-Por favor, mi lady... confía en mi, en lo que siento por ti.

Ladybug le apartó de su mirada al darse cuenta de todos aquellos detalles y escuchar su dulce voz prácticamente rogándole una oportunidad.

-No eres tu, soy yo -admitió en un leve susurro - No estoy segura de lo que siento. Esto es incorrecto.

-¿Como podría ser incorrecto algo que se siente tan bien?

-No lo entiendes... Tengo miedo.

Ante la tímida confesión de la chica, el joven héroe se quedo paralizado. Un poco avergonzado ante sus propias acciones. Consiente de que con aquel comportamiento solo conseguía empeorar el frágil estado emocional de la joven.

-Mi lady, yo... yo jamas te dañaría. Por favor, no tengas miedo -dijo el cariñosamente, regalandole una sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustaban.

El corazon de la chica se inquieto ante su dulce mirada y su atrapante sonrisa. Empeorando aun mas su estado al ver como Cat Noir dejaba de aprisionarla y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia.

Una vez ambos de pie, quedando frente a frente, Ladybug con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro comenzó a hablar:

-Yo se que no me dañarías, ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces?

-Cat... Me gustan dos personas. No, mejor dicho... Estoy... Estoy enamorada de dos personas con la misma intensidad y eso... Me confunde, me duele, me asusta -confeso alterada.

El corazon de Cat Noir comenzó a brincar de jubilo y una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-¿Quienes son ellos, mi lady? -pregunto ansioso -Dímelo por favor.

Desviando la mirada incomoda para después dejarla caer al suelo, Ladybug abrió la boca. Dispuesta a decirle finalmente su gran secreto, aquel que tanto la martirizaba.

-Eres tu... Pero también, es un chico que conozco llamado Adrien.

Sin poder contener la emoción que inundaba su cuerpo, el rubio la envolvió en sus brazos en un cálido y casi asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Oh, mi lady! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡He estado esperando a que me lo digas desde hace tanto tiempo!

A Ladybug le costo un poco , pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza finalmente logro terminar con el abrazo. Mirándolo con una expresión que cuestionaba su salud mental, sin poder entender el motivo de su alegría.

-¿Acaso no me oíste?

-¡Si mi lady, te escuche! ¡Y estoy tan feliz, yo también te amo!

Sin poderse contener, la chica gruño frustrada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Alzando las manos al cielo, como implorando a todos los dioses existentes una explicación.

-¡No, no, no Cat Noir! ¡No me entiendes!Si, te amo... ¡Pero también amo a otro chico y eso no esta bien! -grito escandalizada -¿Acaso tu permitirías eso? ¿Compartirías mi amor con alguien mas?

-¡Claro que no, nunca lo permitiría!

Ella se detuvo a mirarlo.

-¿Entonces por que estas feliz? ¡Deberías enojarte, odiarme,sorprenderte, gritar! ¡Lo que sea, menos ser feliz!

Desesperada por el silencio y la nada disimulada alegría del rubio, Ladybug se dio una palmada en la frente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Cat Noir por su parte, al verla hacer aquello, cruzo los brazos y sonrio enternecido. Luego la tomo de los hombros, haciéndola detenerse para después quedar frente a frente.

Sin decir nada, con una de sus manos tapo sus ojos y beso su mejilla. Ante sus dulces acciones, ella no intento luchar y se dejo hacer. Amaba a Cat Noir y ya no escondería lo que sentía por el.

-Garras fuera... -murmuro.

Ladybug sintió el miedo alojarse dentro de su cuerpo al intuir lo que seguramente significaban aquellas palabras... ¿Acaso... Cat Noir quería mostrarle su estado civil? Nerviosa confirmo sus sospechas al percibir, aun a través de sus manos aguantadas, un fuerte destello en color verde que al desaparecer, le permitió sentir el tacto directo de la piel de su compañero sobre sus parpados cerrados.

-Mírame -pidió el nervioso. Y como si se tratase de una orden, la chica obedeció a pesar de que en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Al verlo, la sorpresa que se llevo casi la hizo caer pero Adrien fue mas rápido y envolviéndola de nuevo en sus brazos le sonrio con timidez.

-¿Sorpresa? -dijo con una risita nerviosa, que se perdió bajo la dureza de la mirada de ella.

En otros momentos, Ladybug se habría encargado de golpeado por usar aquella estúpida expresión en un momento tan critico. Sin embargo, solo pudo permanecer paralizada mirándolo con furia mientras su rostro se hallaba fuertemente colorado y sus manos húmedas por el sudor nervioso.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el corazon se le detuvo, solo para después comenzar a latir con una rapidez que la hizo temer ante la posibilidad de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

-No... Esto no puede ser.

-Lo es mi lady, lo es. Soy yo, Adrien -se apresuro a decir -Todo este tiempo solo me has amado a mi, el radar de tu corazon te indico quien era yo. Es por eso que estabas enamorada de Cat Noir y de mi, por que ambos eramos el mismo -añadió preocupado al ver como los ojos de ella se cristalizaban.

Saliendo del impacto, Ladybug empujo al chico e intento marcharse.

-Espera, por favor... -la detuvo de la mano.

-¡Suéltame Adrien, no me toques! -grito soltándose sin dudarlo -¡Todo este tiempo, te has estado burlando de mi! ¡Me engañaste! -grito sin analizar muy bien lo que decía, ya que aquellas palabras significaban que el rubio conocía su identidad secreta.

Sin embargo, el no la cuestiono y a juzgar por su rostro, pareció entender perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-¡No, no es verdad, yo nunca seria capaz de hacer eso! -exclamo alarmado de su afirmación.

-¿Entonces que es todo esto? -pregunto ella con rabia.

\- Mi lady, yo... -trató de responder el chico, pero falló miserablemente.

Ella espero su explicación pero al ver que no había respuestas decidió que sólo quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel chico que estaba haciéndola sufrir tanto. Dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes, sin apenas poder ver por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, cuando sintió la mano de Adrien en su hombro. Deteniéndola de nuevo.

Guiada por el dolor y la furia, la chica se soltó de su agarre sin importarle la desesperación en el rostro del rubio.

-Por favor, Adrien... Te lo pido, déjame ir.

-Pero...

-No intentes seguirme ni buscarme, no en este momento... Solo déjame sola.

Ante los ruegos de la chica, Adrien sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y la dejo escapar, sintiéndose miserable por hacerla llorar. Y para colmo, saber que habían sido ya dos veces el mismo día.

-Tranquilo, solo necesita asimilarlo -dijo Plagg volando a su lado.

Adrien no dijo nada pero aprecio mucho sus palabras de aliento. Realmente deseaba que su kwami tuviera razón...

.

Horas mas tarde, sin poder conciliar el sueño Marinette daba vueltas en su cama sin parar mientras que Tikki la veía desde el librero sobre la cama que servia como cabecera.

-¡Marinette, por favor deja de dar vueltas! ¡Me mareas! -rogó la kwami roja.

Sentándose en la cama, la chica se cubrió la cara con su enorme cojín en forma de gato. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, lo aventó lejos de ella. En esos momentos quería fuera de su vida cualquier cosa relacionada a los gatos.

Guñendo se lavo la cara con sus manos, llena de frustracion.

-¡No puede ser Tikki! ¡Es Adrien, Cat Noir es Adrien! ¡Todo este tiempo era el, siempre lo tuve tan cerca! -grito alterada. Maldiciéndose por su propia estupidez.

Tikki torció la boca y levantándose de la cabecera, comenzó a revolotear frente a ella.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije Marinette! ¡Te advertí que ambos eran el mismo! -dijo el pequeño bichito.

-¡Si, si, si ya lo se! ¡Fui una tonta por no escucharte! -acepto chillando arrepentida, tomando una de sus almohadas y golpeando su cabeza contra ella repetidas veces -Pero es que no quería creer que fuera posible, todo en Adrien me gritaba que era Cat Noir y me asuste, me aferre a la idea de que eran delirios míos y de que tu estabas equivocada. ¡Que torpe soy!

-Ya, ya... No te alteres. No todo es tan malo.

-No, esto es peor que malo. ¡Por lo menos ocurrió un fin de semana! Así mi muerte se retrasara dos días mas y me dará tiempo para planear como sera -dijo dramáticamente, tirándose de nuevo en la cama para después cubrirse con sus sabanas en posición fetal.

Tikki la miro con tristeza, por primera vez sin saber que decirle para animarla. Odiaba verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada para calmar su dolor.

Casi una hora mas tarde, la chica finalmente consiguió dormirse. Agotada de tanto llorar y auto-castigarse, mientras que Tikki vio llegar el amanecer sin poder conciliar el sueño. Preocupada por aquella humana que había llegado a querer tanto.

Ese fin de semana, Marinette se la paso acostada en su cama sin querer comer, hablar o cambiarse de ropa, incluso se negaba a salir de su cuarto o encender su celular por miedo a que la llamaran, ya fuese Alya, Nathaniel ¡O peor, Adrien!

Tikki por su parte, se la paso muy aburrida viéndola. Cada platica que intentaba tener con la chica siempre terminaba en un ataque de nervios peor que el anterior, así que al final había optado por darle un poco de espacio.

El domingo por la noche, la pequeña kwami roja decidió que ya era suficiente. Así que armándose de valor, se acerco a Marinette y le quito la sabana de golpe, dejándola caer de la cama.

-¡Hey! -se quejo la chica mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

-¡Basta Marinette! ¡No puedes seguir así, tienes que levantarte!

-Es imposible... Estoy perdida, no se que voy a hacer.

-Nada, no vas a hacer nada. ¿De acuerdo? -dijo tranquilamente. Marinette la miro confundida -Mira, Cat Noir debajo del antifaz es Adrien ¿Y que? ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera otro?

-¡No, pero ahora el sabe que estoy enamorada de los dos!

-No Marinette. El sabe que Ladybug quiere a los dos, no tu.

Sonriendo un poco aliviada Marinette asintió.

-Tienes razón... ¡Tikki, estoy a salvo! -grito feliz. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borro y el pánico se dibujo de nuevo en su rostro, quedando petrificada.

Al verla asi Tikki pregunto asustada:

-¿Que pasa?

-¡No Tikki, no estoy a salvo! ¡Estoy perdida!

-¿Que? ¿Y ahora por que?

-¡Por que también le dije a Cat Noir como Marinette, que estoy enamorada de Adrien!

-Ah si... -murmuro nerviosa la kwami. Habia olvidado eso.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡Jamas podre salir de aquí! ¡Tendré que decirle adiós a la escuela, a mis amigos y a mi sueño de algún día ser una importante diseñadora de modas!

-Bueno, eso si tus padres te dejan.

Al ver como su actitud empeoraba con el comentario, Tikki suspiro y después de dibujar la mejor de sus sonrisas intento calmarla, teniendo mas paciencia de la usual hasta que nuevamente el sueño venció la chica.

"Esta sera una semana muy larga" pensó el bichito agotado, recostándose a su lado y acurrucándose entre las sabanas y sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol salieron, Tikki se levanto y haciendo un esfuerzo titanico, incluso mas grande que el requerido en cualquiera de sus batallas pasadas, intento despertar a Marinette.

-No quiero ir a la escuela. Solo quiero dejarme morir y que nadie logre encontrar mi cuerpo -dijo la joven echando de nuevo las sabanas sobre su rostro.

-¡Pero tienes que ir, están en época de exámenes! -le recordó pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta, decidió seguir hablando -¡Marinette, arriba! ¡No puedes huir de los problemas!

Ante su insistente silencio, Tikki abrió la boca intentando hablar de nuevo pero en lugar de eso, un grito asustado salio de sus labio cuando Marinette se levanto de la cama como un resorte.

-¡Ya se! -grito feliz.

-¿Que? -pregunto Tikki sorprendida.

-¡Nathaniel me salvara!

-¿Nathaniel?

-Estando con el, Adrien no se acercara y si me pregunta, podre negar lo que siento por el. No es raro que las personas digan "mentiras" cuando están molestas con su pareja ¿Verdad?

-Quizá, pero Marinette... ¿Después de su comportamiento en la pizzeria, piensas seguir con el? Independientemente de todo, pienso que Adrien y Alya tienen razón. No puedes seguir con el si no lo quieres. El no es un escudo, es una persona.

Marinette bajo la mirada pensativa.

-Si tienes razón -acepto con tristeza -Entonces terminare con el.

-¡Así se habla!

-Pero mañana, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela -apuro a decir sonriendo nerviosa. Volviendo a recostarse.

Al verla, Tikki voló hasta su rostro y tomo asiento en el colchón.

-No Marinette, sera hoy. Se que te sientes muy mal y tienes miedo de lo que ocurra cuando vuelvas a toparte con Adrien, pero no puedes encerrarte aquí de por vida ¿Y si se activa un akuma? ¿Dejaras a Cat Noir luchar solo? Sabes que necesita de tu poder purificador.

-Si bueno...

-Tu eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente, jamas me cansare de repetirlo. Has logrado ser Ladybug y Marinette sin despertar sospechas, has salvado muchas vidas inocentes y a pesar de tus miedos e inseguridades, siempre sacas el valor para hacer lo correcto. Puedes con esto.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Marinette sonrio agradecida y se levanto de la cama.

-Tienes razón Tikki, no se que haría sin ti -dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¿Eso significa que iras? -pregunto ilusionada, la chica asintió -¡Maravilloso! Entonces, necesitas ducharte.

La pequeña sonrisa de Marinette se borro.

-¿Que? Pero... ¡Pero no quiero!

-¡Pero Marinette, no te bañaste el fin de semana!

-Es que...

-¡Nada, nada jovencita! Al baño -dijo el bichito en tono autoritario.

Marinette comenzó a reír ante su actitud. Tikki no solía enojarse, pero realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que su adorable y dulce voz sonara imponente.

-Repito: ¿Que haría yo sin ti? -dijo la chica dándole un nuevo abrazo. Conmovida por el apoyo que su kwami le brindaba para no dejarla caer.

.

Cuando llego al salón de clases, Marinette abrazaba su mochila de repuesto como tabla de salvación. Tratando de no prestarle atención a Adrien, quien ya se encontraba en su asiento.

Al ver sus intenciones, el rubio decidió que no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado.

-¡Hola Marinette! -la saludo sonriendo, con una tranquilidad envidiada por la chica en esos momentos. Era como si todo en su vida estuviera en perfecto orden y nada lo perturbara.

-Hola -respondió con voz apagada. Sorprendiéndose a ella misma de haber logrado hablar en lugar de salir corriendo.

Adrien sin perder la sonrisa se giro en su asiento para verla, intentando hacerle platica. Primero intento con el clima, luego pregunto por su fin de semana y al no obtener mas que respuestas cortantes, insistió con las materias que tenían durante el día.

Alya que no perdía la vista de aquella escena desde la entrada del salón, fácilmente noto la incomodidad de su amiga y sin dudarlo, se acerco a ella.

-¡Vaya, que milagro! Marinette, llegaste mas temprano que nunca. ¿Acaso estas enferma? Siempre llegas corriendo.

-No bueno, es solo que... Mi alarma finalmente sonó y...

-Entiendo, entiendo -la interrumpió la chica de gafas -Oye... ¿Me acompañas al baño? -dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para después obligarla a levantarse y llevarla fuera del salón. Sin darle la mínima oportunidad a negarse.

Una vez fuera, las chicas se detuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta.

-¡Marinette, estuve todo el fin de semana tratando de hablarte pero no me contestaste! ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy -respondió intentando no sonar desanimada.

-¿Entonces por que no querías hablar conmigo? ¿Por que me pediste que no fuera a tu casa? ¿Y por que te fuiste así de la pizzeria? ¡Pudiste decírmelo y nos íbamos juntas! ¡Me preocupaste mucho!

-Discúlpame, Alya. Se que estuvo mal.

-¡Incluso no traje tus cosas por que me dijiste que no vendrías hoy!

-Lo se, no importa. Hoy no tocan esas materias.

-Si pero dime... ¿Que te pasa? Te veo muy cansada, tensa, nerviosa... No es que no seas un poco nerviosa pero... -la chica hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse -Por favor, déjame ayudarte Marinette. Somos amigas y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea , nada saldrá de aquí.

Marinette le sonrio con tristeza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta ante la sincera preocupación de Alya. Pensando en como le hubiese gustado poder desahogarse, poder contarle todo lo que le ocurría... Pero no podía. Esta vez no podía contarle sus problemas pues eso significaría podía poner en riesgo las identidades de Ladybug y Cat Noir.

Tratando de ignorar sus penas, Marinette abrió la boca para inventar alguna excusa creíble pero en ese instante, Nathaniel llego e intento saludarla con un beso en los labios que ella rechazo. La animada sonrisa del pelirrojo se esfumo como por arte de magia.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Marinette? -pregunto preocupado -Estuve intentando llamarte pero no respondiste.

La chica intento contestar pero en ese instante, fue interrumpida por el celular de Nathaniel que comenzó a sonar en una rítmica melodía. Sin perder tiempo el joven saco el aparato de su pantalón y al ver el numero decidió contestar.

-¡Hola, Dominique! -saludo con quizá demasiada alegría. Guardando silencio después para dejar hablar a la chica del otro lado de la linea -Si claro, me encantaría ir.

Mas ofendida que sorprendida, la chica de gafas busco el rostro de su amiga, esperando verla tan molesta como ella por su acción. Sin embargo, Marinette solo miraba al chico sin perder detalle. No molesta ni ofendida, simplemente interesada en observar sus reacciones.

-Marinette, mejor te espero en el salón ¿De acuerdo? -murmuro Alya, consiente de que en cuanto Nathaniel colgara saldría sobrando en la conversación. Marinette asintió y la morena se marcho.

-Entonces nos vemos a esa hora. Cuídate, hasta luego -dicho eso, el joven colgó y volvió a mirar a la chica de coletas -Marinette... Dominique me invito a ver una exposición privada ¿Quieres venir? Es en tres dias.

-Ah, pensé que seria hoy.

-No, hoy después de clases iremos a ver a un maestro que quiere que conozca -dijo emocionado. Claramente olvidando lo que le preguntaba a la jovencita antes de la llamada.

-Veo que Dominique y tu son muy buenos amigos. No me extrañaría que este fin de semana estuvieras con ella -comento Marinette sin molestia ni sorpresa. El pelirrojo no puedo evitar bajar la mirada durante algunos segundos mientras se sonrojaba, dándole la razón -Sabes Nathaniel, creo que nos precipitamos. Cuando me pediste ser tu novia yo me encontraba muy mal, estaba confundida y creí que tu serias mi salvación pero estaba equivocada. Ese día en la pizzeria pude darme cuenta de que tienes mas en común con Dominique, a los dos les apasiona el arte y buscan una oportunidad para demostrar sus talentos, yo por mi parte me inclino mas a la moda y... -tuvo que parar unos segundos por las emociones golpeando en su pecho al ver como poco a poco, el rostro del pelirrojo se deformaba en una expresión de preocupación -Nathaniel, tu y yo no somos compatibles. Yo te quiero, pero como un amigo... Y no puedo cambiar eso. Lo mejor es que... Es que terminemos y quedemos como amigos.

-¿Que? ¡No Marinette, por favor! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! -apuro a decir el chico angustiado, intentando tomarla de las manos. Sin embargo, ella no se lo permitió y se soltó de su agarre -Por favor Marinette, perdóname si le preste mas atención a Dominique que a ti pero... Yo no quiero que terminemos, yo... Realmente quiero estar contigo. Eres la chica perfecta para mi, eres maravillosa y te quiero. Dame...

En ese momento, el timbre del celular de Nathaniel comenzó a sonar de nuevo, evitando que terminara la frase. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante algunos largos y pesados segundos.

-Contesta -dijo Marinette tranquilamente, imaginando de quien se trataba.

-No, lo haré después.

-Nathaniel...

-Dame una oportunidad mas, solo una... Te lo pido.

Al terminar de hablar la melodia tambien se detuvo pero casi inmediatamente, comenzo a sonar de nuevo.

-Hagamos algo: Si no es Dominique la que te llama olvida todo lo dicho, te daré esa oportunidad que me pides... Pero si es ella, no hay mas que decir -propuso ella, totalmente convencida de que se trataba de la rubia.

Nathaniel la miro con terror, sabiendo al igual que ella, que se trataba de una llamada de Dominique. De nuevo, la melodía dejo de sonar.

-Vamos, déjame ver quien era -insistió ella extendiéndole la mano. Pidiéndole su celular.

Lentamente el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y Marinette le sonrio con dulzura, dando media vuelta para irse. El chico al ver sus intenciones intento abrazarla con desesperación para evitar que se marchara. Ella enojada por la repentina acción lo empujo.

Mientras tanto, recargado cerca de la puerta del salón, Adrien que no se había perdido de ningún detalle de lo que ocurría con la ex-pareja, sonrio satisfecho al verla hacer aquello. Demasiado feliz al ver los resultados de su plan funcionando.

-No lo hagas mas difícil, Nathaniel... -pidió Marinette antes de retomar su camino al salón. Topándose de golpe con la intensa mirada esmeralda de Adrien sobre ella en cuanto giro sobre sus talones.

Un escalofrió la sacudió violentamente al ver esa sonrisa tan brillante y dejando de lado sus nervios, Marinette se obligo a mantener la compostura y continuo con su camino. Logrando casi de milagro ignorar la presencia de Adrien, quien de manera poco discreta la siguió hasta que la chica entro al salón. Poco después entro Nathaniel muy desanimado y finalmente Adrien, satisfecho y aliviado de que las cosas hubieran terminado como quería.

El resto del día fue sencillamente un calvario para la chica.

Primero el rubio lograba encontrar un pretexto en prácticamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor para entablar una conversación, ya fuera durante las clases o en el lapso de espera que tenían los profesores para llegar al salón.

Luego en el receso, se había aprovechado de su condición como el mejor amigo de Nino, el novio de su mejor amiga Alya, para reunirse con ellos.

Durante todo ese lapso, Marinette no pudo evitar notar como al tiempo que Adrien hablaba, esos ojos cautivadores la recorrían con deliberada provocación, tanto que la chica creyó sentir la caricia de su mirada. Sin embargo, ella bien sabía que debía controlarse ya que Adrien seguramente la miraba así para medir su reacción. Estaba jugando con ella y no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de cómo le afectaba su presencia.

Alya por su parte, al verse totalmente acaparada por Nino a penas y pudo hablar con su amiga o notar esos detalles. Y Nino, el simplemente hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a su amigo a pesar del enorme temor que sentía de que su hábil novia notara sus intenciones.

¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar? Marinette creía que no, pero el destino o alguna deidad en el cielo furiosa con ella, se encargo de mostrarle lo equivocada estaba cuando horas mas tarde, a escasos minutos para salir de clases, decidió tomar su venganza.

-Bien chicos, antes de concluir... -comenzó a decir la maestra de química mientras guardaba sus cosas en el portafolios que solía usar últimamente -La tarea de hoy también es en pareja y se entregara el mismo día que su proyecto final. Pero como ya no tengo tiempo de organizarlos, se quedaran como antes.

Marinette sintió el peso del mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros ante la declaración.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No, por favor no! ¡Se lo ruego, no me haga esto! -grito la chica desesperada tirando de sus cabellos. Implorando su piedad sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros y el estallido de las risas burlescas de Chloe y Sabrina.

A pesar del drama, la maestra prefirió ignorarla y salir al haberse completado sus horas de clase. Rápidamente fue seguida por los alumnos y sintiéndose derrotada, Marinette se dejo caer en su lugar.

Al estar casi vació el salón, Adrien se giro en su asiento para verla. Dedicándole otra cautivadora sonrisa mientras le preguntaba que día estaba libre, para continuar con el trabajo que tenían pendiente y comenzar con la nueva tarea.

Marinette al ver de reojo que Nathaniel intentaba acercarse a ella tomo eso como buen pretexto para salir corriendo sin verse tan mal y nerviosa guardo sus cosas a toda velocidad. El rubio intento sin éxito seguir hablando con ella, pero le fue inútil pues la chica lo ignoraba.

Una vez lista, Marinette se despidió de todos con un grito y salio corriendo a toda velocidad. Adrien pensó en seguirla pero al ver que Nathaniel también tenia las mismas intenciones prefirió fingir que se tropezaba y empujándolo "por error" logro tirar su mochila. La cual no se había molestado en cerrar por las prisas que había tenido al guardar todo.

.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron prácticamente igual. Adrien intentando hablar o acercarse a ella, poniendo de pretexto la tarea o cualquier cosa que su ingeniosa mente encontrara. Nathaniel también siguiéndola e intentando obtener otra oportunidad para retomar su fallido noviazgo. Alya y Tikki haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para animarla y ella, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de suicidarse con su yoyo, colgándose de su balcón, en su habitación o incluso quizá en la torre Eiffel.

¡Era demasiada presión para ella huir de dos chicos al mismo tiempo! Las constantes llamadas de ambos y las visitas que hacían en la panadería de sus padres la tenían al borde de un paro cardíaco. Incluso en varias ocasiones se había visto forzada a huir de su casa transformándose en Ladybug.

-Marinette, no puedes esconderte para siempre -le dijo Tikki una vez terminada la reciente transformación que Marinette había usado al escuchar la voz de Adrien pidiendo verla.

-No sera para siempre Tikki, sera solo hasta que salgamos del instituto y logre convencer a mis padres de mudarnos a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Adrien.

-Marinette...

-Ya que si no quieren, quizá tu y yo podamos huir de casa. Los primeros días viviríamos debajo de algún puente, no mejor en un callejón, o en un motel... Creo que lo que tengo ahorrado en mi mesada mas lo que logre juntar alcanzara para una temporada viviendo de cuarto en cuarto pero...

-Marinette...

-Con el tiempo debemos salir de París, quizá incluso si nos esforzamos podríamos ir a Inglaterra... ¿Crees que en Inglaterra necesiten de una heroína? Seguro podría llegar algún akuma o...

-¡Basta Marinette! -grito Tikki, callándola abruptamente -Por ahora, los akumas solo existen dentro de París y espero que siga siendo así. Sabes que si te vas Cat Noir no podrá contra Haw Moth y el mundo se volverá un caos, ademas preocuparías mucho a tus padres y a tus amigos.

Marinette bajo la mirada entristecida.

-Si ya... No me regañes Tikki.

La bichito soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento en sus piernas.

-Marinette, hablando de Ladybug... Tienes que regresar a patrullar, ya van muchos días que descuidas los deberes que tienes como heroína. Tampoco es justo para Cat Noir hacer todo solo.

-Se que tienes razón, pero no se como acercarme a Cat Noir. El es Adrien y sabe todo lo que siento por sus dos personalidades... -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y preguntándose por qué intentaba evitar lo inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Cat Noir, ya fuese por que ella se le presentara o por que el podía ir detrás de ella -¡Oh Tikki, si no soluciono pronto esto creo que voy a enloquecer!

La pequeña kwami roja, preocupada por no poder ayudar a Marinette soltó un pesado suspiro dándole la razón.

.

Marinette llegó temprano a la escuela al día siguiente, intentando respirar profundamente y sobrellevar la pesada situación que no cambiaba. Tenía que comenzar a recomponerse y estar más tranquila, y poco a poco sintió como lo estaba logrando. Sin embargo, todo se derrumbo de nuevo a la hora de la salida, cuando Alya y ella habían aprovechado el tumulto de estudiantes y la pequeña distracción de Adrien, Nino y Nathaniel para salir del salón y posteriormente de la escuela.

"Oh-Oh.. Marinette, cuidado a las 12:15" había dicho Alya discretamente mientras fingía tomar un trago de su jugo de naranja enlatado.

Marinette palideció al imaginar que se trataba de Adrien. Tuvo el impulso de girarse o correr lejos de ahí pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso intentó desesperadamente calmarse. Pero estaba nerviosa. De nuevo tenía las emociones a flor de piel como para poder fingir frialdad o parecer natural. Sabía que Adrien la estaba mirando. Lo podía sentir. ¿Pero que decía? ¡Incluso cuando estaba encerrada en su habitación sentía esa mirada!

De igual forma estaba segura de que Adrien notaba su torpe manera de caminar y creía que era una auténtica idiota. Además de predecible y débil.

Pronto la chica sintió el tacto de una mano masculina sobre su hombro y pego un brinco.

-Ehh... Hola, Marinette... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Al reconocer aquella voz pero no como la de Adrien, ella se giró deprisa y vio a Nathaniel parado frente a ella. El chico le sonrió brevemente.

Sintiéndose mucho mas aliviada, volvió a respirar incluso cuando sabia que probablemente pasaría por otra incomoda escena con su ex-novio. En realidad prefería mil veces pasar por eso a tener que enfrentarse con Adrien o Cat Noir.

-Por favor, necesitamos hablar -insistió el chico. Tomando su silencio como una negativa.

Ante la escena, Alya se alejo de la pareja dándoles privacidad y una vez a solas, el pelirrojo intento hablar pero le fue imposible al ser interrumpido por Marinette.

-Nathaniel, ya no quiero seguir huyendo de ti -confeso ella armándose de valor -Quiero que me comprendas y respetes mi decisión, entre tu y yo solo puede haber una gran amistad. Claro, si la aceptas.

-¿Es tu ultima palabra? -pregunto Nathaniel con dolor.

-Si, lo es. Créeme, es mejor así.

El pelirrojo fue incapaz de responder al sentir un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, sin embargo asintió y dando media vuelta se alejo de ella.

Marinette sintió ganas de brincar de alegría, orgullosa de si misma por afrontar a Nathaniel. Pero su alegría se vio eclipsada al dar media vuelta y descubrir como a escasos metros de ella, se encontraba su mas grande martirio.

Adrien la miraba de un modo que no recordaba haberle visto usar nunca. Era una mirada tan única y tan especial que aturdida, la chica parpadeó un poco para poder escapar del embrujo que le provocaba. ¿Desde cuándo podían brillar tanto los ojos de Adrien? ¿Desde cuando podía transmitir tanto calor a distancia? ¿Dónde había aprendido a mirar a una chica de tal modo que todos sus sentidos se estremecieran inmediatamente? Marinette sentía como su corazon poco a poco se derretía.

Sin embargo, al ver como Adrien dibujaba una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas, esta vez mezclada con una pizca de arrogancia, lo miró con furia, a medio camino entre la rabia y la vergüenza.

Guiada por ese destello de furia, Marinette decidió que también ya era hora de afrontar a Adrien y con pasos decididos, caminos hasta quedar frente a el.

-¡Tu, tu lo planeaste! -dijo con hostilidad.

-No se de que me hablas, mi lady -respondió el rubio con falsa inocencia.

La chica gruño indignada.

-¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! ¡Tu planeaste esa cita y llevaste a Dominique con toda la intención que Nathaniel se interesara en ella!

-Ah, es eso...

-¡Si, es eso! ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste apropósito! ¡No lo niegues!

-No pienso hacerlo -dijo tranquilamente, logrando confundirla -Es verdad, lo hice.

Marinette lo miro aturdida, quedando completamente sorprendida por la confesión. Su cerebro había intentado anticipar cuál sería la reacción de Adrien ante aquella acusación pero no se le había ocurrido en ningún momento pensar que lo aceptaría tan fácilmente. Sorpresa quizá, confusión, burla o una negativa clara sí, pero aceptarlo... ¡Eso era demasiado descarado!

Sintiendo su odio crecer, la chica entrecerró los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero Adrien ignorando aquello, siguió sonriendo feliz. Como si hubiera hecho una buena acción.

-¡Eres un desvergonzado! -grito señalándolo acusatoria-mente con el dedo indice.

Adrien sonrio y asintió, recordando que aquella era la segunda vez que Marinette lo llamaba así. Bueno, la primera había sido Ladybug a Cat Noir ¿Pero cual era la diferencia? En realidad ambos eran los mismos con o sin antifaz.

-Si, Marinette. Por ti y solo por ti, soy un egoísta, un terco desvergonzado y tramposo, un inconsciente... Pero así es el amor. Y no puedo seguir escondiéndome ni conformándome con tu amistad. Y no voy a permitir que sigas negándome lo que sientes. Lo que ambos sentimos.

Marinette sintió como su corazon se aceleraba por aquella hermosa declaración que repetía casi letra por letra lo que anteriormente le había dicho Cat Noir. Perturbada se pregunto: ¿Por qué el sonido de su voz le producía de repente pequeños escalofríos en la espina dorsal? ¿Por que su voz le recordaba el dulce ronroneo de un gato? Quizá por que en el fondo, el chico realmente resultaba ser un felino.

De pronto, sin previo aviso Adrien se acerco aun mas a la chica, que a pesar de intentar desesperadamente eludirlo, fue aprisionada entre sus brazos. Entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso.

Ella presurosa levanto las manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho e intentar apartarlo, pero solo consiguió ser apretada con mucha mas fuerza por el joven, quien no estaba dispuesto a separarse ni un solo centímetro de aquellos dulces y tentadores labios que le parecían tan poderosamente adictivos, casi como si se trataran de un narcótico que lo sumía en la inestabilidad y el éxtasis.

Furiosa consigo misma por todos los placenteros malestares que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, Marinette nuevamente intento empujarlo. Desgraciadamente, siendo consiente de que lejos de tener miedo ella realmente deseaba ese contacto.

Sin embargo, al obtener los mismos miserables resultados y con el pasar de los segundos, la chica sintió como era privada de todas sus fuerzas y su poder de resistencia se extinguía. Estremeciéndose al verse a si misma corresponderle.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos para no intervenir pero lo suficientemente cerca para tampoco perderse de ningún detalle... Alya miraba la escena en compañía de Nino, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sintiendo como su quijada caía al suelo por la impresión de la escena que presenciaba.

-¡Oh, por fin! ¡Ya era hora! -exclamo el chico de gafas a su lado mientras comenzaba a reír feliz, emocionado y sobretodo, aliviado -Como tardo... -murmuro sin pensar.

Alya rápidamente se giro a verlo.

-¿Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada, Nino?

Ante la pregunta y la brutal mirada de su novia, el joven primero sintió como palidecía y la sangre se le congelaba, luego comenzó a transpirar y sentir como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Si, bueno... Ahhm... Espero que esto no me deje sin novia -dijo sonriendo nervioso.

La chica lo miro indignada y dando media vuelta intento alejarse de el, sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta por dejarse manipular en lugar de que fuera incluida en el plan como colaboradora. Nino asustado se adelanto, deteniéndola con un cálido abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Por favor linda, entiéndeme! Adrien me pidió guardar silencio y ayudarle, no podía fallarle.

-Pero...

-¡Tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo y si me dices que no, es que mientes! Ademas, tu eres la mejor amiga de Marinette y sabes mas cosas de ella de las que dices.

Al verse acorralada por aquella explicación, la chica de gafas rodó los ojos y torció la boca. En realidad Nino tenia razón y no pensaba discutírselo. ¿Cuantos secretos no había ocultado de su amiga? ¿En cuantas "tretas" no había participado para unirla con Adrien? ¿Cuantos errores no le había ayudado a corregir? Seria muy injusto de su parte juzgarlo por algo que ella en su lugar, también habría hecho sin dudarlo.

-Bueno, bueno... Es mejor ser espectadores y no meternos, o mejor... Irnos y darles un poco de espacio.

Nino respiró con alivio y los ojos le brillaron cuando escucho su declaración. Rápidamente asintió y sin terminar con el abrazo en ningún momento, le robo un travieso beso en el cuello. Alya sintió como toda su piel se erizada y sonriendo asintió al escucharlo decir: "Entonces vayámonos"

Ella era muy feliz junto a Nino, la llama del amor que sentía por el chico dentro de su pecho cada vez era de mayor intensidad, convirtiéndose en un amor pleno de infinita ternura que nada exigía a cambio. Un amor fuerte y lleno de confianza que de todo corazon, esperaba que Marinette aceptara vivir con Adrien.

Inconscientes de que habían sido vistos por sus mejor amigos, o del momento en que ambos habían desaparecido caminando juntos en aquel abrazo. Adrien y Marinette dejaron de besarse.

La chica temblaba entre los brazos del rubio y mantenía la vista baja, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Pero el tomando su barbilla , la forzó a mirar su semblante. Luego le retiró el cabello de la frente cariñosamente para poder admirar mejor sus brillantes zafiros.

Marinette nerviosa y sin saber que hacer o decir, trato de sobreponerse pero le era sencillamente imposible.

-Eres... Eres...-intento inútilmente hablar. Percibiendo como todavía se encontraba sin aliento, tanto por el beso como por las palabras de Adrien que taladraban sin piedad dentro de su mente.

-El hombre que te ama y te adora como nadie, mi lady -completo el, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No te entiendo -balbuceo ella -Lo mismo le dijiste a Ladybug -añadió sin pensar. Dejando que los recuerdos de aquella noche la llenaran y quedando completamente inmóvil, perdida en esos enigmáticos ojos que detallaban su rostro con profunda ternura.

-¿Y como es que sabes eso, princesa? -pregunto el con suavidad.

Ella se alarmó.

-Yo, yo.. solo lo se... -tartamudeo incómoda.

-Vamos, ya dejemos de mentir... ¿Como es que lo sabes? -insistió Adrien esperanzado de poder terminar de aclarar las cosas.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior; no quería responde ¡No podía responder! ¿O es que acaso Adrien también ya sabia que ella era Ladybug? Estremeciéndose con violencia, la chica tuvo la cruel corazonada de que así era. No lo había analizado mucho por el impacto de saber quien era el, pero Cat Noir y Adrien habían mostrado el mismo interés en acorralar y exponer los sentimientos de Ladybug y Marinette. Ademas de muchísimos otros detalles mas que esta vez, no estaba dispuesta a ignorar o tratar de negar.

Preocupada se dio cuenta de que lo mas probable, era que Adrien le llevara ventaja desde hace mucho tiempo y fuera plenamente consiente de su secreto. Sintiéndose incapaz de afrontar los hechos Marinette se soltó de su posesivo abrazo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de el. Casi corriendo.

Sin embargo, Adien no dudo en seguirla. Logrando alcanzarla y detenerla del brazo, tirando de ella con fuerza y logrando hacerla chocar contra su pecho para volver a envolverla entre sus brazos. Abrazándola desde su espalda.

-Yo se por que lo sabes -le susurro al oído. Haciendo palpitar su corazon con desesperación y enloqueciendo todos sus sentidos al sentir chocar su cálido aliento contra aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo -Por que tu eres Ladybug, princesa.

Marinette palideció al oírlo. Sintiendo como la sangre se le congelaba y su corazon se detenía.

-¡No, no es verdad! -protestó ella, liberándose de su prisión y comenzando a correr dirección a su casa mientras escuchaba como Adrien le gritaba intentando detenerla.

Cuando llego a su casa, subió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta entrar en su habitación, azotando la escotilla y cerrándola con seguro para después retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, donde lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con el cuerpo temblándose como si tuviera fiebre y el corazón golpeándole con tanta fuerza que se sentía enferma.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto, mi lady?

Al escuchar la suavidad hipnótica de aquella voz, Marinette sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayera encima.

Asustada dio un brinco, al ver como de alguna manera, Cat Noir estaba recostado cómodamente sobre su diván. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Como había llegado antes que ella? ¿Y como había logrado entrar a su habitación?

"El balcón" pensó maldiciéndose por nunca ponerle seguro. Creyéndolo inaccesible para todo el mundo.

Sonriendo cínicamente, el rubio se levanto y camino lentamente hasta ella, quien intento correr hasta la escotilla. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Cat Noir que había notando sus intensiones, dio un ágil salto logrando bloquear así la única salida.

Asombrada, Marinette levanto los ojos hacia el.

-¡No soy tu prisionera! -grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la posibilidad de ser escuchada por sus padres.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, la chica corrió dirección a las escaleras que le daban acceso a su cama pero Cat Noir se las ingenio para llegar antes, bloqueando su paso de nuevo.

Completamente apanicada, Marinette corrió ahora hasta una de sus ventanas y con ayuda de su maniquí de costura tomo impulso para poder romper el vidrio. Sin embargo, Cat Noir se lo evito quitandole aquel objeto.

-Mi lady, ¿No crees que ahora si estas exagerando? -pregunto un poco incomodo por sus desesperados intentos de huida.

Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, con el rostro pálido por la emoción y no dispuesta a ceder, Marinette volvió a correr hasta las escaleras para subir rápidamente y después de abrir la escotilla salir a su balcón.

Ante la escena, Cat Noir torció la boca y se rasco la nuca, mirando atento el lugar por donde la chica había desaparecido. Perturbado y con una expresión en su rostro que mezclaba la sorpresa con una pizca de tristeza e incredulidad. Aquella actitud realmente lo hacia sentir como si fuese un psicópata o alguna especie de maniático.

"Quizá debería darle unos segundos para calmarse" pensó preocupado.

Mientras tanto, Marinette caminaba en su balcón de un lado a otro. Como si fuese un león enjaulado.

-¡Oh Tikki! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¡Estoy atrapada y no puedo escapar como Ladybug! ¡El se daría cuenta que soy ella! ¿Que hago? -decía la chica desesperada.

Angustiada Tikki solo se agarraba sus manitas. Asomándose de su pequeña bolsa.

-No desesperes Marinette, algo se nos ocurrirá -dijo con voz temblorosa por los nervios.

-¡¿Pero que?! -grito histérica la chica, sintiéndose al borde del llanto.

En ese momento la escotilla se abrió haciendo que Tikki velozmente se ocultara de nuevo y que Marinette a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo quedara petrificada.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Se que tarde bastante en actualizar pero espero que al menos les guste el capitulo.**

 **Este capitulo fue: LadyNoir, leve Ladrien, mucho Adrinette y un poco de Marichat.**

 **El siguiente sera: Marichat, LadyNoir, un poco de Adrinette, de nuevo Marichat y finalmente Ladrien (En ese orden :v)**

 **¿Y por que no acabo el fic en este capitulo? Bueno, por que otra vez, al momento de corregir el borrador añadí muchos detalles y quedo demasiado largo. Faltaron como (Mas o menos) seis paginas para terminar totalmente.**

 **Eso es lo malo de mi, pongo muchos detalles jajaja pero como siempre digo, no quiero cortar nada para no parecer que tengo prisa. Me gusta pensar que tengo un buen ritmo en la historia. Ni muy lento ni muy rápido xD**

 **Disculpen la tardanza y la extensión del fic. Repito: Solo espero que les guste el resultado :) Y si no, al menos que les entretenga.**

 **Pd: ¿Ya vieron los primeros dos capítulos de la segunda temporada? (Pregunta boba, seguro que si :v) La verdad estoy alucinando con ese vals de Marinette con Adrien ¡Fue precioso! Y me gusto mucho ver el intento de Chloe para ser "amable" jejeje**

 **Ahora si, ¡Vamos a lo bueno! Responderé sus hermosos reviews: (Esos que tanto me animan a seguir escribiendo)**

 **RD: ¡Hey, hola! Que bueno que te gustara el plan de Adrien, como puedes ver todo salio perfecto para el xD Aquí listo tu momento LadyNoir, espero que fuera de tu agrado y no te dejara "fría" :D Me anima muchísimo leer tus reviews y saber tu opinión, el hecho de que me digas que voy bien me tranquiliza también pues no quiero hacer algo que luzca forzado :/ ¡Y claro que te reconocí, me dio mucho gusto volver a ver tu huellita por aquí! Te agradezco mucho el que sigas leyendo mi humilde fic y te tomes la molestia de escribirme un comentario. Hace que todos mis desvelos valgan la pena jejeje... Ojala te guste el capitulo, en especial la parte LadyNoir. Disculpa la demora y que otra vez extendiera la historia, no quiero fastidiarlos. Nos leemos muy pronto en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Linda semana!**

 **Kira love: ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te este gustando! Y si jajajaja si, ese Adrien es un romanticon, celoso, manipulador y mañoso de lo peor xD (La verdad cuando escribo los capítulos me lo imagino y me muero de risa por las cosas tan raras que pongo :v) Espero no fallarte y actualizar pronto y sobre todo, espero no desilusionarte con la historia y que te guste como esta avanzando.**

 **¡Lo se, yo también ya leí el spoiles de Luka y Kagami! ¿Te soy sincera? Una pequeña parte de mi también esta preocupada por eso peeeeero, en mayoría estoy muy emocionada. ¡Imagínate ver los celos de Adrien volverse realidad! (Por los dos capítulos de la segunda temporada, tengo mucha fe en que sabrán manejar las cosas y creo que Adrien comenzara a sentir mas que amistad por Marinette)**

 **Y bueno, es verdad que Marinette ya se pone celosa por el pero personalmente soy cruel y me gusta verla rabiar xD**

 **Algunos dicen que Marinette ya tiene mucha competencia por que ademas de Kagami también esta Lila y Chloe pero yo no pienso igual (Quizá sea por que me encanta el anime-manga Ranma 1/2 y el chico tiene 4 prometidas :v) Lo único seguro aquí es la gran emoción que tengo por ver a los personajes ya en acción perturbando a nuestra bella parejita xD**

 **Sea como sea, también estoy tranquila por que recuerdo también haber leído que Thomas aseguraba que Adrien y Marinette serian pareja "real" en algún punto de la serie. (Quiero creerle YuY)**

 **Pero bueno, extendí mucho mi opinión jajaja... Nuevamente, agradezco mucho el tiempo que le has dado a mi fic para leerlo y ademas de todo, el que te tomaras la molestia de marcar tu huellita :D ¡Soy muy feliz! Espero que te guste el cap 6 y nos leemos en el 7.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews, Arly! Seguro que te enojas por que no subí esas seis ultimas hojitas ¿Verdad? Jajajaja No te enojes nena, se que tal vez no sea tedioso leer muchas hojas pero prefiero hacer la lectura lo mas amena posible. Incluso para mi. Pues si te dio risa esa pequeña desgracia con Marinette seguro que te carcajeas con este capitulo, pobrecita de verdad que ahora si la estoy haciendo sufrir ._. Pues me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, ojala también este sea de tu agrado y no te desilusione. Disculpa la demora y la ultima extensión (Ya hasta me da pena jajaja) Haber cuando coincidimos en el Facebook, se te quiere Arly. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Karla Melissa: ¡Oh que gusto me da ver tus reviews en mis capítulos! De verdad, no te das una idea de lo mucho que me gustan tus opiniones. Pues si, Nathaniel cayo redondito en la trampa de Adrien, creo que fue muy predecible jejeje... ¡Pero hey, de alguna manera tenia que terminar con la relación de Marinette! ¿Y que mejor que darle a la chica el pretexto perfecto para obligarla a cortarlo? Ademas, así todos salen ganando xD (Espero que no se viera nada de eso forzado, por que según yo, trate de darles su tiempo ._.)**

 **Te apoyo, a mi también me encanta leer y escribir capítulos muy largos. Pero personalmente ya trato de no extenderlos taaanto por que se que hay algunas personas que no gustan de leer capítulos tan largos, y aveces por la misma extensión del escrito dejan la historia. (No se. Ademas como estoy en WordPad y no se cuantas hojas llevo, me desespera pensar que me pude haber pasado de las 20. Por que el mínimo de hojas que yo tengo en cada capitulo es de 10 y el máximo de 20, ¿Y por que? Bueno, decidí ponerme limites después de que caí en cuenta que dentro un fic que tengo llamado "Gloriosos pecados" en el foro Ranma 1/2 algunos caps eran de 25 ._. Y aunque nunca hubieron quejas, me parece algo muy exagerado)**

 **¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! De ser posible te habria enviado pastel xD**

 **Nuevamente gracias por todas tus bellas palabras y el apoyo ¡Te juro que hasta brinco de alegría!, sabes que tu opinión es sumamente importante para mi. Disculpa por la demora y la extensión de otro capitulo, espero que no te desilusione este capitulo y nos leemos muy pronto en el siguiente ¡Besos, cuídate mucho y linda semana!**

 **Pd. ¡Si por favor, revisa la encuesta y de ser posible vota! Es que ya me desespero ver que pasan los días y sigue con empate. Si eso no cambia no sabre que escribir y seguro que termino abandonándola o borrandola :/**

 **Dicen por ahí: Contigo Tina me la he pasado hablando por PM así que no tengo mucho que decirte jajaja Excepto quizá, nuevamente agradecerte por tu apoyo con todos mis escritos. Me alegra saber que te gusta lo que humildemente comparto, el próximo capitulo contendrá un poco de "Elsa" y Nathaniel jajaja... ¿Y cuando actualizo "GloPec"? Sinceramente no se me había olvidado un poco ese fic, pero te prometo ya comenzar con el capitulo 17 (Como adelanto te diré que planeo escribir un poco sobre Soun, Naoko, Genma y Nodoka) Disculpa la demora (Tu sabes que paso) Y espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Arconte Soleil: ¡Lo se, demasiadas confesiones! Y aquí fue peor xD Pobre Marinette, tienes razón, Adrien se lo dijo de miles de maneras y ella nada, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. ¡Gracias por aceptar mis demoras! Jajaja... Te juro que trato de no tenerlas pero siempre ocurre algo a ultima hora. De todas formas, discúlpame por la demora, se que en esta ocasión si me pase un poquito mas :v**

 **También** **te pido disculpas por la extensión (Te juro que ya hasta me da pena decir siempre que sera el ultimo ._.) Tus comentarios me llenan de alegría y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu huellita. Ojala te guste el capitulo. ¡Hasta la próxima y lindo día!**

 **Monkeyd95: Jajajajaja si ya se, ya se... Todos me dicen que soy muy dramática, todas mis historias son así :v ¡Pero hey, no puedo evitarlo! Adrien es todo un pillo xD Y su plan salio justo como el esperaba. Gracias por regalarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo par leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario con tu opinión, si ella este fic no existiría. Espero que te agrade al menos un poco este "drama de novela" y nos leemos muy pronto en el próximo capitulo. Disculpa la demora y sobre todo, la extensión de capitulo. ¡Bonita semana, te cuidas!**

 **YO LA GUEST: ¡Sarita, hermosa! Lo se mi baby, cumplimos años casi igual. Pero sigo siendo la "peke" ¡Me dio tanta alegría que te guste el fic! ¿Y como no? Si al final de cuentas todo empezó por tu petición y este fic va dedicado a ti por tus bellos y sensuales 22 añitos ya cumplidos. Eres un amor niña, te quiero mucho y espero poder charlar muy pronto contigo. Te agradezco los buenos deseos :D y espero que te siga gustando como avanzan las cosas. ¡Besos nena hermosa! Cuídate y que tengas una preciosa semana ;) ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Mussi Waldorf: ¡Oh, me emocione tanto con tu review! ¡Te juro que me sacaste una sonrisa y literalmente brinque de alegría! El que dijeras todo eso de mi humilde historia significo mucho para mi, ademas de que fuiste mi primer review del capitulo anterior. ¡Arriba el siguiente capitulo! Espero con todo el corazon que te guste y no te desilusiones, lamento muchísimo la demora y la extensión. Nuevamente agradezco tu tiempo para leer y comentar mi fic con palabras tan lindas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	7. Di que si

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: YO LA GUEST /OPMas**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **ULTIMO CAPITULO**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

En ese momento la escotilla se abrió haciendo que Tikki velozmente se ocultara de nuevo y que Marinette a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo quedara petrificada.

Una ráfaga de suave brisa despeinó ligeramente su cabello sujeto en las dos coletas y Marinette se quedó sin respiración cuando vio por fin, la figura de Cat Noir que surgía del interior de su habitación.

Poco a poco el joven se acerco, encadenando su mirada felina con los preciosos zafiros de la chica, quien a pesar del temor, sintió el acelerado latido de su corazon despertar mientras retrocedía hasta llegar al borde del balcón. Asustada volteando a ver la gran altura.

-¡No, no te acerques vete! -grito con voz temblorosa.

Pero Cat Noir la ignoro y cuando se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, la miró con ternura mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ligeramente triste. Marinette no pudo evitar imaginar que en otros tiempos esa profunda mirada habría despertado toda su alegría inmediatamente; pero en esos momentos, nada era igual.

Cat Noir por su parte, al ver que no había ningún rastro de calidez en los ojos de la chica sintió una punzada de dolor atravesando su pecho. El rayo de esperanza quedó ahogado incluso casi antes de poder reconocerlo. Simplemente no podía soportar ver el miedo de la chica que tanto amaba.

La expresión de Cat Noir cambio y Marinette trago saliva pensando que con o sin el antifaz, el rubio seguía siendo el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Recordaba esos ojos risueños que la habían mirado con tanto amor y que la habían dejado sin aliento. Pero en ese momento que le tenía delante, a Marinette le costó adivinar lo que se ocultaba en su mirada.

-¿Por que no quieres hablar conmigo, mi lady? -pregunto Cat Noir, agarrando a la chica de los hombros.

-¿Que... dices? -Marinette carraspeó para aclararse la voz y serenarse un poco -¿Realmente esperabas que después de todo, después de jugar conmigo, de hacerme terminar con Nathaniel y tenerme prisionera dentro de mi propia habitación simplemente hablemos? -respondió con la confusión que le producía la infinidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Estar frente a frente con el chico que aún amaba después de haberse enterado que el era consciente de su identidad secreta y que cínicamente admitía haberla separado a propósito de Nathaniel, para colmo acorralada en su balcón no era una situación que hubiera planeado; más bien todo lo contrario.

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

-Marinette, yo se que no fue correcto entrar sin preguntar pero se que si no lo hacia seguirías escondiéndote, y necesitamos terminar de aclarar esto.

A Marinette se le aceleró el pulso de tal manera que apenas podía respirar.

-¿Es-Escondiéndome? No yo... yo no estaba... quiero decir... -Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando, así que cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo -Solo necesitaba tiempo...

-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para que? ¿Acaso no crees que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo.

-Sí... No... Bueno, me refiero a que... -fue su respuesta agitada -Me refiero a que necesitaba tiempo para verte sin que me doliera -continuó en tono más resuelto, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse -¿Y porqué iba a querer verte después de todo? No tenemos nada que decirnos... Te burlaste de mis sentimientos -añadió con más firmeza, sabiendo que la negación y sus malas acciones eran la única defensa que tenía.

Necesitaba que él la dejara, que se alejara de ella lo antes posible; porque si él insistía seguramente acabaría llorando por la intensidad de sus emociones.

-Yo jamas me habría burlado de ti, mi lady... Yo te amo como a nadie -respondió con desconsuelo.

-Tu no me amas. Solo quieres estar conmigo por que crees que soy Ladybug, la chica que te rechazo tanto.

-¿Como puedes decir eso, Marinette? ¡No tienes idea de cuanto sufrí cuando me ignorabas en la escuela, o cuando te hiciste novia de Nathaniel! -le respondió él con indignación. Su comentario había hundido más el cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón.

-¿Entonces por que no te fijaste nunca en mi?

-¡Por su puesto que me fijaba en ti! Al principio te consideraba una gran amiga pero con el tiempo, sin saber como, cuando o por que... Comenzaste a gustarme -confeso avergonzándose un poco -Pero yo también estaba confundido, amaba a Ladybug con todo el corazon y sin embargo, no podía dejar pensar en ti.

-Mientes...

-No, no miento. Esto tampoco fue fácil para mi... Sentir tanto por dos personas me confundía mucho.

-Basta ya, Adrien...

-Cuando perdí a Ladybug sufrí mucho pero podía disimularlo y aceptarlo, en cambio cuando note que tu también estabas alejándote de mi estaba desesperado por recuperarte. No sabia por que me dolía tanto perderte pero cuando supe quien eras, todo se aclaro... -explico acariciando su mejilla suavemente -Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo, había estado sufriendo por la misma persona.

Ella levantó la cabeza con falso orgullo. Permitiendo a Cat Noir apreciar como la luz del atardecer destacaba el negro casi azulado de su cabello y el azul intenso de sus ojos.

-Pues lamento decírtelo pero yo no soy Ladybug... Y aun cuando lo fuera, no creería ninguna de tus palabras.

Marinette noto como Cat Noir arqueó una ceja, aun sobre el antifaz. Haciendo aquel gesto que ella recordaba tan bien de Adrien y que le sacudió las entretelas del corazón.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo, Marinette... En todo caso la que sigue mintiendo aquí eres tu.

-¿Por que no puedes entenderlo, Adrien? ¡Yo no soy Ladybug!

-¿Entonces por qué sabes que soy Adrien? ¿Y por qué huiste de mi? ¿Por qué sabes que Ladybug me rechazaba tanto?

Marinette notó una sensación de angustia en el estómago. ¡Pero que torpe, que tonta, que idiota había sido! ¿Por que no había pensado en eso antes? ¿Como es que había olvidado algo tan importante como que su versión civil no sabia quien era la identidad secreta de Cat Noir?

Si, había sido un grave error de su parte, sin embargo, tenia que solucionarlo de alguna forma. Jamás le había resultado fácil mentir, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, tenía que encontrar el modo de hacer que él se marchara y la dejara en paz.

-Porque... bueno, porque...

La inventiva le fallaba. ¿Dios, qué podía decirle? Trató de encontrar la inspiración y se agarró a lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ladybug me lo contó... -le respondió, gesticulando exageradamente -Ella... Ella viene seguido a platicar conmigo -añadió, con la esperanza de que él aceptara su respuesta.

-Eso tal vez me lo habría creído antes, si no hubiese probado tus labios en ambas versiones -dijo logrando causarle un fuerte sonrojo.

Marinette tragó saliva con dificultad antes de responder:

-Sigues estando equivocado, yo no soy Ladybug.

Él la miraba con expresión funesta.

-Marinette, tu eres Ladybug... -dijo abrazándola y logrando que a ella se le hiciera difícil respirar con él tan cerca de nuevo -Y puedo probarlo -añadió con seguridad.

Como mareada, Marinette lo miró a los ojos y luego su boca. Sin pensarlo, se humedeció los secos labios. Al verla hacer eso, Cat Noir la imito pasando su lengua sobre los labios y después se inclino sobre ella para besarla.

Un beso era solo un beso, ¿No?... ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan tonta, tan inocente como para pensar eso? Aquello no era un simple beso. Pero aunque tratara de analizar lo que le estaba sucediendo y se regañara por permitirle al rubio besarla, al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la sensación, a la suave y cálida sensación de la boca de él contra la suya y a la explosión de pasión que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Marinette...

Mientras Cat Noir susurraba su nombre, también le acariciaba el rostro con una mano y, con la punta de la lengua la hizo entreabrir los labios.

-Adrien...

¿Estaba ella realmente susurrando también su nombre? Incapaz de evitarlo, Marinette extendió una mano y le acarició también la barbilla. Su piel era fresca y firme. Fuerte y masculina. Se estremeció de placer y los brazos de él la rodearon como si quisiera protegerla.

Tímidamente, ella abrió los ojos, incapaz de resistir la tentación de mirarlo y se sorprendió al ver que él también la estaba mirando a ella.

La sensación de mirar tan profundamente en esos ojos mientras la besaba le pareció la experiencia más íntima que había tenido en su vida. Sus estremecimientos anteriores se habían transformado en verdaderos temblores, y cuando él dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente, sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones Marinette soltó un gemido de protesta y le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos.

Esta vez fue Cat Noir quien se estremeció, recorrido por un torrente de emociones tan fuerte y evidente que Marinette sintió como su propio cuerpo respondía a él.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Acalorada, se apartó de Cat Noir, no muy segura de si debía sentirse aliviada u ofendida porque él la hubiera soltado tan rápidamente.

-Perdóname, mi lady... -declaro Cat Noir con una expresión que no le dejaba saber lo que estaba pensando.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. ¿Por que le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Acaso era por el beso? pensó confundida, pero sobre todo sintiéndose dolida. ¿Acaso... Acaso Adrien se arrepentía de haberla besado? ¿Realmente había terminado creyendo que no era Ladybug y ahora quería retractarse por intentar enamorarla? Pensar en esa posibilidad la mataba, la heria con tanta fuerza que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como sin saber porque, Cat Noir se convertía en Adrien. Volviendo el anillo antes de color negro en uno plateado y dejando salir un hermoso gatito negro de ojos verdes, que ella rápidamente supo era el kwami de Adrien.

Avergonzado ante su mirada, Plagg se sonrojo e intento esconderse dentro de la camisa de Adrien. Pero el chico lo obligo a salir y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Luego miro a Marinette y quitándose el anillo se lo entrego mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Que haces? -apuro a decir Plagg volando hasta quedar frente al rubio.

-Relego de ti Plagg -declaro apartándolo y asustando tanto al pequeño gato negro como a Marinette y a Tikki, que aun permanecía dentro de la pequeña bolsa.

La chica todavía sin saber lo que estaba pasando, vio como Adrien subía el pequeño peldaño y con agilidad cruzaba la barandilla metálica. Paralizada como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, Marinette quedo frente a frente con Adrien, con sus cuerpos solo divididos por aquel metal que rodeaba todo su balcón.

Robando un rápido beso de sus labios, Adrien le sonrio y después cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al vació.

-¡NO ADRIEN!- grito la chica desesperada -¡Tikki, motas! -añadió gritando sin pensar.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue en cuestión de segundos: Adrien, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados caía al vació esperando el impacto o la salvación, sintiendo su corazon latir acelerado y el suelo cada vez mas próximo.

"Amar es dejarse caer al vació sin la garantía de no salir lastimado" recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho en algún momento, varios años atrás. Antes de perderla. Y el, por Marinette... Por su amada bugaboo, estaba mas que dispuesto a saltar.

Con esos pensamientos, Adrien sintió que una cuerda lo envolvía por la cintura y después de mecerse un poco de cabeza, el joven abrió los ojos con un poco de temor, logrando apreciar el suelo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sin saber en que momento una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y retorciéndose un poco, pudo ver como la heroína con la angustia todavía reflejada en su rostro lo jalaba hacia arriba. Hasta tenerlo frente a ella y dejarlo caer pesadamente en el suelo de su balcón.

Una vez a salvo, Ladybug desenrollo su yoyo, permitiendo que el joven se pusiera de pie y sin pensarlo, la chica lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Llorando sin poder contenerse.

-¡Oh, mi lady! Sabia que no me fallarías...

Ladybug roja por la cólera se aparto rápidamente y lo fulmino con la mirada. Luego levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Siendo capaz incluso de hacerle girar el rostro y dejar su mano marcada en la pálida piel del rubio.

-¡Mi lady! Pero... ¿Por que me castigas así? -pregunto mirándola sorprendido y tocando su mejilla adolorida.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¿Me oíste?¡Eres un desconsiderado, Adrien! ¿Como fuiste capaz de hacerme eso? -le exigió saber con rabia.

-Yo... Lo siento mucho pero... -comenzó a decir acercándose a ella para tratar de abrazarla pero en esta ocasión, ella lo rechazo con furia.

-¡Ni lo intentes, gato callejero!

Adrien sonrio mientras dramáticamente se llevaba las manos al corazon, tambaleándose como herido de muerte.

-¡Oh, mi lady! Eso dolió.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Esto no es un chiste! -grito mientras sentía tanta rabia que empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro para intentar calmarse -No quiero volver a hablar contigo ¿Me oíste? ¡No quiero volver a verte Adrien! -gritó de nuevo con amargura mientras le entregaba el anillo y sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas.

-Marinette, escúchame por favor. Lo hice por que tu insistías en negar que eras Ladybug -confesó, aun sabiendo que no tenía defensa alguna.

-¡Arriesgaste tu vida!

-¡No me dejaste otra opción!

Ella resopló con desagrado.

-Marinette...

-¡Vete, Adrien! ¡Vete de mi casa y jamas regreses!

-Pero...

-Se que por desgracia estudiamos juntos y necesitamos el uno del otro para mantener la paz de París, pero escúchame muy bien... -hizo una pausa -Jamas olvidare esto que me has hecho -añadió enfurecida.

Su indignación alarmó al rubio. No porque temiera que ella le hiciera algo, sino porque tenía miedo de que hablara enserio y con aquella acción hubiese perdido su amor y ganado su odio.

Al ver como Ladybug se convertía en Marinette y se dirigía hasta la escotilla, Adrien preocupado intento seguirla, sin embargo, Plagg lo detuvo poniéndose frente a su rostro y mirándolo con reproche.

-De acuerdo, mi lady. Tu gatito callejero se va, pero recuerda que aun no hemos terminado de hablar -dijo Adrien tratando de sonar tan alegre como siempre, pero en realidad ocultando el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado como lo estaba Marinette en ese momento; y aunque realmente quería rogarle que lo perdonara,sabía que Plagg tenia razón y no debía decir nada.

Una vez la chica y Tikki, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación, entraron a la habitación y la escotilla fue cerrada con seguro, Adrien se paseó de un lado al otro en el balcón, hasta que se detuvo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sintiendo que temblaba.

"Jamas olvidare esto que me has hecho" Con esa advertencia resonando en el ambiente, Adrien le pidió a Plagg transformarse en Cat Noir y se marchó.

Momentos después, llego a su casa y entrando sigilosamente a su habitación, volvió a ser Adrien. Sólo entonces se sentó en la silla que tenía más a mano y agachó la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Santo dios, qué pesadilla! Marinette estaba tan enfadada, tan dolida...

El era consciente de que nunca había tomado mucho en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos al saltar de su balcón o poner en practica su plan, pero... ¡Habia actuado sin importarle los medios!

Adrien sintió sus ojos cristalizarse. Pronto le entró un pánico terrible al pensar en que Marinette realmente pudiera dejar de amarlo por sus acciones.

Ante la idea se puso de pie de un salto, sintiendo una necesidad instintiva de salir corriendo de regreso a la casa de Marinette y pedirle perdón hasta que perdiera la voz. Pero sabía que esta vez no podría hacerlo, y que tendría que quedarse allí y esperar a que ella se calmara. Tenia que enfrentarse a la situación. ¡Qué desconsuelo!

Abatido, cayó de rodillas. Después de todo lo que había hecho para estar con ella y ganar su amor, después de todo lo que había hecho para tener una vida junto a la chica que tanto amaba, el cruel destino había decidido intervenir y volverle el mundo del revés. Burlándose sin piedad, diciéndole que todo lo que había hecho había sido incorrecto y la estaba perdiendo.

Cuando se calmó un poco, Adrien supo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar y rezar para que Marinette pudiera perdonarlo.

Mientras tanto, Plagg veía preocupado a su portador. El nunca había sido bueno dando ánimos, y a pesar de que le nacía la intención de acercarse y decirle algunas palabras de aliento... En realidad no sabia como ni se le ocurría que palabras usar.

Nervioso el pequeño kwami se acerco al rubio y sentándose cerca de su mano, le dio algunas palmaditas. Adrien sorprendido lo miro y avergonzado Plagg detuvo su acción, desviando rápido la mirada incomodo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse volando. Repitiéndose que aquello había sido una muy mala idea.

-Gracias, Plagg... -grito Adrien.

Plagg se sonrojo y sin decir nada continuo con su camino. Realmente esperaba que todo se arreglara lo antes posible.

.

Nada más perderlo de vista dentro de su habitación, Marinette sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared mas cercana. Amargas lagrimas habían brotado de sus ojos mientras se preguntaba: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Cómo era posible que la vida se volviera todavía mas en contra suya, sobre todo después de lo que le había pasado durante los últimos días? Simplemente parecía que el destino había decidido divertirse a su costa.

Los siguientes siete días, sin importar todos los esfuerzos que Tikki hiciera, esta vez no logro que Marinette se presentara a la escuela.

Fingiendo a sus padres un malestar y tirada en la cama, la chica se había cubierto de maquillaje y se negaba a salir de su habitación. Logrando casi de milagro que no la llevaran con el medico.

-¡Pero que vergüenza, Marinette! ¿Como puedes ponerte esos polvos en tu cara? ¡Hasta ojeras te has hecho! -decía Tikki molesta, cruzando sus bracitos.

Marinette se descubrió la cara un poco, dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-No te enojes conmigo Tikki, solo dame un día mas... Ya casi estoy como antes.

Sin contestarle Tikki voló a esconderse. El dolor llenaba su pequeño corazon cada vez que veía a Marinette así, ojala de verdad la chica estuviera volviendo a ser como antes, pero la verdad era que no, nada era como antes.

Si bien, durante el día estaba mas o menos bien, era durante las noches cuando recordaba, cuando soñaba con el. Aun despertaba por las noches con el nombre de Adrien en los labios y la cara llena de lagrimas. Era como si una parte de ella se estuviera muriendo por no estar a su lado, por no perdonarlo.

Y ella lo sabia, sabia que Marinette amaba a Adrien, y que su parte consiente se aferraba al rencor de todo lo que había hecho pero que su corazon se aferraba los sentimientos de amor que aun sentía por el.

"Amar a alguien, especialmente cuando no es la persona correcta, no es fácil de superar" había dicho la chica de coletas en una de las tantas platicas que habían tenido.

El problema, pensaba Tikki, era que Adrien en realidad si era la persona correcta. De acuerdo, ella admitía que no había hecho las cosas de la mejor manera ¿Pero cual habría sido la mejor manera entonces? En la vida y en el amor, a veces uno tenia que arrebatar la felicidad a otros.

El había luchado sobre Nathaniel, sobre sus propios miedos y sobre la posibilidad de que Marinette terminara odiándolo. ¿Acaso Marinette ya no recordaba las peleas que había tenido con Lila y con Dominique? Ella también había sido egoísta y grosera con ellas, alejándolas del rubio en sus dos versiones, ¿Ya no recordaba todas las tretas que había hecho con Alya? Es mas... ¿Habia olvidado realmente que la relación de Nathaniel había iniciado solo para alejarse de Adrien? Eso también era jugar sucio, no había considerado los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Solo los suyos.

Entonces... ¿Por que no podía ponerse en su lugar y darle una oportunidad? De nada servia negar lo obvio. Ambos se amaban, ninguno había actuado correctamente en el pasado, pero el pasado era eso precisamente... Pasado. Y del pasado debía aprenderse mas no pasar todos los días recordándolo, ya que quien pensaba mucho en el pasado perdía su presente y por ende, su futuro.

De alguna manera, tenia que hacerle entender aquello.

Poco tiempo después, Marinette comenzó a dormirse. Pero su profundo y relajante camino al mundo de los sueños se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular sonando. Nerviosa había dudado en contestar, pero al final decidió tomar el aparato y ver de quien se trataba.

Con alivio noto que era el numero de Alya.

"Era de esperarse" pensó Marinette. La chica de gafas le llamaba todos los días preocupada, preguntando sobre su estado de salud e intentando averiguar cuando regresaría a la escuela.

-¿Diga? -contestó Marinette con voz soñolienta.

-Hola Marinette, ¿Estabas dormida? -preguntó Alya entre sorprendida y avergonzada mientras miraba la hora en el reloj. En realidad no era tan tarde pero considerando que estaba enferma era de imaginarse -Lo siento... No quería despertarte.

-No pasa nada -repuso Marinette bostezando.

-¿Como sigues?

-Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Como no hacerlo, chica? Me tienes preocupada.

-No Alya, no te preocupes. Todo esta bien, te lo juro -dijo sonriendo levemente -Por cierto, no me habías dicho que "Ladyblog" había ganado tantos seguidores, a penas hoy entre y me sorprendió mucho ver ese numero tan grande -comento para desviar el tema. Aun sabiendo que no era esa la mejor opción ya que significaría que su amiga podría nombrar a Ladybug o a Cat Noir, pero lo prefería a tener que tratar con sus preguntas indagando el día de su regreso.

-¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidó decírtelo. ¿Nada mal verdad? Son el doble desde hace un mes, aun no me la creo. Estoy ansiosa por que se active un akuma para hacer una nueva entrada, es una pena que no pase nada aun ¿Verdad?

-Ah si, terrible... -murmuro Marinette incomoda. Sabiendo que para ella eso mas bien era un milagro -Y dime, ¿Qué tal la obra de teatro que teníamos que presentar ayer?

-Bien. Todos preguntaron por ti... En especial alguien cuyo nombre comienza con "A" -dijo lo ultimo en tono pícaro.

Marinette se frotó las sienes con los dedos. Lo último que necesitaba era que su mejor amiga le hiciera ese comentario.

-Alya... -se quejo con voz cansada. Sintiendo su corazon acelerarse y sabiendo exactamente de quien se trataba.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Olvida eso -dijo resignada la morena -Y mejor imagina esto: ¿Adivina quien se cayo del escenario? Te va a encantar saberlo.

-¿Quien?

-¡Chloe!

-¿Como dices? ¿Por que?

-Te paso una foto, espera... -apuro a decir emocionada. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, el celular de Marinette comenzó a vibrar y la chica reviso el archivo adjunto. Cuando vio a la rubia de ojos azules en el suelo gritando con una tela roja de terciopelo enredada no pudo evitar reír con ganas -¿Genial no?

-¿Como paso?

-Quería hacer una maldad, no supimos ni a quien. Digo no estando tu... pensamos que se la llevaría tranquila.

-Ja-ja-ja... Eres muy graciosa.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que es verdad. Tu eres el blanco favorito de Chloe -dijo aguantando la risa -En fin, todo salio mal, se enredo en el telón y cayo de una escalera, llevándose todo y los adornos.

Ambas rieron un poco y Tikki a lo lejos también sonrio, feliz de ver la momentánea alegría de Marinette.

-Hubiese querido tomar un vídeo también, pero me lo evitaron. Mejor dicho, nos lo evitaron a todos... Que pena.

-¿El profesor?

-Ehmm... bueno, la verdad... No, exactamente.

Pronto el recuerdo de Adrien llego a su mente, imaginando que con su gran amabilidad había sido el quien lo había evitado. Casi podía imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido defendiendo a su amiga de la infancia y ayudándola a desenredarse, reclamando también una explicación y regañándola en caso de verlo necesario. Su estomago se contrajo ante la imagen y su corazon se lleno de calidez... Adrien, como siempre tan dulce con todos.

-Marinette, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí... -repuso ella mientras sacudía su cabeza -¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo?

-Te decía que Nino acaba de conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo cerca de mi casa.

-¡Vaya! Eso es genial ¿De DJ?

-En realidad, no... No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos... Que se dedica a la publicidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto confundida, sobre todo por el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Que esta vestido como un gran caracol y reparte volantes a la gente para que se anime a entrar a un nuevo restaurante donde venden "Les escargots de Bourgogne" -Marinette se tapó la boca con la mano para no reír -Te estás riendo, ¿verdad?

-No -mintió ella -Es... Es genial.

No había podido evitar imaginarse la escena de Nino vestido como un caracol cocinado con mantequilla, perejil y salsa mayonesa de ajos. Aquello le parecía surrealista.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Alya se felicito a si misma por haberla animado un poco. Para ella era todo un logro.

-Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Saliendo de clases puedo ir a verte?...

La sonrisa se le borro a Marinette.

-¿Que?

-¡Ah, si! Y dice Nino, que si también puede ir a verte .

-¡No! -apuro a decir Marinette casi gritando -Es... Es que, tengo... Tengo cita con el doctor -explico riendo nerviosa.

-Ahhh... Bueno, entiendo. Que pena -dijo Alya un poco desilusionada. Sin creerle en absoluto.

Después de platicar un poco mas, las chicas se despidieron y colgaron.

Tikki lamento mucho volver a ver aquella expresión triste en el rostro de Marinette, y soltando un pesado suspiro observo como la chica se acomodaba de nuevo para intentar dormir.

.

Horas mas tarde, Adrien recostado en su cama y con la mirada perdida en el techo, recordaba a Marinette. Jamas imagino sentir tanto dolor por alguien mas que no fuera su madre o su padre, era increíble pero con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, la chica no desaparecía nunca de su mente.

Día tras día se plasmaban en su cerebro con exactitud todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido desde que la conoció. Desde la primera vez que la había visto hasta la ultima.

Recordaba como poco a poco se había distanciado, aquel beso en la torre Eiffel, cuando Ladybug le había contado de su nuevo novio y cuando el se había enterado de quien era, sus planes, sus celos... Y toda la amargura que siguió al evidenciarla. Y dolía, ¡Como dolía! Repetir sin descanso aquellas imágenes solo le ayudaba a volver mas viva e intensa su agonía.

-Hey, oye... ¿Acaso te vas a pasar toda la tarde así?

Sin contestar o inmutarse, Adrien ignoro a Plagg, quien sin dejar de comer su tan preferido queso Camembert, únicamente lo veía molesto.

-¡Ya basta, Adrien! ¿Podrías dejar de portarte así? ¡Me alteras!

-No Plagg, no puedo.

-¡Oh porrrrr favorrrrr! ¿Que de verdad no pensaste que podría pasar esto?

-No, jamas pensé que dejara de ir a la escuela. Creí que seria cosa de un día, máximo dos... Pero sigue sin ir, y cada dia que paso sin verla me desespero mas -admitió con la voz apagada.

-Atormentaste mucho a Ladybug y a Marinette, pienso que es normal que no quiera verte aun. ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor? Que ahora estas haciendo lo mismo contigo, ¡Abre los ojos, Adrien! Con esa actitud solo estas castigándote a ti mismo... Y a mi -murmuro lo ultimo -¡Así que basta ya! Debes ponerle fin a esto -añadió tomando otro bocado de aquella gigantesca rueda olorosa.

Ante sus palabras, Adrien asintió y se levanto de la cama de un salto.

-¡Tienes razón, Plagg! ¡Debo terminar con esto! -dijo el rubio con decisión.

-Exacto -hablo con la boca llena el pequeño kwami negro. Orgulloso de haberlo hecho reaccionar tan pronto.

-Es por eso que ya no voy a esperar hasta mañana ¡Tengo que verla! ¡Tal vez de verdad este enferma! -concluyo Adrien corriendo a tomar el control y abriendo uno de los vidrios de su gigantesco ventanal.

Plagg por la sorpresa de ver a Adrien haciendo aquello y escuchar su declaración, casi se atraganta. Sin importarle seguir comiendo, voló hacia el rostro del chico, aun tosiendo y con las manitas extendidas.

-¡Plagg, las ga...!

-¡No... cállate! ¡Es... pera! -apuro a decir con dificultad -¡No te dejare ir! ¿Acaso me quieres matar del susto, Adrien? -añadió gritando mientras tomaba aire.

-¡Pero Plagg, ella puede necesitarme!

Torciendo la boca y con las manitas todavía extendidas, Plagg negó con la cabeza.

-No Adrien, tu eres quien la necesita. No ella -dijo sin tratar de suavizar sus palabras.

Adrien bajo la mirada desilusionado, aceptando que para su desgracia, el pequeño gato negro tenia razón.

Resoplando Plagg lo empujo hasta guiarlo de regreso a la cama.

-Vamos, siéntate... Pero no te acuestes de nuevo -ordeno tranquilamente al ver las intenciones del chico -Mira quiero que te calmes, Marinette esta bien ¿De acuerdo? Tu lo sabes. Solo deja que se tranquilice un poco mas y que asimile todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Plagg, han pasado siete días, siete! ¡Y si no va mañana serian ocho!

-Entiende, la pobre chica esta en "shock", fue demasiado para ella saber quien eras y que te lanzaras como un loco de su balcón... Digamos que no ayudo en nada. Eso fue muy cruel.

-¡Lo se, pero tenia que hacerlo! ¡Solo así ella se descubriría!

Plagg asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo perverso que eres? -pregunto burlesco.

-¡Plagg! -grito Adrien indignado.

-Ya, ya... ¿Y que tal si ella no te hubiera salvado, eh?

-Eso no habría pasado -respondió sin dudar -Mi lady jamas me habría dejado caer, así como yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho si ella hubiera saltado.

-¿Seguro? -insistió con ironía.

-¡Claro que si, confió en ella con mi vida!

-Si bueno, pero en realidad tu nunca tuviste la certeza de que ella era Ladybug -comenzó a decir, al ver la confusión del chico decidió continuar -Adrien, tu diste por hecho que ella era Ladybug solo por unas manchas en su cara... Jamas te molestaste en verificar si estabas equivocado o no -explico notando como abriendo los ojos Adrien palidecía.

En realidad... Plagg tenia razón. Jamas había verificado si su teoría era cierta o no, simplemente se dejo llevar por la alegría que sentía en su corazon al imaginar que su lady podría ser Marinette. No había dudado ante la idea ni se había resistido, como en el pasado con Chloe. Simplemente... Lo había aceptado con gusto.

Y lo habia aceptado porque realmente quería que fuera ella, lo quería con todo el corazon.

El pequeño kwami negro comenzó a reír divertido, agarrando su pancita por el esfuerzo que le provocaba ver a Adrien en ese estado.

-No, no... Ella no...

Sin dejar de reír Plagg voló de nuevo hasta su charola de queso, cortando un pedazo y comenzando a comerlo.

-Hummm, ¡Pero que rico esta esto!

-¡Plagg! -grito Adrien empequeñeciendo los ojos ofendido -¿Que no puedes dejar de comer ni un momento? ¡Estamos en crisis!

-No, tu estas en crisis. Y ya deje de comer mucho por tu culpa -dijo el gatito sin dejar de masticar -Ademas, me pones nervioso y cuando eso pasa me da mas hambre.

-¡Que va! Lo que pasa es que tu eres un glotón.

Plagg le saco la lengua y Adrien soltó una pequeña risa. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardo mucho en borrarse de su rostro.

-Si no puedo ir, ni soportar mas días sin que asista a la escuela... ¿Entonces que voy a hacer, Plagg? -pregunto desesperado. Cubriéndose la cara mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo a la cama.

Preocupado el gato de ver al rubio en ese estado, termino de comer un ultimo bocado de su queso y voló de nuevo hasta ponerse sobre su pecho.

-Ya, ya... No te preocupes. Si ella no va mañana, te prometo que yo seré el primero en apoyar la idea de ir a verla. ¿Bien?

Quitándose las manos de la cara, Adrien le sonrio al kwami.

-Gracias Plagg, de verdad... No se que haría sin ti -dijo en tono cariñoso y con los ojos brillantes. El gatito sonrio con ternura pero al darse cuenta de eso, se irguió de nuevo con una expresión seria.

-Lo se, lo se -dijo volando a su charola otra vez. Con aparente fastidio y desinterés -No se que harías sin mi, pero si se que podrías hacer por mi -añadió de forma traviesa, levantando el objeto metálico ya vació.

Adrien sonrio de nuevo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, voy.

-¿Doble ración?

-No tengo opción ¿O si? -respondió con gracia. Caminando hasta la puerta para ir en busca de mas queso, y en el fondo, agradeciendo todo el apoyo que su kwami le daba.

Sin duda, lo quería mucho. Y al parecer Plagg también correspondía a su cariño, a pesar de que no lo admitiera en voz alta.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando el reloj apenas marcaba el medio día y el sol brillaba en el cielo dando calor a todos sus habitantes... Con sumo cuidado y mucho pesar, Marinette quitaba todas las fotografías que tenia de Adrien. ¡Y vaya que eran demasiadas! Jamas había sido consciente de ello hasta ese día. ¿Cuando había crecido tanto su colección? Ni ella misma lo sabia.

Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hasta el soporte que sostenía su cama. Inexpresiva miro el horario de Adrien que permanecía colgado en aquel lugar y avergonzándose, la chica se pregunto si el joven había logrado ver todo aquello.

"Sin duda lo hizo" pensó entristecida. Como le hubiese gustado haber quitado todo antes de que el entrara a su habitación, aquel día cuando la había acorralado.

Tratando desesperada de ignorar el tema, quito el horario y recorrió su habitación con la mirada.

"Limpia..." se dijo a si misma en la mente. Imaginando lo maravilloso que seria todo si pudiese borrarlo igual de fácil de su corazon.

Suspirando, Marinette camino hasta su diván, donde todas las fotografías permanecían junto a la sombrilla que tiempo atrás le había dado el rubio. Nerviosa tomo una caja de metal color rosa pastel, delineada por sus bordes en negro y con algunas imágenes que tiempo atrás le había pegado como decoración. Misma que ademas, tenia guardada y había buscado para la ocasión.

Sus manos temblaron al tomar la primera fotografía e intentando calmarse, Marinette inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. Cuando estuvo mas relajada, la chica de coletas se permitió admirar por ultima vez, la imagen del rubio y luego procedió a guardarla. Repitiendo el mismo proceso con cada una hasta que solo quedo en sus manos el rostro de Adrien enmarcado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Tikki.

-¿Por que sonríes, Marinette? -pregunto la pequeña kwami muy interesada. Volando hasta quedar frente a su rostro.

-Es que... -dijo dudando si debía decirlo o no.

-Vamos, dime.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que la china finalmente hablo:

-Extraño mucho a Adrien... Y también a Cat Noir -admitió avergonzada.

Tikki entrecerró sus ojos.

-Marinette... Ambos son el mismo.

-Es verdad, son el mismo -asintió ella. Dejando salir un pesado suspiro .

Sonriendo con ternura, Tikki se puso en su brazo y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo comenzó a frotarse cariñosamente. Amaba a Marinette y no podía seguir fingiendo estar enojada con ella... Ni tampoco podía seguir dejando que la chica continuara actuando así.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, la pequeña kwami roja comenzó a platicar. Recordando con humor todas aquellas cosas que Cat Noir intentaba hacer para enamorar a Ladybug, a pesar de los constantes rechazos de la heroína. Pronto logro sacarle mas de una sonrisa a Marinette, e incluso algunas carcajadas.

-¿Lo ves, Marinette? No todo fue malo -dijo la bichito guiñando uno de sus ojos mientras le sonreía con complicidad -Ladybug no aceptaba a Cat Noir, pero el nunca desistió. Siempre siguió luchando por su amor.

Rodando los ojos, Marinette torció la boca.

-Si Tikki, pero eso fue solo con Ladybug. Era ella a la que perseguia... No a mi.

-Marinette... ¡Tu eres Ladybug!

-¡Pero el no lo sabia! -apuro a decir -Solo estaba interesado en la fabulosa Ladybug, no en la torpe de Marinette.

-Tampoco recuerdo que te fijaras mucho en Cat Noir, solo tenias ojos para Adrien.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡El sabia quien era y me engaño! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Jugo con mis sentimientos!

Tikki frunció el ceño.

-¿Como puedo hacerte entender, Marinette? Tu también cometiste muchos errores. Y uno de ellos fue apresurarte y aceptar a Nathaniel, aun cuando sabias que no lo querías.

Molesta Marinette se levanto del diván.

-¿Acaso estas de parte de Cat Noir, Tikki? -reclamo dolida.

-No Marinette, solo quiero que aceptes que tu también hiciste cosas malas. ¿Recuerdas a Lila y a Dominique? Jamas te había visto ser tan grosera con alguien.

-¡Ellas se lo merecían!

-Igual que Nathaniel, supongo.

-No... No es lo mismo -respondió avergonzada -Nathaniel no me mintió como Lila ni me hirió en la cabeza, como Dominique.

-Nathaniel te hirió, no físicamente pero también te hirió. Ese día en la pizzeria te ignoro, Marinette.

-¡Pero fue por culpa de Adrien! ¡El organizo esa sucia treta!

-¿Y tu ya no recuerdas todas las tretas que hiciste por estar a su lado?

-P-Pero, pero...

-Adrien solo estaba luchando por ganar tu amor, y lo hizo sin importarle nada ni nadie. En cambio tu, ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste al saber que el estaba enamorado? Te alejaste, ni siquiera intentaste averiguar quien era.

-¿Y que mas podía hacer? -exclamo alterada. Volviendo a sentarse.

-¡Luchar por su amor, Marinette! Luchar como siempre lo haces, con todas tus fuerzas... Pero no lo hiciste, en cambio el si lo hizo -respondió Tikki volando de nuevo hasta su rostro -Que te sientas herida en tu orgullo y tengas miedo, es otra cosa -Marinette abrió los ojos e intento hablar, pero Tikki no lo permitió -Y lo sabes, sabes que tengo razón. Estas herida en tu orgullo por que Adrien se enamoro de Ladybug antes que de tu versión civil... Sin embargo, Adrien olvido todo eso que a ti te tiene tan mal... ¡El también fue rechazado e ignorado por Ladybug! ¡Tu te enamoraste de Adrien antes que de Cat Noir!

-No, yo...

-Actuando así, solo estas haciéndolo sufrir... ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que también estas haciéndote sufrir a ti misma.

-¿A mi? -pregunto la chica en un hilo de voz. Sintiendo como cada palabra que había dicho la kwami roja calaba dentro de su pecho. Estremeciéndola y formando un nudo en su garganta.

-Si, a ti -asintió rápidamente-Estas actuando como una mujer celosa.

Marinette parpadeo asustada, viendo a Tikki que volaba hasta la caja de metal para después tomar asiento y balancear sus pequeños pies.

-¿Celosa? ¡¿Pero de quien?! -grito escandalizada.

-Exacto Marinette, ¿De quien? Adrien o Cat Noir, como quieras llamarle solo te ama a ti. Te ama en tus dos versiones, Ladybug o Marinette... Ambas son la misma.

-Yo... Yo no me tengo celos.

-Bueno, es que tanto dices que Adrien ama a Ladybug que a veces creo que te olvidas de que tu eres ella.

-Pero...

-No lo se, piénsalo Marinette... Yo siendo tu dejaría de tener miedo a salir herida y le daría una oportunidad.

Dicho esto, Tikki se marcho dejándola pensativa.

¿Realmente Tikki tendría razón? ¿Sera que estaba exagerando? ¿De verdad debía perdonarlo? Ella estaba herida, era verdad y no pensaba negarlo, pero todo lo que había dicho sobre Adrien y ella misma, taladraba en su cabeza... En su corazon.

Y repasando una y otra vez su situación, sin darse cuenta la habitación poco a poco se obscureció. Quedando la chica profundamente dormida entre la penumbra, sobre su diván.

.

Esa noche, Marinette lloró dormida, atormentada por las pesadillas del pasado dañando su futuro, imágenes de Adrien y Cat Noir abandonándola rondaban en su mente mientras sus labios lo llamaban a causa del miedo y dolor que le provocaba ya no tenerlo en su vida... Y mientras lloraba de dolor, dejando caer libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sintió como alguien le acariciaba amorosamente el cabello.

Instintivamente se puso rígida mientras empezaba a despertarse, sospechando de quién era la mano que le había devuelto a la realidad. Y al confirmar que efectivamente, se trataba de Cat Noir, Marinette se sobresaltó.

-¿Que... Que haces aquí? -tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Quería verte, Marinette... Tenía que verte.

La chica no pudo evitar notar mientras el hablaba, que parecía distinto, más delgado y cansado... más adulto...

-No quiero verte Adrien, por favor... Vete... -se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

-No vine a pelear, mi lady... Te lo pido, solo escúchame. He querido venir desde el primer día que faltaste a la escuela, pero Plagg me convenció de no hacerlo -comenzó a decir desesperado, y al no obtener ninguna respuesta decidió continuar -Marinette, extraño tu presencia, extraño escuchar tu voz y ver tu sonrisa. El ver tu lugar vació hace que el tiempo pase demasiado lento... Te extraño, mi lady. Te extraño y quiero que vuelvas... No puedo soportar que estés molesta conmigo.

-Solo soy un capricho para ti, Adrien... Solo me quieres por que soy Ladybug -murmuro dolida.

-¿Un capricho? Dios mío, eres una ingenua. Un simple capricho no llena todos tus pensamientos de día y de noche ni lleva al punto de la locura. Un simple capricho no obsesiona de tal forma que nada más importa... Un simple capricho no ciega de celos, no desvirtúa los pensamientos, no hace llorar necesitando el calor de los brazos de otra persona, o el consuelo de sus labios. No hace romper las barreras personales y responder a las propias emociones y necesidades... ¡Pero el amor sí!

Marinette se había quedado pálida mientras le oía describir sus sentimientos con tanta exactitud, que sintió como si en todo momento le hubiera leído la mente. Todo el tiempo lo había sabido...

Sin darse cuenta, la chica se agarró temblorosa al diván.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo sabías que yo... me sentía así?

Debía hacer en la habitación más calor del que ella pensaba, porque de repente, Cat Noir se puso colorado.

-No, yo.. No lo sabía. Yo estaba describiendo mis propios sentimientos.

Marinette lo miró incrédula.

-No puedes hablar en serio... No puedes quererme...

-¿Por qué no? ¿Porque te hice daño y destroce tu relación con Nathaniel? Marinette, el amor no siempre es tan puro e inocente. También tiene su lado oscuro.

-Me dolió más luego, cuando tú fingiste ser cariñoso y tierno...

-No estaba fingiendo. Así era exactamente como me sentía.

-¿Y cuando saltaste? Querías hacerme daño... Querías castigarme... -le recordó con voz temblorosa.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al ver la expresión de dolor de Cat Noir al mirarla.

-Oh, dios mío... -murmuró angustiado cruzando el espacio que los separaba. Marinette se puso rígida en cuanto él la rodeó con los brazos -Fui un tonto... Un tonto celoso y loco. Lo siento...Te juro que jamas quise lastimarte, mucho menos castigarte... Solo quería que aceptaras quien eras por que tenia miedo de que no confiaras en mi nunca y te aferraras a la idea de huir. También torpemente pensé que si me veías saltar, sabrías todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti.

-Adrien, pudiste morir.

-Por ti, mi lady... Lo habría hecho con gusto -admitió terminando con el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo

Ella estaba sin aliento y el cerebro tampoco parecía funcionar. No creía haber entendido lo que acababa de escuchar y las palabras del chico estaban consiguiendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que era Cat Noir el que le hablaba. Se le llenaron aun mas los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Crees que podemos empezar de nuevo, princesa, o es demasiado tarde? -suplicó.

-Adrien, yo... -Marinette se estremeció al ver la humedad que cubría la mirada felina de Cat Noir -No tengo la energía para...

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las manos, sorprendida ante las repentinas palabras del rubio -No puedes preguntarle eso a la gente. ¿Y si te digo que no?

-Dime que sí, mi lady -le dijo él lleno de esperanza.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, las lágrimas caían ya libres por sus mejillas.

-Pero, ¿y si decir que sí da demasiado miedo? -pregunto admitiendo en su interior que como siempre, Tikki había tenido razón: Tenia miedo de sufrir... Miedo de que Adrien se arrepintiera y todo fuera una ilusión. Miedo de lo mucho que lo amaba... Y sobre todo, miedo de amarlo aun mas y que la abandonara.

-Dilo de todas formas -repuso él tomando sus manos mientras sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta -Di que sí -insistió nervioso.

-Sí -murmuró ella. Mas avergonzada que nunca.

Cat Noir dio un grito de júbilo y la levantó del diván entre sus brazos. No podía dejar de sonreír. Después, la dejó en el suelo y la besó con una pasión indescriptible. Fue el beso más largo y hermoso de su vida. Estaba fuera de sí, por fin era correspondida por el chico que amaba.

Adrien estaba haciendo que se derritiera con sus besos, jamas imagino que el reencuentro de sus labios iba a ser tan espectacular. Y ese cálido abrazo, era tan maravilloso que Marinette cerro los ojos. No podía seguir escondiéndose al amor que sentía por el rubio.

Pronto el chico se separó de ella unos centímetros y la miro con ojos brillantes por la alegría mientras sentía como ella le acariciaba el rostro. Después de unos segundos, sonrio travieso.

Confundida Marinette vio como el héroe terminaba con su transformación, volviendo a ser Adrien. Luego se acerco a su oído y con la misma voz provocativa que solía usar Cat Noir, comenzó a susurrar:

-Conmigo no te vas a aburrir, mi lady. Puedo ser quien tu quieras.

Ella comenzó a reír ante su ocurrencia y al escuchar otra risita emocionada a su lado busco a la responsable. Al verse descubierta, Tikki le guiño un ojo señalando al rubio con la cabeza y entendiendo la señal, Marinette asintió alejándose de el y pidió transformarse en Ladybug.

Caminando de regreso al rubio, Ladybug lo miro con ojos brillantes. Luego deslizo las palmas de las manos hasta la abertura del cuello de la camisa de Adrien y le acaricio el cuello.

La respuesta de Adrien fue la de estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

-Lo mismo digo, mon chaton -repuso Ladybug con sentimiento mientras sonreía, ladeando la cabeza para besarlo.

Y mientras tanto, Plagg sentado en el escritorio observaba la escena desde lejos. Con una muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"¿A quién le importa mi amor?" Recordó aquellas palabras que Adrien había dicho con el corazon roto, jurando rendirse después del primer beso que había tenido con Ladybug sobre la torre Eiffel, luego de una larga noche de vigilancia. Cuando ella, quizá demasiado inocente o quizá demasiado malvada, le había preguntado como era un hombre enamorado.

Un mes y medio había pasado desde entonces, y a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido... Finalmente estaban juntos.

Al fin, el agua volvía a su cause.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Se lo que estan pensando... "¿Que se fumo esta?" (Okey no... ¿O si?) Jajajaja.**

 **Ya hablando enserio: ¡Wow, no lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin, termino el fic! Según yo duraría máximo 4 capitulo ¡Ja, si como no! :v (Conociéndome debí saber que no seria así jajaja...)**

 **Este capitulo al final termino siendo: Marichat, Ladrien, Adrinette, otra vez Marichat y finalmente, Ladrien :D**

 **Saben, en el foro de "Ranma 1/2" estoy haciendo un fic de terror junto con otras Fickers (Muy buenas, por cierto) y la fecha limite es este 31... Así que en realidad debería estar escribiendo mi parte xD (Sobre todo considerando el poco tiempo que tengo y que si me tardo ellas se retrasan ._.) pero en verdad, no quería hacerlos esperar mucho con este final.**

 **De todo corazon, espero que les gustara el desenlace de todo y no los dejara "Fríos" ¡Ya, mínimo que les entretenga un rato! :)**

 **Se que aquí mas que en ningún capitulo anterior hubo mucho drama, pero creo que era necesario.**

 **Y antes de pasar a contestar sus bellos, hermosos y sensuales reviews... Quiero agradecerles a todos los que le dieron a favorito, seguir y/o dejaron un comentario, les juro que con esa gran acción alegraron muchísimo todos mis días. Sin ustedes esta historia no habría sido posible, ya que me anime a seguirla gracias a la aceptación que le dieron y sus palabras de aliento me animaban a no abandonar el proyecto. Llegar y encontrar sus opiniones, sus favoritos o seguidores, siempre era una experiencia mágica.**

 **De igual forma, le doy las gracias a los "lectores fantasma" que leyeron el fic pero no dejaron un review. Espero que les haya gustado, que en ningún punto se les volviera tedioso ni forzado y que al final, no los desilusionara. Ojala en algún momento podamos tener la oportunidad de leernos en alguna otra historia, y desde el fondo de mi alma, gracias por seguir mi humilde historia en silencio. Me hacia feliz ver en las tablas de visita su presencia.**

 **Nuevamente, agradecimientos a: Yume29, Hanna Captors, mimichanMC, Aleyzha, Karla Melissa, DairaB, StarlessMoon, darkdan-sama, Katsa Graceling, Monkeyd95, Guest, Serena Saori, DanSpyLinx, Lita, Marlu Collins, Arconte Soleil, Deidydbz, Ladyaqua198, ParkJeBin1203, HalfBlood99, Dicen por ahi, Niorima, LU, Arleth Kawaii Love, RD, Vane18porras, Massi Waldorf, Kiraalove, dulcebombom99, Tallgeese Flugel, NN-Chan y Nelly-DD. (Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia y el tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios a lo largo del fic)**

 **¡Listo! Ahora si, vamos a lo bueno. El ultimo punto a tratar :v**

 **Responderé** **a los últimos reviews:**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: ¡Arly, nena hermosa! Gracias por, como siempre, acompañarme en una aventura mas xD Yo también, estaba muy emocionada por publicar el final pero también muy triste, pienso que siempre es triste cuando acaba un fic (Escrito por uno mismo o por otro Ficker, deja un pequeño vació) Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, ¡A mi también, me gusta mucho la pareja de Nino y Alya! Esa chica es la onda, es tan bella ¿Quien no querria una amiga como Alya?... ¡Arriba el capitulo 7! Por favor, Arly no mueras :v Sabes que se te quiere mucho amiga :) Ojala que te guste la ultima actualización y no te desilusione, tarde mas de lo planeado en terminar el fic pero tengo la ilusión, de que en ningún momento les fastidie xD Tu y yo nos leemos muy pronto, si no es por PM o facebook ya sera en "GloPec" ;)**

 **NellyDD: ¡Wow, increíble! ¿Te llamas Nelly? (Mi hermana mayor se llama así n.n) Pero volviendo al fic, me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y tengo la ilusión de que siga siendo asi en este, el capitulo final. Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia, y encima de toda darme tu opinión. Para mi, esos son los momentos que me hacen feliz... El poder leer unas letras de ustedes los lectores no tiene precio. Espero que podamos leernos en alguna otra ocasión, pronto muy pronto. ¡Lindo día e infinitas gracias! :D**

 **YO LA GUEST: ¡Sarita, mi niña linda! El fic comenzó por tu petición y no sabes la dicha que me dio saber que te gustara, ahora solo espero que incluso el final sea de tu agrado. Yo soy la que esta encantada por tu atención a la historia y los reviews que me dedicaste, adore que me acompañaras en esta aventura y como siempre, tu apoyo vale oro para mi. Nos leemos muy pronto, ya sea por medio de un PM desde tu otra cuenta, por Facebook, en la próxima actualización de "GloPec" o tal vez, en ese fic de terror que seguro no me saldrá nada bien :v ¡Cuídate lindura, gracias por todo!**

 **NN-Chan: ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Que feliz soy de ver tu huellita en mi fic n.n ¡Es maravilloso! Que bueno que te agraden los capítulos largos y no te parezca pesado como los hago, por que desgraciadamente (¿O afortunadamente?) Yo soy demasiado detallista, excesivamente detallista. Ve por ejemplo, ¿Sabes como cuantas hojas eran en mi cuaderno de este capitulo? Sorprendete, eran tres ¡Tres! Y con letra digamos grande... Pero al momento de pasarlo a WordPad ¡Oh, si! Creció demasiado, creo que se triplico (No lo se xD) A mi también me encanta imaginar a nuestro hermoso Adrien actuando como Cat Noir ¡Es tan adorable e irresistible! Jajajaja... Listo el ultimo capitulo, espero que fuera un gran desilusión y nuevamente, agradezco toda tu atención a la historia. El que leyeras mi humilde fic y dejaras un comentario me animo mucho. Espero que pronto podamos leernos de nuevo. ¡Lindo fin de semana!**

 **Mussi Waldorf: ¡Oh, que emoción que digas eso! :3 Espero que también este tiempo de espera valiera la pena y no fuera un caos el capitulo :v ¿Tienes idea de cuanto agradezco tu presencia en mi fic? No lo creo. Me hiciste muy feliz leyendo mi humilde historia y tomándote el tiempo de grabar tu huellita en los comentarios. Gracias por tu bellas palabras, ojala sea de tu agrado la actualización y no que quedes "fría" ¡Y nos leemos pronto, muy pronto! Espero.**

 **Kiraalove: ¡Hey hola, Andrea! Que alegria, felicidades por tu nueva cuenta. Tal y como te dije en el PM que te envié, respondería a tu comentario por aquí. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si francamente, estoy muy agradecida contigo por haberte tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, dejarme un comentario ¡E incluso añadirlo a favoritos en tu nueva cuenta! Vales oro :D Me dio mucha alegría saber que el capitulo fue de tu agrado y de todo corazon, espero que este capitulo también te guste. No quisiera desilusionarte :(**

 **Créeme** **, a pesar de que no lo parezca, trate de apurarme con el capitulo para no hacerlos esperar demasiado. (Incluso estoy muy presionada ahora, siento que el tiempo me come para poder hacer el proyecto en equipo con las Ficker de Ranma ._. )**

 **Y sobre lo de tu cariño especial a los personajes, te comprendo (Ya sabes por que, lo mencione en el PM :v) ¡Que bello que tu y tu esposo eran así! ¡Que monada! Es tan divino, de verdad :D Nada como un amor inocente y dulce. Sobre Luka, dudo mucho que logre quitarle la corona a este lindo gatito xD Nadie podrá remplazar a Adrien/Cat Noir y estoy segura de que aun cuando a Marinette/Ladybug pueda llamarle la atención, no sera capaz de cambiarlo. Ella esta enamorada de Adrien y creo que Luka les ayudara a sacar mas sus sentimientos, sobre todo en el (Espero)**

 **Como te dije antes, no te preocupes, tu extiende tus reviews todo lo que quieres. Como puedes ver yo lo hago :v me encanta leer los reviews y contestarlos, ademas me caíste muy bien. Bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic y formar parte de la historia con tus comentarios. Ojala te guste el final y nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.**

 **Arconte Soleil: Gracias por la comprensión, espero que los resultados realmente valieran la pena para ti. De igual forma, trate de actualizar rápido para no hacerlos esperar (Ahora deséame suerte para que acabe mis 2 capítulos de terror a tiempo ) jajaja. Es verdad, Marinette hace un drama de todo. A veces se ahoga en un vaso de agua :v pero poniéndome un poco mas en su lugar, debe ser feo estar confundida con dos chicos y que te acorralen tanto. ¡A mi Tikki me da una ternura, es tan linda! Pobrecita Tikki xD Igual yo, Nathaniel es mas como para Chloe jajaja (En mi opinión) Nuevamente, espero de todo corazon que te gustara el final de la historia y que no te desilusione. Gracias por tu lectura y sobre todo, por tu valiosa opinión en mis capítulos. Tu huellita hizo especial mi fic ¡No sabes como me ayudaron tus comentarios! Siempre me llenabas de ánimos para seguir adelante y no abandonar :) Ojala muy pronto podamos leernos de nuevo. ¡Cuídate mucho hermosa, que tengas un precioso fin de semana!**

 **Dicen por ahi: ¡Hey, hey, hey Tina! A ti también debo agradecerte por siempre seguirme a cualquier foro donde escriba, eres una gran amiga que siempre me acompaña en cada nueva aventura. ¿Pepe Le Pew? Oh dios, Tina ¡La que murió de risa fui yo con ese comentario! Jajaja, al igual que Sarita busque en YouTube vídeos de Pepe y no deje de reír al menos por una hora recordando como, sin desearlo, la pobre de Marinette tomo el papel de Penelope y Cat Noir de Pepe xD Tu fuiste la que se lucio en este comentario, me reí muchísimo por tus ocurrencias. Te juro que trate de actualizar pronto, a pesar de poder tener problemas (Que seguro los tendré ._.) pero espero, de verdad tengo la ilusión, de que al final valiera la pena. Nos leemos muy pronto nena, ya sea por PM, Facebook, Twitter o en el foro Ranma con "GloPec" ¡Besos linda, bonito día!**

 **Tallgeese Flugel: ¡Hey, hola! No tienes ni la menor idea de las ganas que tenia de poder responder a tu review y darte las gracias. Primero que nada, me alegra que leyeras mi humilde historia y que ademas de todo te tomaras la molestia de escribirme un review. Tu huellita fue maravillosa para mi ¿Y por que? Ademas de lo obvio (Que me alegra el día y me anima a seguir escribiendo, y hace que no me siento ignorada :v) Tu comentario me ayudo a considerar muchas cosas de la historia.**

 **Me explico, a mi me encantan los comentarios por que suelen indicarte si vas por el buen o el mal camino, y cuando recibes una critica constructiva es agradable para poder corregir las cosas antes de que se salgan de control.**

 **Es verdad, Marinette sufrió mucho por los excesivos cortejos de Adrien/Cat Noir y el gatito se paso de invasor, manipulador y acosador xD Y gracias a tu review, este capitulo tuvo algunas modificaciones. Créeme, no planeaba que Marinette cayera de inmediato ante Cat Noir pero tampoco tenia TAN en cuanta que Adrien debía tener consecuencias (Soy sincera) El capitulo creció por que decidí hacer un poco mas de profundidad en ese "castigo" que sufrió Adrien, ademas me sirvió para que tanto Adrien como Marinette reflexionara un poco sobre sus propios comportamientos y trataran de entender al otro.**

 **¿Y por que no un castigo mas severo? Bueno, por que como dije arriba, ambos cometieron errores en el pasado. Si, se aman pero ninguno hizo las cosas de la manera correcta (Ademas por que ya era el ultimo capitulo xD) ¡Y que va! No te preocupes por tu gramática, de hecho, si lo escribiste sin traductor estoy muy impresionada. Se comprende perfectamente todo lo que quieres decir.**

 **Ya por ultimo, espero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, que este capitulo sea de tu agrado (Al menos un poco ._.) y que no te desilusione como ha terminado todo. Nuevamente gracias por leer y dejarme tu valioso comentario. Espero que algún día volvamos a leernos. ¡Lindo día y saludos desde México a la bella Alemania!**

 **Monkeyd95: Jajajaja tus reviews son sencillamente geniales, me hiciste reír mucho con eso de "creí que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer y murió de un ataque al corazón, o de estrés" Jajajaja te lo juro, me hiciste la noche. Si, lo admito. Soy muy mala xD me gusta ver sufrir a la pobre de Marinette (Y al bello Adrien también ¿Eh? No creas que no)**

 **Creo que con la primera parte de este capitulo, te confirmo cuan jodidamente loco esta Adrien :v pero trate de hacerlo pagar (al menos un poco) por los tormentos de Marinette, Es decir: ¿Que podría ser peor que sentir que perdió el amor de su amada? Sobre todo después de tanto que lucho por ella ¿O no? (Okey si, se que seria mil veces peor si no hubieran terminado juntos jeje pero quería castigarlo, no matarlo)**

 **Espero que esa capacidad de escribir "tortura psicológica" pueda repetirla con mas intensidad, ¡Por que la necesito para ese fic de terror que tengo pendiente! Es la tercera vez que escribo terror pero dudo que me salga muy bien, como sea, volviendo a lo nuestro... Un millón de gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme tu hermosa y divertida huellita, gracias a ti el fic avanzo tan rápido y espero que no te dejara "fría" el final. De verdad, ojala te guste este capitulo y podamos leernos de nuevo. ¡Un abrazo y lindo Sábado!**

 **Dulcebombom99: Y ahora si... Ya acabo xD No sabes como me halagas diciendo que es hermoso, soy muy feliz por tus lindas palabras y de verdad, lamento la demora. Juro que trate de acabar lo antes posible para no dejarlos con esa intriga. Ahora solo espero no haberlos desilusionado y que les gustara el final. Finalmente, quiero darte un millón de gracias por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme tu opinión. Fuiste mi primer comentario del capitulo pasado y por ende, mi primer rayo de luz xD ¡Cuídate mucho, lindo fin de semana y espero que podamos leernos de nuevo muy pronto! ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
